watching Doctor Who
by shadow alchemist4532
Summary: when 8, 9, 10, 10too, 11, 12 Rose future Jack Harkness, River Song, Jenny, Sarah Jane smith and our four favourite protaganists get sent into a room what else do they do but watch Doctor Who but is there something bigger going on that would mean the end of Holmes and the Doctors. doctor/rose, John/River Jack/Jenny Holmes/Alicia/Clara Mikaela/Curtis Gwen/Ianto Tosh/Owen. some added.
1. prologue

**Doctor who characters watch random episodes**

Jack Holmes was resting after he got into a fight with his best friend when three people fell from the ceiling one wore a leather jacket and had cropped hair one was a blonde haired girl in winter clothes and the other was a black haired man in a world war two outfit "hello there Captain Jack Harkness" Jack said Holmes shook his head "no just no" He said "I'm sorry but who are you" the blonde asked "the name's Jack Holmes" Jack said "but my names Jack" Harkness and a brown haired man said "oh no two of them" Holmes said as the future version of Rose looked at her younger self while two men in pinstripes just repeated one word "what" as three people fell from the ceiling "how many visitors am I going to get today" Holmes raved in the air "what the hell did you do doctor" the curly haired woman yelled "I did not do anything River oh no" The 11th Doctor said noticing the two Harknesses"DAD!" A very ecstatic Jenny yelled hugging 10 "Jenny what" he said shocked and a flash they were no longer in Jack's bedroom they were in a lounge room and four people appeared one was a girl with reddish-brown hair and the other was a blonde haired girl one was a brown haired boy and one was a sandy brown haired man "Mikaela Curtis Alicia what are you three doing here" Jack asked "introductions please those guys are creeping me out" Mikaela said pointing at the Captain and Harkness "right I'm the Doctor" 9 10 11 and 10too said "how can you all be the Doctor" 9's Rose asked "Time Lords have this trick it's sort of a way to cheat death when every cell in my body is dying I change my face when I regenerate I'll end up like him" 9 explained pointing at 10 "oh and we are Rose Tyler by the way hello" 10's rose said 11 looked at them with such hope and longing in his eyes so 9's rose at 9s bequest gave him a hug "Captain Jack Harkness hello ladies" the Jacks said at Mikaela and Alicia who looked at each other and punched the Harkness's in the privates "GAH!" they screamed falling on the couch "you deserved that" Mikaela growled "doctor River song Archaeologist" she said "my names Jenny" Jenny said "I am the master" the master said and Jenny felt the urge to obey this man but older Jack punched him "leave her alone" he growled felling protectiveness wait no love for Jenny feelings he did not have for anyone except Estelle and his team "I am Alicia Simpson" Alicia said "my names Curtis Scanlon and this is my Fiancee Mikaela Gempton" Curtis said "won't stop him Curtis" Holmes said as a note appeared "We are to watch episodes of Doctor who and everyone except 9 and the Master will remember everything 9 will remember important bits" Holmes read "why are we here Jack" Alicia asked Jack gasped and began to shake silently "I know that look what's wrong" Alicia asked "everyone betrays me you get kidnapped and I go Find the war doctor and travel with him from there to save you and Mikaela and Curtis join Torchwood three" he said "you fight in the Time war" 9 said as his memories changed to include a companion who had a light-sabre cutting up Daleks "i'm a Shadow Jedi i've fought in wars before" Jack said darkly as three more Jack's appeared next to 9 10 and 11 "uh oh" the four Holmes's said at the same time "let's just watch" 9s Rose said "right I have every episode which first?" Holmes 1 asked "you pick" they asked.


	2. watching Doomsday

**Watching Doomsday**

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry but I pick Doomsday" Holmes 1 said **(insert theme song here)**

**(The Daleks have landed and are trundling across the floor.) **

**DALEKS: Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate! **

**ROSE: Daleks! You're called Daleks. I know your name. Think about it how can I know that? A human who knows about the Daleks and the Time War. If you want to know how, then keep us alive. That's all I'm asking. Me and my friends. **

**MICKEY: Yeah, Daleks. Time War. Me too. **

**RAJESH: Yeah. And me. **

**BLACK DALEK: You will be necessary. Report. What is the status of the Genesis Ark? **

**(The four Daleks have a contraption behind them.) **

**DALEK: Status, hibernation. **

**BLACK DALEK: Commence awakening. The Genesis Ark must be protected above all else. **

**MICKEY: The Daleks. You said they were all dead. **

**ROSE: Never mind that. What the hell's a Genesis Ark?**

"there are more Daleks alive?" 9 asked "yes they are like a plague that never goes away" 11 replied "you too I thought we got rid of them" 10 said.

**[Yvonne's office]**

**JACKIE: What's down there? She was in that room with the sphere. What's happened to Rose? **

**DOCTOR: I don't know. I'll find her. I brought you here, I'll get you both out, you and your daughter. Jackie, look at me. Look at me. I promise you. I give you my word. **

**CYBERLEADER: You will talk to your central world authority and order global surrender. **

**YVONNE: Oh, do some research. We haven't got a central world authority. **

**CYBERLEADER: You have now. I will speak on all global wavelengths. This broadcast is for human kind. **

**(The Doctor puts on his 3D spectacles.) **

**CYBERLEADER [on TV]: Cybermen now occupy every land mass on this planet, but you need not fear. Cybermen will remove fear. Cybermen will remove sex and class and colour and creed. You will become identical. You will become like us. **

**(Panic stations. The army sets up roadblocks and tries shooting at the Cybermen. A bazooka blows a Cyberman to bits. London burns.) **

**CYBERLEADER: I ordered surrender. **

**DOCTOR: They're not taking instructions. Don't you understand? You're on every street, you're in their homes, you've got their children! Of course they're going to fight.**

"Cybermen in the same place as well that will not go well" Future Jack said "it didn't" 11 replied sadly.

**[Sphere laboratory]**

**BLACK DALEK: Which of you is least important? **

**ROSE: What's that supposed to mean? **

**BLACK DALEK: Which of you is least important? **

**ROSE: No, we don't work like that. None of us. **

**BLACK DALEK: Designate the least important! **

**RAJESH: This is my responsibility. **

**ROSE: No, you don't. **

**RAJESH: I er, I represent the Torchwood Institute. Anything you need, you come through me. Leave these two alone. **

**BLACK DALEK: You will kneel. **

**RAJESH: What for? **

**BLACK DALEK: Kneel. **

**(Rajesh kneels with his back to the Black Dalek.) **

**BLACK DALEK: The Daleks need information about current Earth history. **

**RAJESH: Yeah, well, I can give you a certain amount of intelligence but nothing that will compromise Homeland security. **

**BLACK DALEK: Speech is not necessary. We will extract brainwaves. **

**(Three Dalek sink plungers envelop Rajesh's head.) **

**RAJESH: Don't I I'll tell you everything you need. No. No! **

**(He screams.)**

**[Lever room]**

**CYBERLEADER: Scans detect unknown technology active within Sphere chamber. **

**CYBERMAN: Cybermen will investigate. **

**CYBERLEADER: Units ten six five and ten six six will investigate Sphere chamber. **

**CYBERMEN: We obey.**

**[Sphere laboratory]**

**(The dry, dusty and rapidly aged corpse of Rajesh drops to the floor.) **

**BLACK DALEK: His mind spoke of a second species invading Earth infected by the superstition of ghosts. **

**ROSE: You didn't need to kill him! **

**DALEK 3: Neither did we need him alive. **

**BLACK DALEK: Dalek Thay, investigate outside. **

**DALEK 2: I obey.**

"not just any Daleks but the Cult of Skaro" 9 said shocked "what are they?" 9's Rose asked "a secret order above and beyond the Emperor himself their job was to imagine new ways of killing" 10's rose explained to her past self.

**[Yvonne's office]**

**CYBERLEADER: Units open visual link. **

**(A Cyberman's view comes up on Yvonne's laptop.) **

**CYBERLEADER: Visual contact established.**

**[Sphere laboratory]**

**BLACK DALEK: Establish visual contact. Lower communications barrier. **

**(A big viewscreen appears where the sphere had been.) **

**[Yvonne's office]**

**DALEK 2 [on laptop]: Identify yourselves.**

**[Sphere laboratory]**

**CYBERMAN [on viewscreen]: You will identify first.**

**[Yvonne's office]**

**DALEK 2 [on laptop]: State your identity.**

**[Corridor]**

**CYBERMAN: You will identify first. **

**DALEK 2: Identify!**

**[Sphere laboratory]**

**MICKEY: It's like Stephen Hawkins meets the Speaking Clock.**

**[Corridor]**

**CYBERMAN: That answer is (?) and illogical. You will modify. **

**DALEK 2: Daleks do not take orders. **

**CYBERMAN: You have identified as Daleks.**

**[Sphere laboratory]**

**BLACK DALEK: Outline resembles the inferior species known as Cybermen.**

**[Yvonne's office]**

**JACKIE: (sotto) Rose said about the Daleks. She was terrified of them. What have they done to her, Doctor? Is she dead? **

**DOCTOR: (sotto) Phone. **

**JACKIE: (sotto) What? **

**DOCTOR: (sotto) Phone! **

**CYBERMAN [OC]: We followed in the wake of your sphere. **

**(The Doctor phones Rose.)**

**[Sphere laboratory]**

**BLACK DALEK: Long range scans confirm the presence of crude cybernetic constructs on worldwide scale. **

**(Rose answers her phone.)**

**[Yvonne's office]**

**DOCTOR: She's answered. She's alive. Why haven't they killed her? **

**JACKIE: Well, don't complain! **

**DOCTOR: They must need her for something.**

**[Sphere laboratory]**

**DALEK 3: We must protect the Genesis Ark.**

**[Yvonne's office]**

**DOCTOR: The Genesis Ark? **

**CYBERMAN [on laptop]: Our species our similar, though your design is inelegant. **

**(The Doctor looks at the scene on the laptop through his 3D spectacles.)**

**[Corridor]**

**DALEK 2: Daleks have no concept of elegance. **

**CYBERMAN: This is obvious. But consider, our technologies are compatible.**

**[Yvonne's office]**

**CYBERMAN [on laptop]: Cybermen plus Daleks.**

**[Corridor]**

**CYBERMAN: Together, we could upgrade the Universe. **

**DALEK 2: You propose an alliance?**

**[Yvonne's office]**

**CYBERMAN [on laptop]: This is correct.**

**[Corridor]**

**DALEK 2: Request denied. **

**(The Cybermen ready their weapons.) **

**CYBERMAN: Hostile elements will be deleted. **

**(They shoot at the Dalek.) **

**DALEK 2: Exterminate!**

"Daleks and Cybermen at war oh god" past Jack said "it was hellish alright" Holmes 3 said.

**[Yvonne's office]**

**CYBERLEADER: Open visual link.**

**[Sphere laboratory]**

**CYBERLEADER [on viewscreen]: Daleks, be warned. You have declared war upon the Cybermen.**

**[Yvonne's office]**

**BLACK DALEK [on laptop]: This is not war. This is pest control. **

**CYBERLEADER: We have five million Cybermen. How many are you?**

**[Sphere laboratory]**

**BLACK DALEK: Four. **

**CYBERLEADER [on viewscreen]: You would destroy the Cybermen with four Daleks? **

**BLACK DALEK: We would destroy the Cybermen with one Dalek.**

**[Yvonne's office]**

**BLACK DALEK [on laptop]: You are superior in only one respect. **

**CYBERLEADER: What is that?**

**[Sphere laboratory]**

**BLACK DALEK: You are better at dying. Raise communications barrier! **

**(The Doctor is visible behind the CyberLeader just before the viewscreen goes blank.) DALEK 3: Wait!**

**[Yvonne's office]**

**DOCTOR: Lost her.**

**[Sphere laboratory]**

**DALEK 3: Rewind image by nine rells. Identify grid seven gamma frame. This male registers as enemy. **

**BLACK DALEK: The female's heartbeat has increased. **

**MICKEY: Yeah, tell me about it. **

**BLACK DALEK: Identify him. **

**ROSE: All right, then. If you really want to know, that's the Doctor. **

**(The Black Dalek rolls back a bit.) **

**ROSE: Five million Cybermen, easy. One Doctor? Now you're scared.**

"ohhh burn" the two Harknesses said people glared at him including Jenny "just trying to defuse the tension" they said "you two are worse than fred and George from Harry Potter" she said

**[Yvonne's office]**

**CYBERLEADER: Quarantine the Sphere chamber. Start emergency upgrading. Begin with these personnel. **

**(The Cybermen take Yvonne and Jackie.) **

**YVONNE: No, you can't do this! We surrendered! We surrendered! **

**CYBERMAN: This one. His increased adrenaline suggests that he has vital Dalek information. **

**JACKIE: Stop them! I don't want to go! You promised me! You gave me your word! **

**DOCTOR: I demand you leave that woman alone! I won't help you if you hurt her. Jackie, don't fight. I'll think of something.**

**[Sphere laboratory]**

**(The victorious Dalek returns.) **

**DALEK 2: Cyber threat irrelevant. Concentrate on the Genesis Ark. **

**(The Genesis Ark is a Dalek shaped copper container.) **

**MICKEY: Why are we being kept alive? **

**ROSE: They might need me. **

**MICKEY: What? What is it?**

**[Unoccupied floor]**

**(Beyond the plastic sheets, sparks fly and people scream.) **

**JACKIE: What happens in there? What's upgrading mean? What do they do? **

**YVONNE: I think they remove the brain. Sorry. I think they remove the brain and they put it in a suit of armour. That's what these things are. They're us. **

**CYBERMAN: Next. **

**JACKIE: This is your fault. You and your Torchwood. You've killed us all! **

**(Yvonne is taken away.) **

**YVONNE: I did my duty for Queen and Country. I did my duty. I did my duty. Oh, God. I did my duty. **

**(Yvonne walks forward. Sparks fly and she screams.)**

**[Yvonne's office]**

**CYBERLEADER: You are proof. **

**DOCTOR: Of what? **

**CYBERLEADER: That emotions destroy you. **

**DOCTOR: Yeah, I am. Mind you, I quite like hope. Hope's a good emotion. And here it comes. **

**(A group of black-clad commandoes pop into existence and take out the remaining Cybermen in the Lever room The CyberLeader walks out of the office and gets zapped too. It's head explodes.) **

**JAKE: Doctor? Good to see you again. **

**DOCTOR: Jake? **

**JAKE: The Cybermen came through from one world to another, and so did we.**

**[Unoccupied floor]**

**(Jackie is being dragged forward.) **

**JACKIE: No! No! **

**CYBERMAN: CyberLeader One has been terminated. **

**CYBERMAN 2: Explain. Download shared files. **

**(Jackie sneaks away while they communicate.) **

**CYBERMAN: I will be upgraded to CyberLeader. **

**(Jackie runs into the stairwell and heads down.)**

**[Lever room]**

**(The Doctor has been using his 3D spectacles again.) **

**JAKE: Defend this room. Chrissie, monitor communications. Kill one CyberLeader and they just download into another. Move! **

**(The commandoes run off.) **

**DOCTOR: You can't just, just, just hop from one world to another. You can't. **

**JAKE: We just did. With these. **

**(Large yellow medallions on chains around their necks. He throws one to the Doctor.) **

**DOCTOR: But that's impossible. You can't have this sort of technology. **

**JAKE: We've got our own version of Torchwood. They developed it. Do you want to come and see? **

**(Jake presses his own button.) **

**DOCTOR: No! (The Doctor and Jake vanish.)**

**[Parallel Torchwood]**

**(It's a wreck.) **

**JAKE: Parallel Earth, parallel Torchwood. Except we found out what the Institute was doing and the People's Republic took control. **

**DOCTOR: I've got to get back. Rose is in danger, and her mother. **

**PETE: That'd be Jackie. My wife in a parallel universe. And as for you, Doctor, at least this time I know who you are. **

**DOCTOR: Right, yes, fine, hooray. But I've got to get back, right now. **

**PETE: No, you're not in charge here. This is our world, not yours. And you're going to listen for once.**

**[Sphere laboratory]**

**MICKEY: I could transport out of here, but it only carries one and I'm not leaving you. **

**ROSE: You'd follow me anywhere. What did I do to you all those years ago? **

**MICKEY: Guess I'm just stupid. **

**ROSE: You're the bravest man I've ever met. **

**MICKEY: What about the Doctor? **

**ROSE: Oh, all right. Bravest human. **

**MICKEY: Well, I can't think what the Daleks need with me. I'm nothing to them. **

**ROSE: You could be. Whatever's inside that Ark is waking up, and I've seen this happen before. **

**(Rose remembers her meeting with the chained last Dalek.) **

**ROSE [OC]: The first time I saw a Dalek, it was broken. It was dying. But I touched it. The moment I did that, I brought it back to life. **

**ROSE: As the Doctor said, when you travel in time in the Tardis, you soak up all this background radiation. It's harmless. It's just there. But in the Time War, the Daleks evolved so they could use it as a power supply. **

**MICKEY: I love it when you talk technical. **

**ROSE: Shut up. If the Daleks have got something inside that thing, and it needs waking up. **

**MICKEY: They need you. **

**ROSE: You've travelled in time. Either one of us would do. **

**MICKEY: But why would they build something they can't open themselves? **

**BLACK DALEK: The technology is stolen. The Ark is not of Dalek design. **

**ROSE: Then who built it? **

**BLACK DALEK: The Time Lords. This is all that survives of their Home World. **

**ROSE: What's inside? **

**BLACK DALEK: The future.**

**[Parallel Torchwood]**

**PETE: When you left this world, you warned us there'd be more Cybermen. So we sealed them inside the factories. **

**JAKE: Except people argued. Said they were living. We should help them. **

**PETE: And the debate went on. But all that time, the Cybermen made plans. Infiltrated this version of Torchwood, mapped themselves onto your world, and then vanished. **

**DOCTOR: When was this? **

**PETE: Three years ago. **

**DOCTOR: It's taken them three years to cross the void, but we can pop to and fro in a second. Must be the sheer mass of five million Cybermen crossing all at once. **

**PETE: Yeah, Mickey said you'd rattle off that sort of stuff. **

**DOCTOR: Oh, where is the Mickey boy? **

**PETE: He went ahead first. Any chance to go and find Miss Rose Tyler. **

**DOCTOR: She's your daughter. You do know that? Did Mickey explain? **

**PETE: She's not mine. She's the child of a dead man. Look at it, a world of peace. They're calling this The Golden Age. **

**DOCTOR: Who's the President now? **

**PETE: A woman called Harriet Jones. **

**DOCTOR: Oof. I'd keep an eye on her. **

**PETE: But it's a lie. Temperatures have risen by two degrees in the past six months. The ice caps are melting. They're saying all this is going to be flooded. That's not just global warming, is it? **

**DOCTOR: No. **

**PETE: It's the breach. **

**DOCTOR: I've been trying to tell you. Travel between parallel worlds is impossible. Then the Daleks break down the walls with a Sphere. **

**PETE: Daleks? **

**DOCTOR: Then the Cybermen travelled across, then you lot. Those discs. Every time you jump from one reality to another, you rip a hole in the universe. This planet is starting to boil. Keep going and both worlds will fall into the Void. **

**PETE: But you can stop it? The famous Doctor. You can seal the breach? **

**DOCTOR: Leaving five million Cybermen stranded on my Earth. **

**PETE: That's your problem. I'm protecting this world, and this world only. **

**DOCTOR: Hmm. Pete Tyler. I knew you when you were dead. Now here you are, fighting the fight alone. There is a chance, back on my world, Jackie Tyler might still be alive. **

**PETE: My wife died. **

**DOCTOR: Her husband died. Good match. **

**PETE: There's more important things at stake. Doctor, help us. **

**DOCTOR: What, close the breach? Stop the Cybermen? Defeat the Daleks? Do you believe I can do that? **

**PETE: Yes. **

**DOCTOR: Maybe that's all I need. Off we go, then!**

**[Lever room]**

**(The Doctor, Jake and Pete appear.) **

**DOCTOR: First of all, I need to make a phone call. You don't mind? **

**JAKE: You two, guard to door.**

**[Stairwell]**

**(Jackie answers her phone.) **

**JACKIE: Oh, my God, help me.**

**[Yvonne's office]**

**DOCTOR: Jackie, you're alive. Listen. **

**JACKIE [OC]: They tried to download me but I ran away! **

**DOCTOR: Shush. Listen, tell me. Where are you?**

**[Stairwell]**

**JACKIE: I don't know. Staircase.**

**[Yvonne's office]**

**DOCTOR: Yeah, which one? Is there any sort of sign? Anything to identify it? **

**JACKIE [OC]: Yes, a fire extinguisher. **

**DOCTOR: Yeah, that helps**

**[Stairwell]**

**JACKIE: Oh, wait a minute. It says N3.**

**[Yvonne's office]**

**DOCTOR: North corner, staircase three. Just keep low, we're trying our best.**

**[Stairwell]**

**JACKIE: No, don't leave me.**

**[Yvonne's office]**

**DOCTOR: I've got to go. I'm sorry. **

**(The Doctor puts the phone down.) **

**DOCTOR: Jacqueline Andrea Suzette Tyler. **

**PETE: She's not my wife. **

**DOCTOR: I was at the wedding. You got her name wrong. Now then, Jakey boy, if I can open up the bonding chamber on this thing, it'll work on polycarbite. **

**JAKE: What's polycarbite? **

**DOCTOR: Skin of a Dalek.**

**[Corridor]**

**(A piece of A4 paper on a pointer is waved from around the corner.) **

**DOCTOR: Sorry. No white flag. I only had a sheet of A4. Same difference. **

**CYBERMAN: Do you surrender? **

**DOCTOR: I surrender unto you. A very good idea.**

**[Sphere laboratory]**

**(The four Daleks disconnect from the Ark.) **

**DALEK: Final stage of awakening. **

**BLACK DALEK: Your handprint will open the Ark. **

**ROSE: Well tough, because I'm not doing it. **

**BLACK DALEK: Obey or the male will die. **

**ROSE: I can't let them. **

**MICKEY: Rose, don't. **

**BLACK DALEK: Place your hand upon the casket. **

**ROSE: All right! You're going to kill us anyway, so what the hell? If you er, escaped the Time War, don't you want to know what happened? **

**BLACK DALEK: Place your hand **

**ROSE: What happened to the Emperor? **

**BLACK DALEK: The Emperor survived? **

**ROSE: Till he met me. Because if these are going to be my last words, then you're going to listen. I met the Emperor, and I took the Time Vortex and I pulled it into his head and turned him into dust. Do you get that? The God of all Daleks, and I destroyed him. Ha! **

**BLACK DALEK: You will be exterminated! **

**(The Doctor is wearing his 3D spectacles again.) **

**DOCTOR: Oh now, hold on, wait a minute. **

**BLACK DALEK: Alert, alert. You are the Doctor. **

**DALEK: Sensors report he is unarmed. **

**DOCTOR: That's me. Always. **

**BLACK DALEK: Then you are powerless. **

**DOCTOR: Not me. Never. How are you? **

**ROSE: Oh, same old, you know. **

**DOCTOR: Good. And Mickity McMickey. Nice to see you! **

**MICKEY: And you, boss. **

**DALEK: Social interaction will cease! **

**BLACK DALEK: How did you survive the Time War? **

**DOCTOR: By fighting. On the front line. I was there at the fall of Arcadia. Someday I might even come to terms with that. But you lot ran away! **

**BLACK DALEK: We had to survive. **

**DOCTOR: The last four Daleks in existence. So what's so special about you? **

**ROSE: Doctor, they've got names. I mean, Daleks don't have names, do they? One of them said they **

**DALEK: I am Dalek Thay. **

**BLACK DALEK: Dalek Sek. **

**DALEK 3: Dalek Jast. **

**DALEK 2: Dalek Caan. **

**DOCTOR: So that's it! At last. The Cult of Skaro. I thought you were just a legend. **

**ROSE: Who are they? **

**DOCTOR: A secret order above and beyond the Emperor himself. Their job was to imagine, think as the enemy thinks. Even dared to have names. All to find new ways of killing. **

**MICKEY: But that thing, they said it was yours. I mean, Time Lords. They built it. What does it do? **

**DOCTOR: I don't know. Never seen it before. **

**ROSE: But it's Time Lord. **

**DOCTOR: Both sides had secrets. What is it? What have you done? **

**BLACK DALEK: Time Lord science will restore Dalek supremacy. **

**DOCTOR: What does that mean? What sort of Time Lord science? What do you mean? **

**ROSE: They said one touch from a time traveller will wake it up. **

**DOCTOR: Technology using the one thing a Dalek can't do. Touch. Sealed inside your casing. Not feeling anything ever, from birth to death, locked inside a cold metal cage. Completely alone. That explains your voice. No wonder you scream. **

**BLACK DALEK: The Doctor will open the Ark! **

**DOCTOR: The Doctor will not. **

**BLACK DALEK: You have no way of resisting. **

**DOCTOR: Well, you got me there. Although there is always this. **

**BLACK DALEK: A sonic probe? **

**DOCTOR: That's screwdriver. **

**BLACK DALEK: It is harmless. **

**DOCTOR: Oh, yes. Harmless is just the word. That's why I like it. Doesn't kill, doesn't wound, doesn't maim. But I'll tell you what it does do. It is very good at opening doors. **

**(The door to the laboratory blows in. Enter Jake and a Cyberman with all guns blazing.) **

**CYBERMAN: Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete! **

**DALEK 3: Alert. Casing impaired. Casing impaired. **

**DOCTOR: Rose, get out! **

**BLACK DALEK: Fire power insufficient! Fire power insufficient! **

**(Rose stumbles. Pete helps her up.) **

**PETE: Come on. **

**(Mickey dives for his big gun.) **

**CYBERMAN: Daleks will be deleted. Delete. Delete. **

**ROSE: Mickey, come on! **

**DALEK 3: Adapt to weaponry. **

**BLACK DALEK: Fire power restored! **

**(And kills a Cyberman. Mickey gets jostled and he puts out his hand to steady himself. It touches the Ark. He and Jake join the Doctor, Rose and Pete at an emergency blast door.) **

**BLACK DALEK: Cybermen primary target.**

**[Corridor]**

**(The Doctor closes the blast door.) **

**DOCTOR: Jake, check the stairwell. The rest of you, come on.**

**[Sphere chamber]**

**(The Ark is steaming.) **

**BLACK DALEK: Cybermen have been exterminated. Daleks are supreme. **

**DALEK 2: The Genesis Ark is primed. **

**BLACK DALEK: The Ark needs area of thirteen square miles. Move! **

**DALEK 2: Genesis Ark mobile.**

**[Corridor]**

**MICKEY: I just fell, I didn't mean it! **

**DOCTOR: Mickey, without us, they'd have opened it by force. To do that, they'd have blown up the sun. You've done us a favour. Now, run!**

**[Corridor 2]**

**(Jackie is trapped between two squads of Cybermen on the stairs, so she runs into a corridor and meets two more.) **

**CYBERMAN: You will be upgraded. **

**JACKIE: No, but you can't. Please. **

**(The Cybermen are shot down from behind.) **

**JACKIE: Pete? **

**PETE: Hello, Jacks. **

**JACKIE: I said there were ghosts, but that's not fair. Why him? **

**PETE: I'm not a ghost. **

**JACKIE: But you're dead. You died twenty years ago, Pete. **

**DOCTOR: It's Pete from a different universe. There are parallel worlds, Jackie. Every single decision we make creates a parallel existence, a different dimension where **

**JACKIE: Oh, you can shut up. Oh, you look old. **

**PETE: You don't. **

**JACKIE: How can you be standing there? **

**PETE: I just got lucky. Lived my life. You were left on your own. You didn't marry again, or **

**JACKIE: There was never anyone else. Twenty years, though. Look at me. I never left that flat. Did nothing with myself. **

**PETE: You brought her up. Rose Tyler. That's not bad. **

**JACKIE: Yeah. **

**PETE: In my world, it worked. All those daft little plans of mine, they worked. Made me rich. **

**JACKIE: I don't care about that. How rich? **

**PETE: Very. **

**JACKIE: I don't care about that. How very? **

**PETE: Thing is though, Jacks, you're not my wife. I'm sorry, but you're not. I mean, we both. You know, it's just sort of. Oh, come here. **

**(He puts down the gun and she runs into his arms.)**

**[Warehouse]**

**(The Daleks burst through the door.) **

**BLACK DALEK: Exterminate! **

**CYBERMEN: Delete. Delete. **

**(The two sides open fire.) **

**DALEK: Exterminate. **

**CYBERMAN: Delete. **

**SOLDIER: Everyone get down. **

**(The Torchwood security join in the fight.) **

**DALEK: Exterminate. Exterminate. **

**CYBERMAN: Delete. **

**(The Cybermen don't stand a chance as the Daleks glide through with the Ark.) **

**SOLDIER: Get down! Get down! **

**CYBERLEADER: Emergency. All units will converge on the Torchwood Tower. Repeat. All Cybermen to Torchwood. **

**(Cybermen in the street start marching, leaving the humans alone. **

**The Doctor looks carefully inside the warehouse, then crawls over to a crate and grabs a pair of Magnaclamps before dodging laser fire to get back.) **

**ROSE: Come on, please. **

**SOLDIER: Cover me. **

**(The Doctor looks back in again with his 3D glasses.) **

**BLACK DALEK: Override roof mechanism. **

**(The warehouse roof shutters start to slide back.) **

**BLACK DALEK: Elevate. **

**ROSE: What're they doing? Why do they need to get outside? **

**DOCTOR: Time Lord science. What Time Lord science? What is it? **

**(The Ark and the Black Dalek glide up and out into Canary Wharf.)**

**[Corridor]**

**DOCTOR: We've got to see what it's doing. We've got to go back up. Come on! All of you. top floor! **

**JACKIE: That's forty five floors up! Believe me, I've done them all. **

**JAKE: We could always take the lift.**

**[Midair]**

**BLACK DALEK: The Genesis Ark will open. **

**(The Ark contains another Dalek. It starts to spin around.)**

**[Yvonne's office]**

**(The Doctor gets to the window in time to see the Ark shooting out Daleks in all directions as it spins around.) **

**DOCTOR: Time Lord science. It's bigger on the inside. **

**MICKEY: Did the Time Lords put those Daleks in there? What for? **

**DOCTOR: It's a prison ship. **

**ROSE: How many Daleks? **

**DOCTOR: Millions. **

**(The Daleks spread out over London as Cybermen clomp their way through the streets before stopping and shooting into the sky.)**

"oh my god that's London getting destroyed" past Rose said about to break down into tears River put an arm on her shoulder comfortingly to be honest she could not hate Rose and 10too was looking at her admiringly already her past was changing to include 10too as her husband and not the Doctor 11 understood and smiled at River indicating 10too who was sad about the memory as well looking ready to break down 9 began comforting his Rose while the Jacks comforted Jenny the Holmes's comforted Alicia Curtis comforted Mikaela 11 looked put out for a second until Holmes 4's changes came into effect and another Rose appeared who hugged 11 the Master was silent plotting seeing 11's rose appear he plotted to hypnotize her and take her for himself before they left he also plotted to hypnotize Jenny before this was over as revenge against Jack the drums may be gone but he had escaped Gallifrey when the Doctor's saved it and wanted Revenge against the Doctor he was also mourning the Victims of that day hey he may be Evil but even he wouldn't wish Cybermen and Daleks on anyone even the Doctor the four Holmes's sensed his plotting and vowed to stop it at any turn.

**[Midair]**

**BLACK DALEK: Exterminate all life forms below. Exterminate! **

**(So people get killed as well as the Cybermen.)**

**[Lever room]**

**PETE: I'm sorry, but you've had it. This world's going to crash and burn. There's nothing we can do. We're going home. **

**(Pete takes a yellow medallion from a commando.) **

**PETE: Jacks, take this. You're coming with us.**

**JACKIE: But they're destroying the city. **

**PETE: I'd forgotten you could argue. It's not just London, it's the whole world. But there's another world just waiting for you, Jacks. And it's safe as long as the Doctor closes the breach. Doctor? **

**(The Doctor turns around, wearing his 3D spectacles.) **

**DOCTOR: Oh, I'm ready. I've got the equipment right here. Thank you, Torchwood. **

**(The Doctor uses a computer terminal.) **

**DOCTOR: Slam it down and close off both universes. **

**COMPUTER: Reboot systems. **

**ROSE: But we can't just leave. What about the Daleks? And the Cybermen? **

**DOCTOR: They're part of the problem, and that makes them part of the solution. Oh yes! Well? Isn't anyone going to ask what is it with the glasses? **

**ROSE: What is it with the glasses? **

**DOCTOR: I can see, that's what. because we've got two separate worlds, but in between the two separate worlds, we've got the Void. That's where the Daleks were hiding. And the Cybermen travelled through the Void to get here. And you lot, one world to another, via the Void. Oh, I like that. Via the Void. Look. **

**(He gives the spectacles to Rose.) **

**DOCTOR: I've been through it. Do you see? **

**(Lots of speckles in the air around the Doctor.) **

**COMPUTER: Reboot in three minutes. **

**ROSE: What is it? **

**DOCTOR: Void stuff. **

**ROSE: Like er, background radiation. **

**DOCTOR: That's it. Look at the others. And the only one who hasn't been through the Void, your mother. First time she's looked normal all in her life. **

**JACKIE: Oi. **

**DOCTOR: But the Daleks lived inside the Void. They're bristling with it. Cybermen, all of them. I just open the Void and reverse. The Void stuff gets sucked back inside. **

**ROSE: Pulling them all in! **

**DOCTOR: Pulling them all in! **

**MICKEY: Sorry, what's the Void? **

**DOCTOR: The dead space. Some people call it Hell. **

**MICKEY: So you're sending the Daleks and Cybermen to Hell. Man, I told you he was good. **

**ROSE: But it's like you said. We've all got Void stuff. Me too, because we went to that parallel world. We're all contaminated. We'll get pulled in. **

**DOCTOR: That's why you've got to go. **

**COMPUTER: Reboot in two minutes. **

**DOCTOR: Back to Pete's world. Hey, we should call it that. Pete's World. I'm opening the Void, but only on this side. You'll be safe on that side. **

**PETE: And then you close it, for good? **

**DOCTOR: The breach itself is soaked in Void stuff. In the end it'll close itself. And that's it. Kaput. **

**ROSE: But you stay on this side? **

**MICKEY: But you'll get pulled in. **

**DOCTOR: That's why I got these. (Magnaclamps) I'll just have to hold on tight. I've been doing it all my life. **

**ROSE: I'm supposed to go. **

**DOCTOR: Yeah. **

**ROSE: To another world, and then it gets sealed off. **

**DOCTOR: Yeah. **

**ROSE: Forever. That's not going to happen. **

**(The building shakes.) **

**PETE: We haven't got time to argue. The plan works. We're going. You too. All of us. **

**ROSE: No, I'm not leaving here. **

**JACKIE: I'm not going without her. **

**PETE: Oh, my God. We're going! **

**JACKIE: I've had twenty years without you, so button it. I'm not leaving her. **

**ROSE: You've got to. **

**JACKIE: Well, that's tough. **

**ROSE: Mum. **

**COMPUTER: Reboot in one minute. **

**ROSE: I've had a life with you for nineteen years, but then I met the Doctor, and all the things I've seen him do for me, for you, for all of us. For the whole stupid planet and every planet out there. He does it alone, mum. But not anymore, because now he's got me. **

**(The Doctor puts a medallion around Rose's neck and Pete presses his button.) **

**ROSE: What're you**

**[Parallel Torchwood]**

**ROSE: Oh no, you don't. He's not doing that to me again. **

**(Rose hits her button.)**

**[Lever room]**

**ROSE: I think this is the on switch.**

"you choose me" 9 said shell shocked "of course I would" 9's Rose said through her tears.

**[Parallel Torchwood]**

**(Pete rips off Jackie's medallion.) **

**JACKIE: But I've got to go back! **

**PETE: The Doctor said every time we use one of these, it damages the whole world. Now that's it! **

**JACKIE: She's your daughter! **

**PETE: She's your daughter, not mine. That's an order. **

**(Pete takes Mickey's medallion.) **

**JACKIE: Mickey, tell him. Tell him, Mickey. Mickey!**

**[Lever room]**

**DOCTOR: Once the breach collapses, that's it. You will never be able to see her again. Your own mother! **

**ROSE: I made my choice a long time ago, and I'm never going to leave you. So what can I do to help? **

**COMPUTER: Systems rebooted. Open access. **

**DOCTOR: Those coordinates over there, set them all at six. And hurry up. **

**(Rose goes to the terminal and takes her medallion off.)**

**[Parallel Torchwood]**

**JACKIE: Get away from me!**

**[Lever room]**

**ROSE: We've got Cybermen on the way up. **

**DOCTOR: How many floors down? **

**ROSE: Just one.**

**[Stairwell]**

**CYBERLEADER: We will retreat through the breach. Regain the Home World. **

**(A Cyberman with a gun like Mickey's blocks their way.) **

**CYBER-YVONNE: You will not pass. **

**CYBERMAN: What is the meaning of this? **

**CYBER-YVONNE: You will not pass. **

**(She shoots the Cybermen.) **

**CYBER-YVONNE: I did my duty for Queen and Country. I did my duty for Queen and Country. I did my duty for Queen and Country. **

**(She cries a tear of blood.)**

**[Lever room]**

**COMPUTER: Levers operational. **

**ROSE: That's more like it. Bit of a smile. The old team. **

**DOCTOR: Hope and Glory, Mutt and Jeff, Shiver and Shake. **

**ROSE: Which one's Shiver? **

**DOCTOR: Oh, I'm Shake. **

**(The Doctor gives Rose a Magnaclamp and they put them on the walls by the levers.) **

**DOCTOR: Press the red button.**

**[Midair]**

**BLACK DALEK: Breach active. It is the Doctor. Exterminate him! **

**(Daleks swoop towards Torchwood Tower.) **

**DALEKS: Exterminate!**

**[Lever room]**

**DOCTOR: When it starts, just hold on tight. Shouldn't be too bad for us but the Daleks and the Cybermen are steeped in Void stuff. Are you ready? **

**ROSE: So are they. **

**(The Daleks are visible outside the window.) **

**DOCTOR: Let's do it! **

**(They push the levers up then grab the Magnaclamps.) **

**COMPUTER: Online. **

**(A bright light comes out of the breach and a strong wind rushes into it, sucking the first Daleks through the windows and into itself.) **

**DALEKS: Emergency! **

**DOCTOR: The breach is open! Into the Void! Ha! **

**(Cybermen all over the world are lifted off their feet and into the air. There is a steady stream of Daleks and Cybermen all being sucked through the one broken window into the Void.)**

**[Midair]**

**BLACK DALEK: Emergency temporal shift! **

**(The Black Dalek Sek saves himself, but the Ark gets sucked away. On the ground, people come out of hiding to watch.)**

**[Lever room]**

**(Rose's lever moves a little.) **

**COMPUTER: Offline. **

**(The suction starts to decrease. Rose has to let go of the Magnaclamp to grab the lever and pull it, but she and it are being dragged the wrong way.) **

**ROSE: I've got to get it upright! **

**(Somehow she manages it.) **

**COMPUTER: Online and locked. **

**(The suction builds up.) **

**DOCTOR: Rose, hold on! Hold on! **

**(Rose is being pulled horizontally towards the Void. The Doctor cannot reach her as her fingers finally slip from the lever handle. Then Pete pops in, catches her and vanishes with his daughter in his arms. The wind dies down and the Void closes itself like paper down a plughole.) **

**COMPUTER: Systems closed.**

**[Parallel Torchwood]**

**(Rose hammers on the wall.) **

**ROSE: Take me back! Take me back! Take me back. **

**PETE: It's stopped working. He did it. He closed the breach. **

**ROSE: No. **

**(The Doctor and Rose lean against the walls for a few moments, then he walks away slowly.) **

**DOCTOR [OC]: Rose.**

"We lose Rose" 9 yelled shell shocked all three Rose's broke down 10 10too and 11 looked saddened the doctors comforted the Rose's. River looked saddened herself 11 had told her about Rose especially losing her twice she saw how saddened he was and he disappeared moments afterward 10too put an arm around her should and River leaned into the embrace. Jenny was crying at her parent's fate the Jack's joined together hugging Jenny as she cried everyone else was silent.

**[The Tyler house]**

**ROSE [OC]: Last night I had a dream. **

**DOCTOR [OC]: Rose **

**ROSE [OC]: I heard a voice and it was calling my name. **

**DOCTOR [OC]: Rose. Rose. Rose. **

**ROSE: I had a dream. **

**ROSE [OC]: I told Mum and Dad and Mickey. Anyone else would think I was mad. But not those three. They believed it because they've met the Doctor. So they listened to the dream. **

**ROSE: He was calling me, and **

**ROSE [OC]: And that night, we packed up, got into dad's old Jeep and off we went. Just like the dream said. Followed the voice across the water. Kept on driving hundreds and hundreds of miles, because he's calling. **

**DOCTOR [OC]: Rose.**

**[Dårlig Ulv Stranden]**

**(Rose walks alone across the windswept beach. Pete, Jackie and Mickey stay with the Jeep.) **

**ROSE [OC]: Here I am at last. And this is the story of how I died. **

**(An image of the Doctor appears near Rose.) **

**ROSE: Where are you? **

**HOLO-DOCTOR: Inside the Tardis.**

**[Tardis]**

**DOCTOR: There's one tiny little gap in the Universe left, just about to close, and it takes a lot of power to send this projection. I'm in orbit around a super nova. I'm burning up a sun just to say goodbye.**

**[Dårlig Ulv Stranden]**

**ROSE: You look like a ghost. **

**HOLO-DOCTOR: Hold on **

**(He uses his sonic screwdriver to solidify the image.) **

**ROSE: Can I **

**HOLO-DOCTOR: I'm still just an image. No touch. **

**ROSE: Can't you come through properly? **

**HOLO-DOCTOR: The whole thing would fracture. Two universes would collapse. **

**ROSE: So? **

**HOLO-DOCTOR: Where are we? Where did the gap come out? **

**ROSE: We're in Norway. **

**HOLO-DOCTOR: Norway. Right. **

**ROSE: About fifty miles out of Burgen. It's called 'Dårlig Ulv Stranden'. **

**HOLO-DOCTOR: Dalek? **

**ROSE: Dårlig. It's Norwegian for bad. This translates as Bad Wolf Bay. How long have we got? **

**HOLO-DOCTOR: About two minutes. **

**ROSE: I can't think of what to say! **

**HOLO-DOCTOR: You've still got Mister Mickey, then? **

**ROSE: There's five of us now. Mum, Dad, Mickey and the baby. **

**HOLO-DOCTOR: You're not? **

**ROSE: No. It's mum. She's three months gone. More Tylers on the way. **

**HOLO-DOCTOR: And what about you? Are you **

**ROSE: Yeah, I'm back working in the shop. **

**HOLO-DOCTOR: Oh, good for you. **

**ROSE: Shut up. No, I'm not. There's still a Torchwood on this planet. It's open for business. I think I know a thing or two about aliens. **

**HOLO-DOCTOR: Rose Tyler, Defender of the Earth. You're dead, officially, back home. So many people died that day and you've gone missing. You're on a list of the dead. Here you are, living a life day after day. The one adventure I can never have. **

**ROSE: Am I ever going to see you again? **

**HOLO-DOCTOR: You can't. **

**ROSE: What're you going to do? **

**HOLO-DOCTOR: Oh, I've got the Tardis. Same old life, last of the Time Lords. **

**ROSE: On your own. I, I love you. **

**HOLO-DOCTOR: Quite right, too. And I suppose, if it's one last chance to say it, Rose Tyler **

**(The Doctor vanishes. He stands in the Tardis, crying, as Jackie runs go comfort her sobbing daughter.)**

**[Tardis]**

**(The Doctor slowly walks around the console, setting controls, then looks up and sees a figure in white, complete with veil.) **

**DOCTOR: What? **

**(She turns around.) **

**DONNA: Oh! **

**DOCTOR: What? **

**DONNA: Who are you? **

**DOCTOR: But **

**DONNA: Where am I, eh? **

**DOCTOR: What? **

**DONNA: What the hell is this place? **

**DOCTOR: What?**

"you love me?" 9 asked 9's Rose blushed severely "I do love you my doctor" She replied and the two kissed they all watched smiling except the Master who looked ready to vomit "so which episode next?" Holmes 1 asked "the lodger I need some laughs" Alicia said.


	3. the Lodger

**Watching the Lodger**

"I'm sorry but what happens in the lodger?" 11 asked "it's where you meet Craig" Holmes 1 replied as the master disappeared and a note appeared "he was plotting bad things so we've replaced him with Sarah Jane Smith" Holmes 1 read as Sarah Jane appeared "where am I" she asked "long story" 11 said "who are you" she asked pointing at 9 and 11 "Sarah they are the Doctor" 11's rose said "then your crossing your time line by being here that should be a Paradox" Sarah said "Don't ask how it's not" Holmes 2 said picking the episode.

**[Aickman Road]**

**(The Tardis materialises in a small park across the road from groups of terraced houses.) **

**DOCTOR: No, Amy, it's definitely not the fifth moon of Cindie Colesta. I think I can see a Ryman's. **

**(There is an explosion, throwing the Doctor to the ground, and the Tardis dematerialises.) **

**DOCTOR: Amy! Amy!**

**[Tardis]**

**(The Tardis is shaking, and there is a shower of sparks nearby.) **

**AMY: Doctor? It's saying we're on Earth. Essex, Colchester. **

**(The shaking stops.) **

**AMY: Doctor? It's taking off again. Doctor, can you hear me?**

**[Aickman Road]**

**DOCTOR: Amy! Amy.**

"What just happened to the Tardis?" 9 asked "you'll find out in the episode" 11 said not giving it away.

**[Aickman Road]**

**DOCTOR: Amy! Amy. **

**(One day later, a young man is strolling past one of the terraces of houses when he hears a voice.) **

**MAN [OC]: Hello? Hello, please? Hello? I need your help. There's been an accident. Please, help me. **

**(The young man goes up to the door, which has a cat flap in it. The voice is coming from the intercom for the two flats, 79a and 79b. The door is electronically opened.)**

**[House]**

**(The upstairs lights are flickering.) **

**STEVEN: Hello? **

**MAN [OC]: Please, will you help me? **

**STEVEN: Help you? What's wrong? **

**(A figure is standing at the top of the stairs.) **

**MAN: Something terrible's happened. Please help me. **

**(Steven goes up the stairs and into the flat to the sound of spooky music. This door is exactly like the front door, complete with cat flap.)**

**[Flat]**

**(Downstairs, in 79b.) **

**SOPHIE: Craig, what's that on the ceiling? **

**CRAIG: What's what on the ceiling? **

**SOPHIE: That. It's coming from upstairs. **

**(A damp stain in the corner.) **

**SOPHIE: Who lives up there again? **

**CRAIG: Just some bloke. **

**(The stain spreads.) **

**CRAIG: So what's the plan tonight? Pizza, booze, telly? **

**SOPHIE: Yeah, pizza, booze, telly. **

**(Bang! upstairs.) **

**SOPHIE: What is he doing up there? You put the advert up yet? **

**CRAIG: Yeah, did it today, paper shop window. One furnished room available immediately, shared kitchen, bathroom, with twenty seven year old male, non-smoker, four hundred pound pcm, per calendar month, suit young professional. **

**SOPHIE: Mmm, sounds ideal. That's your mission in life, Craig. Find me a man. **

**CRAIG: Yeah, otherwise you'll have to settle for me. **

**SOPHIE: You'll have to settle for me first. **

**(Sophie answers her phone.) **

**SOPHIE: Oh, Melina again. What? Right. Yeah, but I've kind of got plans. No, it's nothing important, it's just Craig. **

**(Craig sees the stain spreading again.) **

**CRAIG: Oh, thanks, Soph. **

**SOPHIE: Sorry. You know what I mean. Okay, I'll talk to Craig. Okay. Now she's having a Dylan crisis on top of the Clare crisis. It could be another all-nighter. I'm sorry, but I really should go. Do you mind if I go? **

**CRAIG: No, not at all. No, honestly. Course not. Go. **

**SOPHIE: Because I could stay. **

**CRAIG: No, go on. **

**SOPHIE: I mean, we've got plans. **

**CRAIG: Just pizza. **

**SOPHIE: Yeah, it's just pizza. Okay, right, I'm going. **

**CRAIG: All right, then. Well, er, I'll see you soon. **

**SOPHIE: Yeah. **

**CRAIG: All right. And give me a call, and I hope everything's okay. **

**SOPHIE: Thanks, sorry. **

**(Sophie leaves the flat and hears noises from upstairs, then footsteps. She leaves the house.) **

**CRAIG: Just tell her. Just tell her. I love you. I love you. Oh, just. Hey, I don't know if you knew. Oh. **

**(The doorbell rings.) **

**CRAIG: Every time. **

**(Sophie has left her keys behind on a fluffy pink key ring, so he picks them up and goes to the front door.) **

**CRAIG: I love you. I love you.**

**[Front door]**

**CRAIG: I love you. I love you. **

**(He opens the door.) **

**CRAIG: I love you. **

**DOCTOR: Well, that's good, because I'm your new lodger. Do you know, this is going to be easier than I expected.**

Everyone burst into solid laughter "you like him but you don't allow me to do that to you" past Jack whined "as I keep saying buy me a drink first" 9 said "what about you?" he asked Holmes 1 "buy me a pocket watch first" he replied "such hard work" Past Jack said "but worth it" Holmes 1 replied as Alicia chuckled "you already have a pocket watch" she whispered "I know it is to get Sir Flirts-a-lot off my back" the four Holmes's whispered back before hi-fiving each other "what?" Future Jack asked "none of your business Captain Flirts-a-lot" They said as everyone burst out laughing at the look on Jack's face.

**(The Doctor takes the fluffy pink keys from Craig. There is a Bluetooth device in his ear.) **

**CRAIG: But I only put the advert up today. I didn't put my address. **

**DOCTOR: Well, aren't you lucky I came along? More lucky than you know. Less of a young professional, more of an ancient amateur, but frankly I'm an absolute dream. **

**CRAIG: Hang on a minute, mate. I don't know if I want you staying. And give me back those keys. You can't have those. **

**DOCTOR: Yes, quite right. Have some rent. **

**(The Doctor hands Craig a paper take-away bag with lots of twenty pound notes in it.) **

**DOCTOR: That's probably quite a lot, isn't it? Looks like a lot. Is it a lot? I can never tell. **

**(They go into the hallway. The lights upstairs are flickering.) **

**DOCTOR: Don't spend it all on sweets, unless you like sweets. I like sweets. Ooo. **

**(The Doctor gives Craig a couple of air kisses about six inches from each cheek.)**

The two Jacks looked Cowed while 11 smirked at them "deal with it" he said "ooh it is on now" Jenny said making everyone laugh "the doctor vs Jacks news at 11" 10's rose continued before laughing together with her Daughter.

**DOCTOR: That's how we greet each other nowadays, isn't it? I'm the Doctor. Well, they call me the Doctor. I don't know why. I call me the Doctor, too. Still don't know why. **

**CRAIG: Craig Owens. The Doctor? **

**DOCTOR: Yep. Who lives upstairs? **

**CRAIG: Just some bloke. **

**DOCTOR: What's he look like? **

**CRAIG: Normal. He's very quiet. **

**(Crash.) **

**CRAIG: Usually. Sorry, who are you again? Hello?**

**[Flat]**

**CRAIG: Excuse me? **

**DOCTOR: Ah. I suppose that's dry rot? **

**CRAIG: Or damp. Or mildew. **

**DOCTOR: Or none of the above. **

**CRAIG: I'll get someone to fix it. **

**DOCTOR: No, I'll fix it. I'm good at fixing rot. Call me the Rotmeister. No, I'm the Doctor, don't call me the Rotmeister. This is the most beautiful parlour I have ever seen. You're obviously a man of impeccable taste. I can stay, Craig, can't I? Say I can. **

**CRAIG: You haven't even seen the room. **

**DOCTOR: The room? **

**CRAIG: Your room. **

**DOCTOR: My room? Oh, yes. My room. My room. Take me to my room.**

**[Doctor's room]**

**(Eighties decor.) **

**CRAIG: Yeah, this is Mark's old room. He owns the place. Moved out about a month ago. This uncle he'd never even heard of died and left a load of money in the will. **

**DOCTOR: How very convenient. This'll do just right. In fact. **

**(Another loud crash from above. The Doctor tests the air with a damp finger.) **

**DOCTOR: No time to lose. I'll take it. Ah you'll want to see my credentials. There. **

**(The psychic paper gets passed behind the Doctor's back and shown to Craig three times.) **

**DOCTOR: National Insurance number. NHS number. References. **

**CRAIG: Is that a reference from the Archbishop of Canterbury? **

**DOCTOR: I'm his special favourite. Are you hungry? I'm hungry. **

**CRAIG: I haven't got anything in.**

**[Flat]**

**DOCTOR: You've got everything I need for an omelette fines herbes, pour deux. So, who's the girl on the fridge? **

**(A photograph of Craig and Sophie, along with the Vincent van Gogh Self-portrait in Straw Hat postcard.) **

**CRAIG: My friend. Sophie. **

**DOCTOR: Girlfriend? **

**CRAIG: A friend who is a girl. There's nothing going on. **

**DOCTOR: Oh, that's completely normal. Works for me. **

**CRAIG: We met at work about a year ago, at the call centre. **

**DOCTOR: Oh really, a communications exchange? That could be handy. **

**CRAIG: Firm's going down though. The bosses are using a totally rubbish business model. I know what they should do. I got a plan all worked out. But I'm just a phone drone, I can't go running in saying I know best. Why am I telling you this? I don't even know you. **

**DOCTOR: Well, I've got one of those faces. People never stop blurting out their plans while I'm around. **

**CRAIG: Right. Where's your stuff? **

**DOCTOR: Oh, don't worry, it'll materialise. If all goes to plan.**

"note to self never tell you my plans unless I have to" Holmes 1 said 9, 10 and 11 looked cowed while 10too laughed "you just got burned" he said "shut it John Noble Smith" 11 said "nice Name for me I'll take it" John said.

**[Tardis]**

**(The Tardis is struggling to stay solid.) **

**AMY: Come on, which one? Which one? No. Why won't you land?**

**[Flat]**

**(The omelettes have been demolished.) **

**CRAIG: Oh, that was incredible. That was absolutely brilliant. Where did you learn to cook? **

**DOCTOR: Paris, in the eighteenth century. No, hang on, that's not recent, is it? Seventeenth? No, no, no. Twentieth. Sorry, I'm not used to doing them in the right order. **

**CRAIG: Has anyone ever told you that you're a bit weird? **

**DOCTOR: They never really stop. Ever been to Paris, Craig? **

**CRAIG: Nah. I can't see the point of Paris. I'm not much of a traveller. **

**DOCTOR: I can tell from your sofa. **

**CRAIG: My sofa? **

**DOCTOR: You're starting to look like it. **

**CRAIG: Thanks, mate, that's lovely. No, I like it here. I'd miss it, I'd miss **

**DOCTOR: Those keys. **

**CRAIG: What? **

**DOCTOR: You're sort of fondling them. **

**CRAIG: I'm holding them. **

**DOCTOR: Right. **

**CRAIG: Anyway. These, these are your keys. **

**DOCTOR: I can stay? **

**CRAIG: Yeah, you're weird and you can cook. It's good enough for me. Right. Outdoor, front door, your door. **

**DOCTOR: My door. My place. My gaff. Ha ha! Yes. Me with a key. **

**CRAIG: And listen, Mark and I, we had an arrangement where if you ever need me out of your hair, just give me a shout, okay? **

**DOCTOR: Why would I want that? **

**CRAIG: In case you want to bring someone round. A girlfriend or, a boyfriend? **

**CRAIG: Oh, I will. I'll shout if that happens. Yes. Something like, I was not expecting this! By the way, that. The rot. I've got the strangest feeling we shouldn't touch it.**

**[Doctor's room]**

**DOCTOR: Earth to Pond, Earth to Pond.**

**[Tardis]**

**DOCTOR [OC]: Come in, Pond. **

**AMY: Doctor! **

**(Massive feedback through the earpiece.) **

**AMY: Sorry. **

**DOCTOR: Could you not wreck my new earpiece, Pond?**

**[Craig's room]**

**(Craig is on his phone and looking at the bank notes.) **

**CRAIG: No, I mean, he seems a laugh. He's a bit weird. Good weird, you know? **

**SOPHIE [OC]: And he just happens to have three grand on him in a paper bag? **

**CRAIG: Yeah.**

**[Sophie's room]**

**SOPHIE: Wait, wait. The Doctor?**

**[Craig's room]**

**SOPHIE [OC]: Craig, what if he's a dealer?**

**[Aickman Road]**

**(A woman is walking along after a late night at a club.) **

**MAN [OC]: Hello. Stop, please. Can you hear me? I need your help.**

**[Doctor's room]**

**DOCTOR: How's the Tardis coping?**

**[Tardis]**

**(Amy holds out the hand set.) **

**AMY: See for yourself.**

**[Doctor's room]**

**DOCTOR: Ooo, nasty. She's locked in a materialisation loop, trying to land again**

**[Tardis]**

**DOCTOR [OC]: But she can't. **

**AMY: Hmm. And whatever's stopping her is upstairs in that flat. So, go upstairs and sort it.**

**[Aickman Road]**

**MAN [OC]: Please. My little girl's hurt. **

**(The woman goes inside.)**

**[Doctor's room]**

**DOCTOR: I don't know what it is yet. Anything that can stop the Tardis from landing is big. Scary big.**

**[Tardis]**

**AMY: Wait. Are you scared?**

**[House]**

**(A seemingly younger man is standing at the top of the stairs.) **

**MAN [OC]: I'm so sorry, but will you help me? Please? **

**CLUBBER: Help you? **

**(She goes up the stairs.)**

**[Craig's room]**

**SOPHIE [OC]: A bow tie? Are you serious? **

**DOCTOR [OC]: Be fair. Could be even **

**CRAIG: Hang on a sec.**

**[Sophie's room]**

**SOPHIE: What? Craig.**

**[Craig's room]**

**SOPHIE [OC]: Craig? **

**(Craig has got out of bed to listen to the Doctor's voice coming through the wall.) **

**DOCTOR [OC]: Orange juice. Neocene Arbuckle. Rare tarantula on the table. Oh.**

**[Doctor's room]**

**DOCTOR: I can't go up there until I know what it is and how to deal with it. And it is vital that this man upstairs doesn't realise who and what I am. So no sonicking. No advanced technology. I can only use this because we're on scramble. To anyone else hearing this conversation, we're talking absolute gibberish.**

**[Craig's room]**

**DOCTOR [OC]: Practical eruption in chicken. Descartes Lombardy spiral.**

**[Doctor's room]**

**DOCTOR: Now all I've got to do is pass as an ordinary human being. Simple. What could possibly go wrong? **

**AMY [OC]: Have you seen you? **

**DOCTOR: So you're just going to be snide. No helpful hints?**

**[Tardis]**

**AMY: Hmm. Well, here's one. Bow tie, get rid.**

**[Doctor's room]**

**DOCTOR: Bow ties are cool. Come on, Amy, I'm a normal bloke. Tell me what normal blokes do. **

**AMY [OC]: They watch telly, they play football**

**[Tardis]**

**AMY: They go down the pub.**

"note to self. Never Dare the Doctors to go domestic for a week" John said.

**[Doctor's room]**

**DOCTOR: I could do those things. I don't, but I could. **

**(Bang upstairs.) **

**DOCTOR: Hang on. Wait, wait, wait. Amy? **

**(The Tardis is going crazy and the hands on the Doctor's alarm clock and wrist watch are going backwards and forwards very rapidly.) **

**DOCTOR: Interesting. Localised time loop.**

**[Tardis]**

**AMY: Ow. What's all that?**

**[Doctor's room]**

**DOCTOR: Time distortion. Whatever's happening upstairs is still affecting you. **

**(Lights are flashing in the upstairs flat. The woman is screaming.)**

**[Tardis]**

**AMY: It's stopped. Ish.**

**[Doctor's room]**

**AMY [OC]: How about your end? **

**DOCTOR: My end's good. **

**AMY [OC]: So**

**[Tardis]**

**AMY: Doesn't sound great, but nothing to worry about?**

**[Doctor's room]**

**DOCTOR: No, no, no, not really. Just keep the zigzag plotter on full.**

**[Tardis]**

**DOCTOR [OC]: That'll protect you. **

**AMY: Ow.**

**[Doctor's room]**

**DOCTOR: Amy, I said the zigzag plotter.**

**[Tardis]**

**AMY: I pulled the zigzag plotter.**

**[Doctor's room]**

**DOCTOR: What, you're standing with the door behind you?**

**[Tardis]**

**AMY: Yes.**

**[Doctor's room]**

**DOCTOR: Okay, take two steps to your right and pull it again. **

**(Still the same switch, mind you.) **

**DOCTOR: Now, I must not use the sonic. I've got work to do.**

**[Tardis]**

**DOCTOR [OC]: Need to pick up a few items. **

**AMY: Hey.**

**[Aickman Road]**

**(The Doctor returns to the terrace with a shopping trolley full of miscellanea. A cat protests.) **

**DOCTOR: Shush. Don't get comfortable.**

**[Corridor]**

**(Craig is waiting for the bathroom. The Doctor is singing to the tune of La Donna e mobile.) **

**DOCTOR [OC]: Ta ra ra boom de ay quanda rilo, something is happening.) **

**CRAIG: Doctor. **

**DOCTOR [OC]: Hello? **

**CRAIG: How long are you going to be in there? **

**DOCTOR [OC]: Oh, sorry. I like a good soak. **

**(Banging from upstairs.) **

**CRAIG: What the hell was that?**

**[Bathroom]**

**(The Doctor is in the shower.) **

**DOCTOR: What did you say?**

**[Corridor]**

**CRAIG: I'm just going to go upstairs. See if he's okay.**

**[Bathroom]**

**DOCTOR: Sorry? **

**(Craig goes up the stairs.) **

**DOCTOR: What did you say?**

**[Upstairs door]**

**(A grey haired figure opens the door on the chain.) **

**MAN: Yes? Hello?**

**[Bathroom]**

**DOCTOR: Craig? **

**(The Doctor gets out of the shower, slips and falls.) **

**DOCTOR: Ow.**

**[Upstairs door]**

**CRAIG: It's me from downstairs. I heard a big bang.**

**[Bathroom]**

**DOCTOR: No choice. It's sonicking time. **

**(The Doctor grabs an electric toothbrush.)**

**[Upstairs door]**

**MAN: Thank you, Craig, but I don't need your help.**

**[House]**

**(The Doctor, with a towel around his waist, meets Craig at the foot of the stairs. He points the toothbrush at the upstairs door and makes it go whirr.) **

**DOCTOR: What happened, what's going on? **

**CRAIG: Is that my toothbrush? **

**DOCTOR: Correct. You spoke to the man upstairs? **

**CRAIG: Yeah. **

**DOCTOR: What did he look like? **

**CRAIG: More normal than you do at the moment, mate. What are you doing? **

**DOCTOR: I thought you might be in trouble. **

**CRAIG: Thanks. Well, if I ever am, you can come and save me with my toothbrush. **

**(Craig's phone rings inside the flat, so he goes to answer it. The Doctor starts up the stairs as Sophie comes in the front door.) **

**SOPHIE: Oh! Hello. **

**DOCTOR: Ah! Hello. The Doctor. **

**SOPHIE: Right. **

**DOCTOR: You must be Sophie. **

**(Air kisses for a greeting again.) **

**SOPHIE: Oh. Oh.**

**[Flat]**

**CRAIG: No, Dom's in Malta. There's nobody around. Hang on a sec. We've got a match today, pub league. We're one down if you fancy it? **

**DOCTOR: Pub league. A drinking competition? **

**CRAIG: No, football. Play football. **

**DOCTOR: Football. Football. Yes, blokes play football. I'm good at football, I think. **

**CRAIG: You've saved my life. I've got somebody. Yeah, all right, I'll see you down there. Hey, Soph. **

**SOPHIE: Hey, I thought I'd come early and meet your new flat mate. **

**DOCTOR: Do you play, Sophie? **

**CRAIG: No, Soph just stands on the sidelines. She's my mascot. **

**SOPHIE: I'm your mascot? Mascot? **

**CRAIG; Well, yeah, not my mascot. It's a football match. I can't take a date. **

**SOPHIE: I didn't say I was your date. **

**CRAIG: Neither did I. **

**DOCTOR: Better get dressed. **

**CRAIG: The spare kit's just in the bottom drawer. **

**DOCTOR: Bit of a mess. **

**(The Doctor goes into his room and shuts the door.) **

**CRAIG: What do you think? **

**SOPHIE: You didn't say he was gorgeous. **

**(The Doctor puts his head out of his room.) **

**CRAIG: You unlocked the door. How did you do that? Those are your keys. You must have left them last time you came here. **

**SOPHIE: Yeah, but I. How do you know these are my keys? **

**CRAIG: I've been holding them. **

**SOPHIE: I have got another set. **

**DOCTOR: You've got two sets of keys to someone else's house? **

**SOPHIE: Yeah? **

**DOCTOR: I see. You must like it here too.**

**[Doctor's room]**

**(Putting on the number 11 shirt back to front.) **

**DOCTOR: So, I'm going out. If I hang about the house all the time, him upstairs might get suspicious and notice me.**

**[Tardis]**

**AMY: Football. Okay, well done. That is normal. **

**DOCTOR [OC]: Yeah, football. All outdoorsy.**

**[Doctor's room]**

**DOCTOR: Now, football's the one with the sticks, isn't it?**

**[Park]**

**CRAIG: What are you actually called? What's your proper name? **

**DOCTOR: Just call me the Doctor. **

**SOPHIE: Yeah. **

**CRAIG: I can't go up to these guys and say hey, this is my new flat mate, he's called the Doctor. **

**DOCTOR: Why not? **

**CRAIG: Because it's weird. **

**(They get to the pitch.) **

**SEAN: All right, Craig. Soph. All right, mate. **

**DOCTOR: Hello, I'm Craig's new flat mate. I'm called the Doctor. **

**(Air kisses not well received.) **

**SEAN: All right, Doctor. I'm Sean. So, where are you strongest? **

**DOCTOR: Arms. **

**CRAIG: No, he means what position on the field. **

**DOCTOR: Not sure. The front? The side? Below. **

**SEAN: Are you any good though? **

**DOCTOR: Let's find out. **

**(The game is underway.) **

**WOMAN: Yeah, we're going to win. **

**(The Doctor is very nimble, dodging other players whilst dribbling the ball.) **

**SOPHIE: That's not bad. Yes! Go! **

**CRAIG: One two. One two. **

**(But he doesn't pass to Craig.) **

**SOPHIE: Go on, Doctor! Go on, Doctor! **

**(Goal!) **

**SOPHIE: Doctor! Doctor! You're brilliant. You're amazing. **

**PLAYER: Come on, Craig. Catch up, mate. **

**SOPHIE: Come on, Craig. Show them what you've got. **

**(Craig is about to take the kick when the Doctor steals it from him and scores again to general rejoicing.) **

**DOCTOR: Oh yes, I love this game. **

**SPECTATORS: Doctor! Doctor! Doctor! Doctor! **

**(More goals and Craig gets more annoyed.)**

**[Aickman Road]**

**(A woman is passing by when she hears a girl's voice coming from the intercom.) **

**GIRL [OC]: Please can you help me? Can you help me, please? Can you help me? **

**SANDRA: Hello? **

**(The door unlocks and she goes inside.)**

**[House]**

**(A little girl is standing at the top of the stairs, holding a doll.) **

**GIRL: I've lost my mum and I don't know where she is. Please can you help me? **

**SANDRA: Help you? You poor thing. What's happened? **

**GIRL: Can you help me find her? **

**(Sandra goes up the stairs.)**

**[Park]**

**SEAN: You are so on the team. Next week we've got the Crown and Anchor. We're going to annihilate them. **

**DOCTOR: Annihilate? No. No violence, do you understand me? Not while I'm around. Not today, not ever. I'm the Doctor, the Oncoming Storm, and you basically meant beat them in a football match, didn't you? **

**SEAN: Yeah. **

**DOCTOR: Lovely. What sort of time? **

**(Craig opens a can of drink and gets sprayed with the foam. Then it repeats again and again. Only the Doctor is unaffected. He runs.) **

**DOCTOR: Amy?**

**[Tardis]**

**DOCTOR [OC]: Amy? **

**AMY: It's happening again. Worse.**

**[Park]**

**DOCTOR: What does the scanner say?**

**[Tardis]**

**AMY: A lot of nines. Is it good that they're nines? Tell me it's good that they're all nines.**

**[Park]**

**DOCTOR: Yes, yes, it's, it's good. Zigzag plotter. Zigzag plotter, Amy. **

**(She fiddles with the lever. There is a bang and Amy is thrown to the floor. She screams.)**

**[Park]**

**DOCTOR: Amy? Are you there?**

**[Tardis]**

**DOCTOR [OC]: Amy? **

**AMY: Yes. Hello.**

**[Park]**

**DOCTOR: Oh, thank heavens. I thought for a moment the Tardis had been flung off into the vortex**

**[Tardis]**

**DOCTOR [OC]: With you inside it, lost forever. **

**AMY: What, you mean that could actually happen?**

**[Park]**

**AMY [OC]: You have got to get me out of here. **

**DOCTOR: How are the numbers?**

**[Tardis]**

**AMY: All fives.**

**[Park]**

**(The time loop has stopped.) **

**DOCTOR: Fives? Even better.**

**[Tardis]**

**DOCTOR [OC]: Still, it means the effect's almost unbelievably powerful and dangerous, but don't worry.**

**[Park]**

**DOCTOR: Hang on, okay?**

**[Tardis]**

**AMY: Hey. **

**DOCTOR [OC]: I've got some rewiring to do. **

**AMY: Hang on.**

**[Flat]**

**(Craig knocks on the Doctor's door. He answers holding a traffic cone.) **

**DOCTOR: Hello, flat mate. **

**CRAIG: Hey, man. Er, listen. Er, Sophie's coming round tonight and I was wondering if you could give us some space? **

**DOCTOR: Oh, don't mind me. You won't even know I'm here. **

**(Bang upstairs.) **

**DOCTOR: That's the idea. **

**(He shuts the door.) **

**DOCTOR [OC]: Yes, perfect! What a beauty. **

**(Meanwhile, in the kitchen diner with the stain on the ceiling.) **

**SOPHIE: That's got bigger. **

**CRAIG: Oh, yeah. **

**SOPHIE: Are we going out? **

**CRAIG: I've had a bit of a weird day. Can we do pizza booze telly? **

**SOPHIE: Great, love it. Wait. No Melina, no crises, no interruptions. **

**(Sophie turns off her mobile phone.) **

**CRAIG: Great. Excellent. Er, Soph. I've, I think. **

**SOPHIE: Where's this going? **

**CRAIG: I think that we should **

**SOPHIE: Mmm? **

**(The Doctor pops up behind the sofa.) **

**DOCTOR: Hello. **

**CRAIG: What? **

**DOCTOR: Whoops. Sorry. Don't worry, I wasn't listening. In a world of my own down there. **

**CRAIG: I thought you were going out? **

**DOCTOR: Just re-connecting all the electrics. It's a real mess. Where's the on switch for this? **

**(A normal screwdriver.) **

**CRAIG: He really is just on his way out. **

**SOPHIE: No, I don't mind. I mean, if you don't mind. **

**CRAIG: I don't mind. Why would I mind? **

**SOPHIE: Then stay. Have a drink with us. **

**DOCTOR: What? Do I have to stay now? **

**CRAIG: Do you want to stay? **

**DOCTOR: I don't mind. **

**SOPHIE: Okay. **

**CRAIG: Great. **

**(A little later, the Doctor is still working on the wiring loom around his neck.) **

**SOPHIE: Because life can seem pointless, you know, Doctor. Work, weekend, work, weekend. And there's six billion people on the planet doing pretty much the same. **

**DOCTOR: Six billion people. Watching you two at work, I'm starting to wonder where they all come from. **

**SOPHIE: Huh? What do you mean by that? **

**DOCTOR: So then, the call centre. That's no good, then. What do you really want to do? **

**SOPHIE: Don't laugh. I only ever told Craig about it. I want to work looking after animals. Maybe abroad? I saw this orangutan sanctuary on telly. **

**DOCTOR: What's stopping you? **

**CRAIG: She can't. You need loads of qualifications. **

**SOPHIE: Yeah, true. Plus it's scary. Everyone I know lives round here. Like, Craig got offered a job in London. Better money. He didn't take it. **

**CRAIG: What's wrong with staying here? I can't see the point of London. **

**DOCTOR: Well, perhaps that's you, then. Perhaps you'll just have to stay here, secure and a little bit miserable, till the day you drop. Better than trying and failing, eh? **

**SOPHIE: You think I'd fail? **

**DOCTOR: Everybody's got dreams, Sophie. Very few are going to achieve them, so why pretend? **

**(The Doctor tries the wine and lets it pour back into the glass from his mouth.) **

**DOCTOR: Perhaps, in the whole wide universe, a call centre about is where you should be. **

**SOPHIE: Why are you saying that? That's horrible. **

**DOCTOR: Is it true? **

**SOPHIE: Of course it's not true. I'm not staying in a call centre all my life. I can do anything I want. **

**(The Doctor smiles.) **

**SOPHIE: Oh, yeah. Right. Oh, my God. Did you see what he just did? **

**CRAIG: No, sorry, what's happening? Are you going to live with monkeys now? **

**DOCTOR: It's a big old world, Sophie. Work out what's really keeping you here, eh? **

**SOPHIE: I don't know. I don't know.**

**[House]**

**(Sophie is leaving.) **

**CRAIG: So, are you going to be taking off then? Seeing the world? **

**SOPHIE: What, do you think I should? **

**CRAIG: Yeah. Like the Doctor says, what's, what's keeping you here? **

**SOPHIE: Yeah, exactly. What. Bye. **

**CRAIG: See you. **

**(They hug.) **

**CRAIG: See you in a bit. **

**SOPHIE: Yeah.**

**[Doctor's room]**

**(The Doctor has build a serious mega-gizmo. It includes a bicycle wheel, an umbrella, a rotary clothes line, a lamp shade and the bicycle's pedals, with a rake, a broom and an oar as outriggers and the traffic cone on top.) **

**DOCTOR: Right. Shield's up. Let's scan. **

**(He sets it spinning.) **

**AMY [OC]: What are you getting? **

**DOCTOR: Upstairs.**

**[Tardis]**

**DOCTOR [OC]: No traces of high technology. Totally**

**[Doctor's room]**

**DOCTOR: Normal? No, no, no, no, no, it can't be. It's too normal.**

**[Tardis]**

**AMY: Only for you could too normal be a problem. You said I could be lost forever. Just go upstairs.**

**[Doctor's room]**

**DOCTOR: Without knowing and get myself killed? Then you really are lost. If I could just get a look in there. Hold on. Use the data bank. Get me the plans of this building. I want to know its history, the layout, everything.**

**[Tardis]**

**DOCTOR [OC: ]Meanwhile, I shall recruit a spy.**

**[Flat]**

**(Craig is starting to tidy up when he decided to examine the stain more closely.) **

**CRAIG: Rotmeister. **

**(He touches the stain and there is a hissing sound.) **

**CRAIG: Ow! Ow.**

**[Corridor]**

**(Next morning, the Doctor is carrying a tray.) **

**DOCTOR: Craig? Craig? Breakfast. It's normal. Craig?**

**[Craig's room]**

**DOCTOR: Craig. Craig, Craig, Craig. I told you not to touch it. Look, what's that? **

**(There is a green line up the inside of Craig's forearm.) **

**DOCTOR: It's an unfamiliar and obviously poisonous substance. Oh, I know what'd be really clever, I'll stick my hand in it. Come on, Craig, breathe. **

**(The Doctor hits Craig's chest. Craig gasps.) **

**DOCTOR: Come on, Craig, breathe. Thems are healthy footballer's lungs.**

**[Flat]**

**(The Doctor runs back to the kitchenette and stuffs as many teabags as possible into the commemorative Royal Wedding teapot.) **

**DOCTOR: Right, reverse the enzyme decay. Excite the tannin molecules.**

**[Craig's room]**

**(And pours the super-strong tea straight into Craig's mouth.) **

**CRAIG: I've got to go to work. **

**DOCTOR: On no account. You need rest. One more. **

**CRAIG: It's the planning meeting. It's important. **

**DOCTOR: You're important. You're going to be fine, Craig. **

**(The Doctor leaves him at 7.15. Craig reawakens at 14.45. **

**CRAIG: What? No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no.**

**[Call centre]**

**MICHAEL: Oh, afternoon. **

**CRAIG: I'm so sorry, Michael. I don't know what happened. I've got no excuse. **

**DOCTOR: I think that's not what my screen is telling me, Mister Lang. **

**CRAIG: What's he doing here? What are you doing here? **

**DOCTOR: If that's your attitude, Mister Lang, please take your custom elsewhere. **

**CRAIG: No, no, no, that's one of my best clients. **

**DOCTOR: Hello, Craig. How are you feeling? Had some time to kill. I was curious. Never worked in an office. Never worked in anywhere. **

**(A straining ladle is twitching on the desk.) **

**CRAIG: You're insane. **

**MICHAEL: Leave off the Doctor. I love the Doctor. He was brilliant in the planning meeting. **

**CRAIG: You went to the planning meeting? **

**DOCTOR: Yes. I was your representative. We don't need Mister Lang any more. Rude Mister Lang. **

**SOPHIE: Here you go, and I found some custard creams. **

**DOCTOR: Sophie, my hero. **

**SOPHIE: Hi, Craig. I went on the web, applied for a wildlife charity thing. They said I could always start as a volunteer straight away. Should I do it? **

**CRAIG: Yeah, great. Yeah, good. Go for it. **

**DOCTOR: You look awful. About turn. Bed. Now. Who next? Oh, yes. Hello, Mister Joergensen. Can you hold? I have to eat a biscuit.**

**[Doctor's room]**

**(The mega-gizmo is still spinning.) **

**CRAIG: What the hell?**

**[House]**

**(A cat is coming down the stairs.) **

**DOCTOR: Have you been upstairs? Yes?**

**[Flat]**

**(Craig is throwing darts when he hears the Doctor's voice.) **

**DOCTOR [OC]: You can do it. Show me what's up there? What's behind that door? Try to show me. Oh, but that doesn't make sense. Ever see anyone go up there? Lots of people? Good, good. What kind of people?**

**[House]**

**(The cat meows.) **

**DOCTOR: People who never came back down. Oh, that's bad. That's very bad. **

**(Craig opens the door.) **

**DOCTOR: Oh, hello. **

**CRAIG: I can't take this any more. I want you to go.**

**[Flat]**

**CRAIG: You can have this back and all. **

**(The money.) **

**DOCTOR: What have I done? **

**CRAIG: For a start, talking to a cat. **

**DOCTOR: Lots of people talk to cats. **

**CRAIG: And everybody loves you, and you're better at football than me, and my job, and now Sophie's all oh, monkeys, monkeys, and then there's that.**

**[Doctor's room]**

**DOCTOR: It's art. A statement on modern society, Ooo, ain't modern society awful. **

**CRAIG: Me and you, it's not going to work out. You've only been here three days. These have been the three weirdest days of my life. **

**DOCTOR: Your days will get a lot weirder if I go. **

**CRAIG: It was good weirdness. It's not, it's bad weird. I can't do this any more. **

**DOCTOR: Craig, I can't leave this place. I'm like you, I can't see the point of anywhere else. Madrid? Ha, what a dump. I have to stay. **

**CRAIG: No, you don't. You have to leave. **

**DOCTOR: I can't go. **

**CRAIG: Just get out! **

**DOCTOR: Right. Only way. I'm going to show you something, but shush. Really, shush. Oh, I am going to regret this. Okay, right. First, general background. **

**(The Doctor head butts Craig.) **

**CRAIG: Argh. **

**(There is a very rapid montage.) **

**CRAIG: Oh. **

**DOCTOR: Ow. **

**CRAIG: You're a **

**DOCTOR: Yes. **

**CRAIG: From **

**DOCTOR: Shush. **

**CRAIG: You've got a Tardis. **

**DOCTOR: Yes. Shush. Eleventh. Right. Okay, specific detail. **

**(Another Glasgow kiss.) **

**BOTH: Argh. **

**DOCTOR [memory]: Amy! Amy! **

**CRAIG: You saw my ad in the paper shop window. **

**DOCTOR: Yes, with this right above it. Which is odd, because Amy hasn't written it yet. **

**(A note saying Doctor - this one no 79a Aickman Road Amy xx) **

**DOCTOR: Time travel. It can happen. **

**CRAIG: That's a scanner. You used non-technological technology of Lammasteen! **

**DOCTOR: Shut up!**

**[House]**

**(Sophie enters. The little girl with the doll is at the top of the stairs.) **

**GIRL: Please can you help me? **

**SOPHIE: Hi. **

**GIRL: Please, will you help me? **

**SOPHIE: What's the matter, my love? Help you? **

**(Sophie goes up the stairs.)**

**[Doctor's room]**

**CRAIG: Argh. **

**DOCTOR: I am never, never doing that ever, ever again. **

**(He activates his Bluetooth.) **

**DOCTOR: Amy. **

**CRAIG: That's Amy Pond. **

**DOCTOR: Oh, of course, you can understand us now. Hurrah. Got those plans yet?**

**[Tardis]**

**AMY: Still searching for them. **

**DOCTOR [OC]: I've worked it out, with psychic help from a cat. **

**AMY: A cat?**

**[Doctor's room]**

**DOCTOR: Yes. I know he's got a time engine in the flat upstairs.**

**[Tardis]**

**DOCTOR [OC]: He's using innocent people to try and launch it.**

**[Doctor's room]**

**DOCTOR: Whenever he does, they get burnt up, hence the stain on your ceiling. **

**CRAIG: From the ceiling. **

**DOCTOR: Well done, Craig.**

**[Tardis]**

**DOCTOR [OC]: And you, Miss Pond, nearly get thrown off into the Vortex. **

**AMY: Lovely.**

**[Doctor's room]**

**(Crash!) **

**CRAIG: People are dying up there? People are dying. People are dying. People are dying. **

**(Another time loop.) **

**DOCTOR: Amy. **

**CRAIG: They're being killed. **

**DOCTOR: Someone's up there.**

**[House]**

**AMY [OC]: Doctor? **

**DOCTOR: Hang on. Craig, come on. Someone's dying up there. **

**(They see Sophie's pink key ring in the door.) **

**CRAIG: Sophie. It's Sophie that's dying up there! It's Sophie!**

**[Tardis]**

**AMY: Doctor! Argh!**

**[Upstairs door]**

**CRAIG: Where's Sophie? **

**DOCTOR; Wait, wait.**

**[Tardis]**

**DOCTOR [OC]: Amy? **

**AMY: Are you upstairs?**

**[Upstairs door]**

**DOCTOR: Just going in. **

**AMY [OC]: But you can't be upstairs. **

**DOCTOR: Of course I can be upstairs.**

**[Tardis]**

**AMY: No, I've got the plans. You cannot be upstairs, it's a one-storey building.**

**[Upstairs door]**

**AMY [OC]: There is no upstairs.**

**[Timeship]**

**CRAIG: What? What? **

**DOCTOR: Oh. Oh, of course. The time engine isn't in the flat, the time engine is the flat. Someone's attempt to build a Tardis. **

**CRAIG: No, there's always been an upstairs. **

**(The door they have just come through flickers on and off.) **

**DOCTOR: Has there? Think about it. **

**CRAIG: Yes. No. I don't **

**DOCTOR: Perception filter. It's more than a disguise. It tricks your memory. **

**(Scream.) **

**CRAIG: Sophie! Sophie! Oh, my God, Sophie! **

**(Sophie is being pulled towards the central console by electricity.) **

**SOPHIE: Craig. **

**DOCTOR: It's controlling her. It's willing her to touch the activator. **

**CRAIG: That's not going to have her. **

**(Sophie's hand is pulled onto a dome shaped control. The Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver.) **

**DOCTOR: Ah, deadlock seal. **

**CRAIG: You've got to do something. **

**(Sophie falls back.) **

**DOCTOR: What? Why's it let her go? So, okay. **

**(A man suddenly appears.) **

**AUTOPILOT: You will help me. **

**DOCTOR: Right. Stop. Crashed ship, let's see. Hello, I'm Captain Troy Handsome of International Rescue. Please state the nature of your emergency. **

**AUTOPILOT: The ship has crashed. The crew are dead. A pilot is required. **

**DOCTOR: You're the emergency crash program. A hologram. What, you've been luring people up here so you can try them out? **

**(The hologram flickers between old man, young man and girl.) **

**AUTOPILOT: You will help me. You will help me. You will help me. **

**SOPHIE: Craig, what is this? Where am I? **

**DOCTOR: Hush. Human brains aren't strong enough, they just burn. But you're stupid, though. You just keep trying. **

**AUTOPILOT: Seventeen people have been tried. Six billion four hundred thousand and twenty six remain. **

**SOPHIE: Seriously, what is going on? **

**DOCTOR: Oh, for goodness sake. The top floor of Craig's building is in reality an alien space ship intent on slaughtering the population of this planet. Any questions? No, good. **

**SOPHIE: Yes, I have questions. **

**AUTOPILOT: The correct pilot has now been found. **

**DOCTOR: Yes, I was a bit worried that you were going to say that.**

"man I hate Autopilots sometimes" Jenny said absently " I them sometimes as well never end up where I want to go" The Jacks said before Jenny decided to kiss them at the same time 9 and 10 fainted while 11 just said "hurt her and I'll kill you Harkness" while the Rose's smiled at the scene.

**[Tardis]**

**AMY: He means you, Doctor, doesn't he?**

**[Timeship]**

**(The Autopilot uses its energy to drag the Doctor towards the console.) **

**AUTOPILOT: The correct pilot has been found. The correct pilot has been found. The correct pilot has been found.**

**[Tardis]**

**AMY: What's happening?**

**[Timeship]**

**DOCTOR: It's pulling me in. I'm the new pilot. **

**AMY [OC]: Could you do it?**

**[Tardis]**

**AMY: Could you fly the ship safely?**

**[Timeship]**

**DOCTOR: No, I'm way too much for this ship. My hand touches that panel, the planet doesn't blow up, the whole solar system does. **

**AUTOPILOT: The correct pilot has been found. **

**DOCTOR: No. Worst choice ever, I promise you. Stop this. **

**AMY [OC]: Doctor?**

**[Tardis]**

**AMY: It's getting worse.**

**[Timeship]**

**DOCTOR: It doesn't want everyone. Craig, it didn't want you. **

**CRAIG: I spoke to him and he said I couldn't help him. **

**DOCTOR: It didn't want Sophie before but now it does. What's changed? Argh. No. No, I gave her the idea of leaving. It's a machine that needs to leave. It wants people who want to escape. And you don't want to leave, Craig. You're Mister Sofa Man.**

**[Tardis]**

**AMY: Doctor!**

**[Timeship]**

**DOCTOR: Craig, you can shut down the engine. Put your hand on the panel and concentrate on why you want to stay. **

**SOPHIE: Craig, no. **

**CRAIG: Will it work? **

**DOCTOR: Yes. **

**CRAIG: Are you sure? **

**DOCTOR: Yes. **

**CRAIG: Is that a lie? **

**DOCTOR: Of course it's a lie. **

**CRAIG: It's good enough for me. Geronimo! Argh! **

**(Craig puts his hand on the nearest control panel. The Doctor is released.) **

**SOPHIE: Craig!**

**[Tardis]**

**AMY: Doctor!**

**[Timeship]**

**(Smoke is coming off Craig's hand.) **

**DOCTOR: Craig, what's keeping you here? Think about everything that makes you want to stay here. Why don't you want to leave? **

**CRAIG: Sophie. I don't want to leave Sophie. I can't leave Sophie. I love Sophie. **

**SOPHIE: I love you, too, Craig, you idiot. **

**(Sophie puts her hand on Craig's.)**

**[Tardis]**

**AMY: Doctor!**

**[Timeship]**

**CRAIG: Honestly, do you mean that? **

**SOPHIE: Of course I mean it. Do you mean it? **

**CRAIG: I've always meant it. Seriously though, do you mean it? **

**SOPHIE: Yes.**

**[Tardis]**

**AMY: Ugh. **

**CRAIG [OC]: What about the monkeys?**

**[Timeship]**

**DOCTOR: Oh, not now, not again. Craig, the planet's about to burn. For God's sake, kiss the girl.**

**[Tardis]**

**AMY: Kiss the girl!**

**[Timeship]**

**(Craig and Sophie kiss, and his hand is released from the panel. The Tardis stops shaking.) **

**AMY [OC]: Doctor?**

**[Tardis]**

**AMY: You've done it. Ha ha!**

**[Timeship]**

**AMY [OC]: You've done it. Oh, now the screen's just zeros. Now it's minus ones, minus twos, minus threes.**

**[Tardis]**

**AMY: Big yes. **

**AUTOPILOT: Help me. Help me. Help me. Help me. **

**DOCTOR: Big no. **

**AUTOPILOT: Help me. Help me. Help me. Help me. **

**(Craig and Sophie come up for air.) **

**CRAIG: Did we switch it off? **

**DOCTOR: Emergency shutdown. It's imploding. Everybody out, out, out! **

**AUTOPILOT: Help me. Help me. Help me. Help me. Help me Help me. Help me. Help me.**

**[Tardis]**

**AMY: Doctor?**

**[Aickman Road]**

**AUTOPILOT [OC]: Help me. Help me. Help me. Help me. **

**(The Doctor, Craig and Sophie run down the stairs and outside. The top floor and roof turn into the Timeship which then flies away, leaving a totally incongruous one story building at the end of an entirely two storey terrace. A man walks by carrying a child.) **

**CRAIG: Look at them. Didn't they see that? The whole top floor just vanished. **

**DOCTOR: Perception filter. There never was a top floor.**

**[Flat]**

**(Craig and Sophie are snogging on the sofa.) **

**CRAIG: So have we spoiled our friendship, then? **

**SOPHIE: Totally ruined it. **

**CRAIG: And what about the monkeys? We could save them together, you know. Do whatever we want. I could see the point of Paris if you were there with me. **

**SOPHIE: First, let's destroy our friendship completely. **

**(The Doctor enters from his room, and turns his back discreetly before leaving the keys on the sideboard.) **

**CRAIG: Oi. **

**SOPHIE: What, you're trying to sneak off? **

**DOCTOR: Yes, well, you were sort of busy. **

**CRAIG: I want you to keep these. **

**(The keys.) **

**DOCTOR: Thank you. Because I might pop back soon, have another little stay. **

**CRAIG: No, you won't. I've been in your head, remember. I still want you to keep them. **

**DOCTOR: Thank you, Craig. **

**CRAIG: Thank you, Doctor. **

**DOCTOR: Sophie. Now then. Six billion four hundred thousand and twenty six people in the world. That's the number to beat. **

**SOPHIE: Yeah. **

**(The Doctor leaves. Behind the refrigerator with the photograph of the Doctor in his football kit is a crack in the wall.**

**[Tardis]**

**DOCTOR: Back in time. You need to go to the paper shop and leave that note for me. **

**AMY: Right little matchmaker, aren't you? Can't you find me a fellow? **

**DOCTOR: Oh, rectifier's playing up again Hold on. You write the note and I'll change that will. **

**AMY: You got a pen? **

**DOCTOR: Make sure it's a red pen. **

**(Amy goes through the Doctor's jacket pockets and finds the ring box. She opens it, and remembers a crack in her wall.)**

"are you planning on proposing to someone dad" Jenny asked 10 then decided he walked up to his Rose and got down on one knee "Rose Tyler I love you to the end of time itself will you marry me?" he asked "yes of course I will Doctor" 10's Rose said hugging him the Jack's began applauding and soon everyone joined in Sarah Jane smiled they deserved each other "which episode next?" Holmes 4 asked "one of the Adventures where Dad gets slapped please?" Jenny asked "sure" Holmes 3 said.


	4. the impossible astronaut

**The Impossible astronaut**

Jack 1 flicked through the episodes finding the episode he wanted to watch the others watched as he chose the impossible astronaut.

**[Palace]**

**(The restored Monarch and his guards charge through the building.) **

**CHARLES: Out of my way! **

**(His way is blocked by a locked door. Inside the room, a large unfinished painting shows the naked Doctor as Neptune about to be crowned by a cherub.) **

**CHARLES [OC]: Doctor! Doctor! Doctor! Doctor! **

**(The irate king bursts in, sword drawn, and confronts the lady artist, who is possibly one of his many illegitimate children.) **

**CHARLES: Where's the Doctor? **

**MATILDA: Doctor who? **

**DOCTOR [OC]: Achoo! **

**(The Doctor is hiding underneath Matilda's voluminous skirts.) **

**DOCTOR: You know, this isn't nearly as bad as it looks.**

"You hid under a woman's skirt naked" Rose 1 yelled slapping 11 hard "ok I deserved that one I should have told you that I did that" 11 replied as Jenny laughed.

**[Kitchen]**

**(Amy is reading from a history book while Rory unpacks the shopping.) **

**AMY: At the personal intervention of the King, the unnamed Doctor was incarcerated without trial in the Tower of London. **

**RORY: Okay, but it doesn't have to be him. **

**AMY: According to contemporary accounts, two nights later, a magical sphere some twenty feet across, was seen floating away from the tower, bearing the mysterious Doctor aloft. **

**RORY: Okay. It's him. **

**AMY: There's more.**

**[Tunnel]**

**(A classic World War 2 escape is in progress.) **

**SIMMONS: Doctor. Doctor, what can you see? **

**(The Doctor's head appears from the top of the tunnel.) **

**DOCTOR: Is the commandant's office painted a sort of green colour with a big flag on the wall? **

**(A siren sounds and dogs start barking.) **

**DOCTOR: I think the answer's probably yes.**

**[Living room]**

**AMY: It's like he's being deliberately ridiculous, trying to attract our attention. Are you watching this again? **

**(A Laurel and Hardy film, most likely the Flying Deuces.) **

**RORY: Yeah. I've explained the jokes. **

**(The doorbell rings and Amy answers it. The postman hands over some letters.) **

**RORY: So what are you saying? Do you really think he's back there, trying to wave to us, out of history books? **

**(Completely missing the Doctor in a fez waving to the viewer before joining in Stan and Ollie's dance.) **

**AMY: Hey, it's the sort of thing he'd do. Thanks. **

**RORY: Yeah, but why? **

**AMY: Well, he said he'd be in touch. **

**RORY: Two months ago. **

**AMY: Two months is nothing. He's up to something. I know he is. I know him. **

**(She opens an envelope with the number 3 on the back.) **

**RORY: What is it? Amy? **

**AMY: A date, a time, a map reference. I think it's an invitation. **

**RORY: From who? **

**AMY: It's not signed. Look, Tardis blue.**

**[Stormcage]**

**(Prisoner River Song also gets mail.) **

**GUARD: You'd better get down here, sir. She's doing it again. Doctor Song, sir. She's packing. Says she's going to some planet called America.**

**[Highway]**

**(The San Juan School District bus lets Rory and Amy off, with their backpacks.) **

**AMY: Thanks! **

**DRIVER [OC]: You're very welcome. **

**AMY: This is it, yeah? The right place? **

**RORY: Nowhere, middle of? Yeah, this it. **

**DOCTOR: Howdy. **

**(They turn to see the Doctor lying on the hood of a big American car.) **

**AMY: Doctor! **

**DOCTOR: Ha, ha! It's the Pond. **

**AMY: Hey! **

**(Joyous reunion.) **

**DOCTOR: Hello, Pond. Come here. **

**AMY: So, someone's been a busy boy then, eh? **

**DOCTOR: Did you see me? **

**AMY: Of course. **

**DOCTOR: Stalker. **

**AMY: Flirt. **

**RORY: Husband. **

**DOCTOR: Rory the Roman! Ooo, come here. **

**RORY: Hey, nice hat. **

**DOCTOR: I wear a Stetson now. Stetsons are cool. **

**(Then someone shoots it off him.) **

**RIVER: Hello, sweetie.**

**[Diner]**

**(Comparing diaries.) **

**RIVER: Right then, where are we? Have we done Easter Island yet? **

**DOCTOR: Er, yes! I've got Easter Island. **

**RIVER: They worshipped you there. Have you seen the statues? **

**DOCTOR: Jim the fish. **

**RIVER: Oh! Jim the fish. How is he? **

**DOCTOR: Still building his dam. **

**RORY: Sorry, what are you two doing? **

**AMY: They're both time travellers, so they never meet in the right order. They're syncing their diaries. So, what's happening, then? Because you've been up to something. **

**DOCTOR: I've been running, faster than I've ever run. And I've been running my whole life. Now, it's time for me to stop. And tonight, I'm going to need you all with me. **

**AMY: Okay. We're here. What's up? **

**DOCTOR: A picnic. And then a trip. Somewhere different, somewhere brand new. **

**AMY: Where? **

**DOCTOR: Space, 1969.**

**[Lakeside]**

**(The picnic.) **

**DOCTOR: Salud! **

**ALL: Salud. **

**RORY: So, when are going to 1969? **

**AMY: And since when do you drink wine? **

**DOCTOR: I'm eleven hundred and three. I must've drunk it sometime. **

**(He takes a swig from the bottle and spits it out.) **

**DOCTOR: Oh, why it's horrid. I thought it would taste more like the gums. **

**AMY: Eleven hundred and three? You were nine hundred and eight the last time we saw you. **

**DOCTOR: And you've put on a couple of pounds. I wasn't going to mention it. **

**(A strange figure is silhouetted on the skyline.) **

**AMY: Who's that? **

**RORY: Hmm? Who's who? **

**AMY: Sorry, what? **

**RORY: What did you see? You said you saw something. **

**AMY: No, I didn't. **

**DOCTOR: Ah, the moon. Look at it. Of course, you lot did a lot more than look, didn't you? Big, silvery thing in the sky. You couldn't resist it. Quite right. **

**RORY: The moon landing was in 69. Is that where we're going? **

**DOCTOR: No. A lot more happens in 69 than anyone remembers. Human beings. I thought I'd never get done saving you. **

**(A truck pulls up nearby and W Morgan Sheppard gets out. The Doctor waves to him.) **

**AMY: Who's he? **

**RIVER: Oh, my God. **

**(A figure in a NASA spacesuit is standing up to its knees in the lake.) **

**DOCTOR: You all need to stay back. Whatever happens now, you do not interfere. Clear? **

**(The Doctor goes to meet the figure, who has stepped out of the water.) **

**RORY: That's an astronaut. That's an Apollo astronaut in a lake. **

**AMY: Yeah. **

**DOCTOR: Hello. It's okay. I know it's you. **

**(The astronaut raises its gold plated visor.) **

**DOCTOR: Well then. **

**(They watch as the Doctor says something, then bows his head.) **

**AMY: What's he doing? **

**(The astronaut shoots the Doctor.) **

**AMY: Doctor! **

**RIVER: Amy, stay back! **

**(And again.) **

**RIVER: The Doctor said stay back! You have to stay back! **

**AMY: No! No! Doctor! **

**(Regeneration energy starts to flow from the Doctor's hands.) **

**DOCTOR: I'm sorry. **

**(The astronaut shoots again just as the regeneration starts properly.) **

**RIVER: No! Doctor! **

**AMY: Doctor, please!**

"YOU DIED DAD!" Jenny yelled breaking down Jack beat the doctor to it hugging the crying girl Rose slapped 9 10 and 11 in response to Jenny breaking down as did Alicia Mikaela and River. And the four Holmes's punched the doctor's.

**(They run to the Doctor. River scans him with her tricorder.) **

**AMY: River. River! River? No. **

**(River empties her six-shooter at the retreating astronaut.) **

**RIVER: Of course not. **

**AMY: River, he can't be dead. This isn't possible. **

**RIVER: Whatever that was, it killed him in the middle of his regeneration cycle. His body was already dead. He didn't make it to the next one. **

**AMY: Maybe he's a clone or a duplicate or something. **

**(The old man approaches, with a petrol can.) **

**DELAWARE: I believe I can save you some time. That most certainly is the Doctor. And he is most certainly dead. He said you'd need this. **

**RORY: Gasoline? **

**RIVER: A Time Lord's body is a miracle. Even a dead one. There are whole empires out there who'd rip this world apart for just one cell. We can't leave him here. Or anywhere. **

**AMY: Wake up. Come on, wake up, you stupid, bloody idiot. What do we do, Rory? **

**RIVER: We're his friends. We do what the Doctor's friends always do. As we're told. **

**RORY: There's a boat. If we're going to do this, let's do it properly. **

**(So, as the sun sets, the Doctor gets a Viking funeral.) **

**RIVER: Who are you? Why did you come? **

**DELAWARE: The same reason as you. **

**(He holds out his blue invitation.) **

**DELAWARE: Doctor Song, Amy, Rory. I'm Canton Everett Delaware the third. I won't be seeing you again, but you'll be seeing me. **

**(Delaware leaves.) **

**RIVER: Four. **

**RORY: Sorry, what? **

**RIVER: The Doctor numbered the envelopes.**

**[Diner]**

**RIVER: You got 3, I was 2, Mister Delaware was 4. **

**RORY: So? **

**RIVER: So, where's 1? **

**RORY: What, you think he invited someone else? **

**RIVER: Well, he must have. He planned all of this, to the last detail. **

**AMY: Will you two shut up? It doesn't matter. **

**RIVER: He was up to something. **

**AMY: He's dead. **

**RIVER: Space, 1969. What did he mean? **

**AMY: You're still talking, but it doesn't matter. **

**RORY: Hey, it mattered to him. **

**RIVER: So it matters to us. **

**AMY: He's dead. **

**RIVER: But he still needs us. I know. Amy, I know. But right now we have to focus. **

**RORY: Look. **

**(Another blue envelope on a table near the back.) **

**RORY: Excuse me, who was sitting over there? **

**BUSBOY: Some guy. **

**RIVER: The Doctor knew he was going to his death, so he sent out messages. When you know it's the end, who do you call? **

**RORY: Er, your friends. People you trust. **

**RIVER: Number 1. Who did The Doctor trust the most? **

**(The person who comes out of the restroom, that's Who.) **

**RIVER: This is cold. Even by your standards, this is cold. **

**DOCTOR: Or hello, as people used to say. **

**AMY: Doctor? **

**DOCTOR: I just popped out to get my special straw. It adds more fizz. **

**AMY: You're okay. How can you be okay? **

**DOCTOR: Hey, of course I'm okay. I'm always okay. I'm the King of Okay. Oh, that's a rubbish title. Forget that title. Rory the Roman! That's a good title. Hello, Rory. And Doctor River Song. Oh, you bad, bad girl. What trouble have you got for me this time? **

**(River slaps the Doctor, hard.)**

"you deserved that one" River said "yes I did deserve that" 11 agreed guiltily that he did that.

**DOCTOR: Okay. I'm assuming that's for something I haven't done yet. **

**RIVER: Yes, it is. **

**DOCTOR: Good. Looking forward to it. **

**RORY: I don't understand. How can you be here? **

**DOCTOR: I was invited. Date, map reference. Same as you lot, I assume, otherwise it's a hell of a coincidence. **

**AMY: River, what's going on? **

**RIVER: Amy, ask him what age he is. **

**DOCTOR: That's a bit personal. **

**RIVER: Tell her. Tell her what age you are. **

**DOCTOR: Nine hundred and nine. **

**RIVER: Yeah, but you said you were **

**RIVER: So where does that leave us, huh? Jim the fish? Have we done Jim the fish yet? **

**DOCTOR: Who's Jim the fish? **

**AMY: I don't understand. **

**RORY: Yeah, you do. **

**DOCTOR: I don't! What are we all doing here? **

**RIVER: We've been recruited. Something to do with space 1969, and a man called Canton Everett Delaware the third. **

**DOCTOR: Recruited by who? **

**RIVER: Someone who trusts you more than anybody else in the universe. **

**DOCTOR: And who's that? **

**RIVER: Spoilers.**

**[Tardis]**

**DOCTOR: 1969, that's an easy one! Funny, how some years are easy. Now, 1482, full of glitches. Now then, Canton Everett Delaware the third. That was his name, yeah? How many of those can there be? Well, three, I suppose. Rory, is everybody cross with me for some reason? **

**RORY: I'll find out.**

**[Tardis lower level]**

**AMY: Explain it again. **

**RIVER: The Doctor we saw on the beach is a future version, two hundred years older than the one up there. **

**AMY: But all that's still going to happen. He's still going to die. **

**RIVER: We're all going to do that, Amy. **

**RORY: We're not all going to arrange our own wake and invite ourselves. So, the Doctor, in the future, knowing he's going to die, recruits his younger self and all of us to, to what, exactly? Avenge him? **

**RIVER: Uh huh. Avenging's not his style. **

**AMY: Save him. **

**RORY: Yeah, that's not really his style either. **

**AMY: We have to tell him. **

**RIVER: We've told him all we can. We can't even tell him we've seen his future self. He's interacted with his own past. It could rip a hole in the universe. **

**AMY: Yes, but he's done it before. **

**RORY: And in fairness, the universe did blow up. **

**AMY: But he'd want to know. **

**RIVER: Would he? Would anyone? **

**DOCTOR: I'm being extremely clever up here, and there's no one to stand around looking impressed! What's the point in having you all? **

**RIVER: Couldn't you just slap him sometimes? **

**AMY: River, we can't just let him die. We have to stop it. How can you be okay with this? **

**RIVER: The Doctor's death doesn't frighten me. Nor does my own. There's a far worse day coming for me.**

**[Tardis]**

**DOCTOR: Time isn't a straight line. It's all bumpy wumpy. There's loads of boring stuff like Sundays and Tuesdays and Thursday afternoons. But now and then there are Saturdays. Big temporal tipping points when anything's possible. The Tardis can't resist them, like a moth to a flame. She loves a party, so I give her 1969 and NASA, because that's space in the sixties, and Canton Everett Delaware the third, and this is where she's pointing. **

**AMY: Washington D.C., April the eighth, 1969. So why haven't we landed? **

**DOCTOR: Because that's not where we're going. **

**RORY: Oh. Where are we going? **

**DOCTOR: Home. Well, you two are. Off you pop and make babies. And you, Doctor Song, back to prison. And me? I'm late for a biplane lesson in 1911. Or it could be knitting. Knitting or biplanes. One or the other. What? A mysterious summons. You think I'm just going to go? Who sent those messages? I know you know. I can see it in your faces. Don't play games with me. Don't ever, ever think you're capable of that. **

**RIVER: You're going to have to trust us this time. **

**DOCTOR: Trust you? Sure. But, first of all, Doctor Song, just one thing. Who are you? You're someone from my future. Getting that. But who? Okay. Why are you in prison? Who did you kill, hmm? Now, I love a bad girl, me, but trust you? Seriously. **

**AMY: Trust me. **

**DOCTOR: Okay. **

**AMY: You have to do this, and you can't ask why. **

**DOCTOR: Are you being threatened? Is someone making you say that? **

**AMY: No. **

**DOCTOR: You're lying. **

**AMY: I'm not lying. **

**DOCTOR: Swear to me. Swear to me on something that matters. **

**AMY: Fish fingers and custard. **

**DOCTOR: My life in your hands, Amelia Pond. **

**RIVER: Thank you. **

**DOCTOR: So! Canton Everett Delaware the third. Who's he?**

**[Bar]**

**(W Morgan Sheppard's son, Mark.) **

**CANTON: Who wants to know? **

**CARL: Your boss. **

**CANTON: I don't have a boss anymore. **

**CARL: Maybe you want to tell that to the President of the United States.**

**[Tardis]**

**RIVER: Ex FBI. Got kicked out. **

**DOCTOR: Why?**

**[Car]**

**NIXON [on telephone]: I understand that you have a problem with authority. **

**CANTON: Thank you. **

**NIXON [on telephone]: That's not a compliment, son.**

**[Tardis]**

**RIVER: Six weeks after he left the Bureau, the President contacted him for a private meeting. **

**DOCTOR: Yeah, 1969. Who's President?**

**[Oval office]**

**NIXON: This is a personal matter. I need someone on the outside, someone with FBI training**

**[Car]**

**NIXON [on telephone]: But who's not in contact with them. **

**CANTON: I'm flattered.**

**[Oval office]**

**NIXON: You were my second choice for this, Mister Delaware. **

**CANTON [OC]: That's okay.**

**[Car]**

**CANTON: You were my second choice for President, Mister Nixon.**

**[Tardis]**

**RIVER: Richard Milhous Nixon. Vietnam, Watergate. There's some good stuff, too. **

**DOCTOR: Not enough. **

**RIVER: Hippie! **

**DOCTOR: Archaeologist.**

**[Oval office]**

**NIXON: Every day, wherever I am, I get a phone call. **

**CANTON: People can't just call you, Mister President. **

**NIXON: It's a direct call every time. Every day for the last two weeks, usually late at night. **

**CANTON: Man or woman? **

**NIXON: Neither. Listen. **

**(Well, he did like recording everything.)**

**[Tardis]**

**DOCTOR: Okay, since I don't know what I'm getting into this time, for once I'm being discreet. I'm putting the engines on silent. **

**(He pulls a lever and there is a wail. River throws a different switch and it goes quiet.) **

**DOCTOR: Did you do something? **

**RIVER: No, just watching. **

**DOCTOR: Putting the outer shield on invisible. I haven't done this in a while. Big drain on the power. **

**RORY: You can turn the Tardis invisible? **

**DOCTOR: Ha! **

**RIVER: Very nearly. **

**(And she moves another lever.) **

**DOCTOR: Er, did you touch something? **

**RIVER: Just admiring your skills, sweetie. **

**DOCTOR: Good. You might learn something. Okay. Now I can't check the scanner. It doesn't work when we're cloaked. Just give us a mo. Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa. You lot, wait a moment. We're in the middle of the most powerful city in the most powerful country on Earth. Let's take it slow. **

**(The Doctor steps out of the Tardis.)**

**[Oval office]**

**(As Nixon and Canton are listening to the recording.) **

**NIXON [OC]: Hello? Who is this? This is President Nixon. Who's calling? Is this you again? **

**GIRL [OC]: Mister President? **

**CANTON: A child. **

**NIXON [OC]: This is the President, yes. **

**GIRL [OC]: I'm scared, Mister President. I'm scared of the spaceman. **

**CANTON: A little girl? **

**NIXON: Boy. **

**CANTON: How can you be sure? **

**NIXON [OC]: What spaceman? Where are you phoning from? Where are you right now? Who are you? **

**(The Doctor quietly gets out a notebook and starts writing.) **

**GIRL [OC]: Jefferson Adams Hamilton. **

**NIXON [OC]: Jefferson, listen to me. **

**(The child rings off.) **

**CANTON: Surely this is something the Bureau could handle, sir. **

**NIXON: These calls happen wherever I am. How do I know the Bureau isn't involved? I can't trust anyone **

**(Nixon turns around and sees the Doctor. Canton stands and turns, too. The Doctor keeps writing.) **

**DOCTOR: Oh. Hello. Bad moment. Oh look, this is the Oval Office. I was looking for the er, oblong room. I'll just be off, then, shall I? **

**(And walks smack into the cloaked Tardis, causing a big jolt inside.)**

"only we would walk into the president of the united states office and act casual it is as stupid of jumping in front of a dalek and yelling look at me I'm a target" 10 said 11 blushed "don't tell me" 10 said "I jumped in front of a cyberarm and said that ok" 11 said and Holmes 1 said "I've done that in the parliament house people shot at me I needed a look so I did that" Jack said.

**[Tardis]**

**RIVER: Every time.**

**[Oval office]**

**DOCTOR: Don't worry! It always does that when its cloaked. **

**(Canton wrestles the Doctor to the floor.) **

**DOCTOR: Ah, no. Stop that.**

**[Tardis]**

**RORY: He said the scanner wouldn't work. **

**RIVER: I know. Bless.**

**[Oval office]**

**(The Secret Service run in.) **

**CARL: Lockdown! Lockdown!**

**[Tardis]**

**DOCTOR [on scanner]: Stop that! Argh! Oh!**

**[Oval office]**

**DOCTOR: River, have you got my scanner**

**[Tardis]**

**DOCTOR [on scanner]: Working yet? **

**RIVER: Oh, I hate him.**

**[Oval office]**

**DOCTOR: No, you don't! **

**CARL: Get the President out of here. Sir, you have to go with them, now. **

**DOCTOR: River, make her blue again! **

**(The Tardis shimmers into the visible spectrum.) **

**NIXON: What the hell is that? **

**(While they were distracted, the Doctor has slipped out of their grasp and into Nixon's chair.) **

**DOCTOR: Mister President, that child just told you everything you need to know, but you weren't listening. Never mind, though, because the answer's yes. I'll take the case. Fellows, the guns, really? I just walked into the highest security office in the United States and parked a big blue box on the rug. Do you think you can just shoot me? **

**RIVER: They're Americans! **

**DOCTOR: Don't shoot. Definitely no shooting. **

**RORY: Nobody shoot us either. Very much not in need of getting shot. Look, we've got our hands up. **

**NIXON: Who the hell are you? **

**CANTON: Sir, you need to stay back. **

**NIXON: But who are they and what is that box? **

**DOCTOR: It's a police box. Can't you read? I'm your new undercover agent on loan from Scotland Yard. Code name the Doctor. These are my top operatives, the Legs, the Nose, and Mrs Robinson. **

**RIVER: I hate you. **

**DOCTOR: No, you don't. **

**NIXON: Who are you? **

**DOCTOR: Nah, boring question. Who's phoning you? That's interesting. Because Canton Three is right. That was definitely a girl's voice, which means there's only one place in America she can be phoning from. **

**CANTON: Where? **

**CARL: Do not engage with the intruder, Mister Delaware. **

**You heard everything I heard. It's simple enough. Give me five minutes, I'll explain. On the other hand, lay a finger on me or my friends, and you'll never, ever know. **

**CANTON: How did you get it in here? I mean, you didn't carry it in. **

**DOCTOR: Clever, eh? **

**CANTON: Love it. **

**CARL: Do not compliment the intruder. **

**CANTON: Five minutes? **

**DOCTOR: Five. **

**CARL: Mister President, that man is a clear and present danger to **

**CANTON: Mister President, that man walked in here with a big blue box and three of his friends, and that's the man he walked past. One of them's worth listening to. I say we give him five minutes. See if he delivers. **

**DOCTOR: Thanks, Canton. **

**CANTON: If he doesn't, I'll shoot him myself. **

**DOCTOR: Not so thanks. **

**CARL: Sir, I cannot recommend **

**NIXON: Shut up, Peterson! All right, five minutes. **

**DOCTOR: I'm going to need a SWAT team, ready to mobilise. Street level maps covering all of Florida. A pot of coffee, twelve Jammie Dodgers and a fez. **

**CANTON: Get him his maps. **

**(Later.) **

**CANTON: Why Florida? **

**DOCTOR: There's where NASA is. She mentioned a spaceman. NASA's where the spacemen live. Also, there's another lead I'm following. **

**AMY: A spaceman, like the one we saw at the lake. **

**RIVER: Maybe. Probably. **

**(Amy sees a figure in a suit at the open door. It has a large head with sunken eyes and no mouth, and very long fingers. She recalls the sighting at the lake.) **

**AMY [memory]: Who's that? **

**AMY: I remember. **

**RORY: Amy? What do you remember? **

**(The figure is gone.) **

**AMY: I don't know. I just **

**RORY: Amy, what's wrong? **

**RIVER: Amy? **

**DOCTOR: Are you all right? **

**AMY: Yeah. No, I'm fine. I'm just feeling a little sick. Excuse me, is there a toilet or something? **

**CARL: Sorry, ma'am, while this procedure's ongoing, you must remain within the Oval office. **

**CANTON: Shut up and take her to the restroom. **

**PHIL: This way, ma'am. **

**AMY: Thanks. **

**(Amy leaves. Carl stops Rory from following.) **

**CANTON: Your five minutes are up. **

**DOCTOR; Yeah, and where's my fez?**

**[Outside the Rest room]**

**AMY: Actually, I can usually manage this alone. **

**(Phil reluctantly stands guard.)**

**[Rest room]**

**(Amy enters to see the weird alien there.) **

**AMY: Argh! I saw you before, at the lake. And here. But then I forgot. How did I forget? What are you? **

**(A woman comes out of a stall and goes to wash her hands.) **

**AMY: Get back. Stay back from it. **

**(The woman turns to see the alien.) **

**JOY: Eek! Oh, my God. What is that? Is that a mask? Is that a Star Trek thing? Ben, is that you? **

**AMY: Get back from it now! **

**(Joy turns around.) **

**JOY: Back from what, honey? **

**AMY: That. **

**(Joy turns back again.) **

**JOY: Eek! Oh, my God! Look at that. Is that a Star Trek mask? Ben, that's got to be you. Hang on, did I just say all that? **

**AMY: No. Please, you've got to stay back. **

**JOY: Back, honey? Back from what? **

**(The lights flicker.) **

**JOY: Oh, those lights. They never fix them. **

**AMY: Look behind you. **

**JOY: Honey, there is nothing. Argh! **

**(The alien uses the electricity from the lights to give Joy a prolonged zap, until she explodes in a shower of ashes.) **

**AMY: You didn't have to kill her. She couldn't even remember you. How does that work? We can only remember you while we're seeing you, is that it? **

**(Amy takes a photograph with her mobile phone.) **

**AMY: Why did you have to kill her? **

**SILENCE: Joy. Her name was Joy. Your name is Amelia. You will tell the Doctor. **

**AMY: Tell him what? **

**SILENCE: What he must know and what he must never know. **

**AMY: How do you know about that? **

**SILENCE: Tell him.**

**[Outside the Rest room]**

**(Amy runs out.) **

**PHIL: Are you okay? **

**AMY: I'm fine. Much better, thanks. **

**PHIL: What's that? **

**AMY: It's my phone. **

**PHIL: Your phone? **

**AMY: I have to tell the Doctor. **

**PHIL: Tell him what, ma'am? **

**AMY: Sorry, I don't know why I said that. **

**PHIL: This way, ma'am.**

**[Oval office]**

**(The telephone rings.) **

**CANTON: The kid? **

**NIXON: Should I answer it? **

**DOCTOR: Here! The only place in the United States that call could be coming from. See? Obvious, when you think about it. **

**(Amy and Phil return.) **

**CANTON: You, sir, are a genius. **

**DOCTOR: It's a hobby. **

**CANTON: Mister President, answer the phone. **

**NIXON: Hello. This is President Nixon. **

**GIRL [on telephone}: It's here! The spaceman's here! It's going to get me! It's going to eat me! **

**DOCTOR: There's no time for a SWAT team. Let's go. Mister President, tell her help's on the way. Canton, on no account follow me into this box and close the door behind you. **

**CANTON: What the hell are you doing? **

**(Canton runs into the Tardis behind Rory, Amy, River and the Doctor. It dematerialises.) **

**GIRL [on telephone]: Mister President, please help. Please help me! **

**NIXON: Jefferson, it's all right. I'm sending my best people.**

**[Tardis]**

**DOCTOR: Jefferson isn't a girl's name. It's not her name either. Jefferson, Adams, Hamilton. River. **

**RIVER: Surnames of three of America's founding fathers. **

**DOCTOR: Lovely fellows. Two of them fancied me. **

**RORY: Are you okay? Coping? **

**DOCTOR: You see, the President asked the child two questions. Where are you and who are you? She was answering where. **

**CANTON: It's bigger on the inside. **

**RORY: Yeah, you get used to it. **

**DOCTOR: Now, where would you find three big, historical names in a row like that? **

**AMY: Where? **

**DOCTOR: Here. Come on. **

**CANTON: It's er **

**DOCTOR: Are you taking care of this? **

**RORY: Why is it always my turn? **

**AMY: Because you're the newest.**

**[Warehouse office]**

**(A dingy, cluttered place.) **

**AMY: Where are we? **

**DOCTOR: About five miles from Cape Kennedy Space Centre. It's 1969, the year of the moon. Interesting, don't you think? **

**AMY: But why would a little girl be here? **

**DOCTOR: I don't know. Lost me a bit. The President asked the girl where she was, and she did what any lost little girl would do. She looked out of the window. **

**(Where the street sign points to Hamilton Av, Jefferson St and Adams St.) **

**AMY: Streets. Of course, street names. **

**DOCTOR: The only place in Florida, probably all of America, with those three street names on the same junction. And Doctor Song, you've got that face on again. **

**RIVER: What face? **

**DOCTOR: The he's hot when he's clever face. **

**RIVER: This is my normal face. **

**DOCTOR: Yes, it is. **

**RIVER: Oh, shut up. **

**DOCTOR: Not a chance. **

**(Rory finally gets Canton out of the Tardis.) **

**CANTON: We've moved. How, how can we have moved? **

**DOCTOR: You haven't even got to space travel yet? **

**RORY: I was going to cover it with time travel. **

**CANTON: Time travel. **

**DOCTOR: Brave heart, Canton. Come on. **

**CANTON: So we're in a box that's bigger on the inside, and it travels through time and space. **

**RORY: Yeah, basically. **

**CANTON: How long have Scotland Yard had this?**

**[Warehouse]**

**RIVER: It's a warehouse of some kind. Disused. **

**DOCTOR: You realise this is almost certainly a trap, of course? **

**RIVER: I noticed the phone, yes. **

**AMY: What about it? **

**RIVER: It was cut off. So how did the child phone from here? **

**AMY: Okay, but why would anyone want to trap us? **

**DOCTOR: Let's see if anyone tries to kill us and work backwards. **

**(The astronaut watches from the shadows.) **

**RIVER: Now, why would a little girl be here? **

**DOCTOR: I don't know. Let's find her and ask her. **

**(They come across some technology.) **

**RIVER: It's nonterrestrial. Definitely alien. Probably not even from this time zone. **

**DOCTOR: Which is odd, because look at this! **

**(A crate of spacesuits.) **

**RIVER: It's earth tech. It's contemporary. **

**DOCTOR: It's very contemporary. Cutting edge. This is from the space program. **

**RIVER: Stolen? **

**AMY: What, by aliens? **

**DOCTOR: Apparently. **

**AMY: But why? I mean, if you can make it all the way to Earth, why steal technology that can barely make it to the moon? **

**DOCTOR: Maybe because it's cooler? Look how cool this stuff is. **

**AMY: Cool aliens? **

**DOCTOR: Well, what would you call me? **

**AMY: An alien. **

**DOCTOR: Oi! **

**RORY: I, er, I think he's okay now. **

**DOCTOR: Ah! Back with us, Canton. **

**CANTON: I like your wheels. **

**DOCTOR: That's my boy. So, come on. Little girl. Let's find her. **

**(Amy and River examine the alien tech, which has a lot of gunk and slime associated with it.) **

**AMY: River. **

**RIVER: I know what you're thinking. **

**AMY: No, you don't. **

**RIVER: You're thinking if we can find the spaceman in 1969 and neutralise it, then it won't be around in 2011 to kill the Doctor. **

**AMY: Okay, lucky guess. **

**RIVER: It's only because I was thinking it too. **

**AMY: So let's do it. **

**RIVER: It doesn't work like that. We came here because of what we saw in the future. If we try and prevent the future from happening, we create a paradox. **

**AMY: Time can be rewritten. **

**RIVER: Not all of it. **

**AMY: Says who? **

**RIVER: Who do you think? What's this? **

**(A manhole cover.) **

**AMY: We can still save him. **

**RIVER: Doctor? Look at this. **

**DOCTOR: So where does that go? **

**RIVER: There's a network of tunnels running under here. **

**DOCTOR: Life signs? **

**RIVER: No, nothing that's showing up. **

**DOCTOR: Those are the worst kind. **

**(River prepares to go down.) **

**DOCTOR: Be careful. **

**RIVER: Careful? I tried that once. Ever so dull. **

**DOCTOR: Shout if you get in trouble. **

**RIVER: Don't worry, I'm quite the screamer. Now there's a spoiler for you. **

**CANTON: Tell me what's going on here. **

**DOCTOR: Er, nothing. She's just a friend. **

**RORY: I think he's talking about the possible alien incursion. **

**DOCTOR: Okay. **

**(River discovers power lines, and more aliens.) **

**CANTON: So, I was in a bar having a drink. Tell me, honestly, Am I still there? **

**AMY: Afraid not. **

**(River returns in a hurry.) **

**RIVER: All clear. Just tunnels. Nothing down there I can see. Er, give me five minutes. I want to take another look around. **

**DOCTOR: Stupidly dangerous! **

**RIVER: Yeah, I like it too. Amy, look after him. **

**(River goes back down.) **

**DOCTOR: Rory, would you mind going with her? **

**RORY: Yeah, a bit. **

**DOCTOR: Then I'd appreciate it all the more. **

**RORY: Hang on, River. I'm coming too.**

**[Tunnel]**

**RORY: Are you okay? **

**RIVER: Ah. Yes, yes. I just felt a bit sick. It's the prison food, probably. Okay, this way? What do you think? **

**RORY: I keep thinking I hear things. **

**RIVER: That's interesting. These tunnels are old. Really old. How can they be really old and nobody notice them? **

**(They come across a metal door.) **

**RORY: It's a maintenance hatch. **

**RIVER: It's locked. Oh, why do people always lock things? **

**RORY: What's through there? **

**RIVER: I've no idea. **

**RORY: Something bad? **

**RIVER: Almost definitely. **

**RORY: You're going to open it, aren't you? **

**RIVER: Well, it's locked. How's a girl supposed to resist? **

**RORY: Is this sensible? **

**RIVER: God, I hope not. **

**RORY: Oh, you and the Doctor. I can kind of picture it. **

**RIVER: Keep a look out. **

**RORY: What did you mean? What you said to Amy. There's a worst day coming for you. **

**RIVER: When I first met the Doctor, a long, long time ago, he knew all about me. Think about that. An impressionable young girl and, suddenly this man just drops out of the sky and he's clever and mad and wonderful, and knows every last thing about her. Imagine what that does to a girl. **

**RORY: I don't really have to. **

**RIVER: The trouble is, it's all back to front. My past is his future. We're travelling in opposite directions. Every time we meet, I know him more, he knows me less. I live for the days when I see him, but I know that every time I do, he'll be one step further away. And the day is coming when I'll look into that man's eyes, my Doctor, and he won't have the faintest idea who I am. And I think it's going to kill me. **

**(She gets the door unlocked.)**

**[Chamber]**

**(Dry ice wafting across the floor. A hum of machinery and what looks suspiciously like the time ship that was pretending to the the first floor of 79 Aickman Road, Colchester.) **

**RORY: What is this place? **

**RIVER: That's an alarm. Check if anything's coming. **

**(Rory looks outside and sees the aliens, but when he turns back - ) **

**RORY: There's nothing out there. **

**RIVER: These tunnels, they're not just here, they're everywhere. They're running under the surface of the entire planet. They've been here for centuries. **

**(The lights start flickering.) **

**RIVER: Rory!**

**[Warehouse]**

**AMY: So, you were kicked out of the FBI because you had attitude problems? **

**CANTON: No, I just wanted to get married. **

**AMY: Is that a crime? **

**CANTON: Yes. Doctor who, exactly? **

**AMY: Ah. That's classified. **

**CANTON: Classified by who? **

**AMY: God knows. **

**CANTON: Do you work for him? **

**AMY: He's my friend, if friend is the right word. I haven't seen him in a while. I had something I wanted to tell him, but stuff always gets in the way. **

**CANTON: Stuff does that. **

**GIRL [OC]: Help me! Help! Help me! **

**CANTON: That's her. **

**(Amy suddenly doubles over.) **

**DOCTOR: Amy? **

**GIRL [OC]: Help me! Please! **

**DOCTOR: What's wrong? **

**AMY: I need to tell you something. It's important. **

**CANTON [OC]: Doctor! **

**AMY: It's really, really important. **

**CANTON [OC]: Doctor, quickly! **

**DOCTOR: What, now? **

**(They run through the warehouse to find Canton on the floor.) **

**DOCTOR: Canton! Canton, are you okay? **

**AMY: Is he all right? **

**DOCTOR: Just unconscious. Got a proper whack. **

**AMY: Doctor, I need to tell you something. I have to tell you it now. **

**DOCTOR: Not a great moment. **

**AMY: No, it's important. It has to be now. **

**GIRL [OC]: Help! Help me! Help me! **

**AMY: Doctor, I'm pregnant. **

**(Heavy footsteps behind them.) **

**AMY: That's it. The astronaut. **

**(The astronaut points at the Doctor. Amy reaches for Canton's gun. The astronaut raises its visor - it is the little girl.) **

**GIRL: Help me! **

**AMY: Get down! **

**DOCTOR: What are you doing? **

**AMY: Saving your life! **

**DOCTOR: No! **

**(Amy shoots at the astronaut, and screams.)**

"the silence are creepy" Jenny said "I agree with her" Sarah Jane said "cheer up I got out of it alive so there" 11 said "you got killed" Rose 3 said dryly "no it was a teselecta my dear rose" 11 said "let's go to a different episode next who has a suggestion" Jack 3 asked "can we watch one of the episodes that I appear in?" Jack asked "sure" Jack 4 said. 


	5. Boom town

**Watching Boom Town.**

**Perhaps I should explain where everyone came from.**

**9, 1****st**** Rose, Holmes 2 and past Jack- post the doctor dances but before boom town.**

**10, 2****nd**** Rose, John, Holmes 3 and future Jack- post Journeys end before the doctor leaves Rose in Pete's world with the clone (which does not happen in this story)**

**Jenny- post the Doctor's Daughter.**

**11, 3****rd**** Rose, Holmes 4 and River- post the angels take Manhattan.**

**Sarah-Jane- Post School Reunion.**

**12, 4****th**** Rose, Holmes 5, Alicia 2 and Clara Oswald- Post Into the Dalek.**

**Jenny 2, Mikaela 2, Curtis 2, Gwen Cooper, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper (who does not die), Toshiko Sato (who does not die)- post Journeys end as well.**

There were four flashes of light and soon there was another Rose a brunette girl another Jack and an old Scottish man "I'm sure the Dalek did not mean it my doctor" 4th Rose said "but it is true any minute I could turn into the Valeyard" 12 said "Doctor we not alone in this room" the brunette said and they turned 12 spotting his past selves "oh no" he said "oh no is right" Holmes 5 said spotting his past selves Rose was hugging the confused 9, 10 and 11 Clara joined on 11 and she also enjoyed hugging Alicia and the other Holmes's there was another flash and Alicia Simpson appeared Clara soon hugged the girl the Holmes's and Alicia looked confused except for Holmes 5 "don't ask" he said because he did not know his relationship with Clara anyway after she restored his memories after he ended up stuck as Danny Pink "oh I am the Doctor this is Clara, Rose, Jack and Alicia they are not my assistants they are my what's the word Friends that's right Friends and Rose is my wife" 12 said "we gathered Captain Obvious now reunite with your old companions Sarah Jane and Jack and your daughter Jenny" Jack 1 said slipping into his natural Scottish accent.

Once the reunion was over Jack 5 selected the episode.

**[Lord Mayor's office]**

**(Six months later, in a large executive office suite.) **

**CLEAVER: I've checked the figures. I've checked them again and again. Always the same result. The design is not safe. It could result in the death of millions. I beg of you, stop the project right now, before it's too late. **

**MARGARET: Well, goodness me. Obviously, Mister Cleaver, you're the expert.**

"She's still alive" 9 said incredulous "yes she is" 12 replied "how?" Rose 1 asked "Teleporter" Rose 2 replied.

**CLEAVER: Then you'll stop it? **

**MARGARET: It seems I have no choice. (gurgle) Oh, do excuse me. Civic duties leave little time for a sandwich. **

**CLEAVER: But you promise you'll stop it, today? **

**MARGARET: Well, of course. Nothing is more important than human life. What do you take me for, some sort of maniac? **

**CLEAVER: Why, no. **

**MARGARET: Am I right in thinking you've shown your results only to me? **

**CLEAVER: Just to you. No one else. **

**MARGARET: Wise move. **

**(Cleaver turns away and wipes his brow.) **

**CLEAVER: I can't tell you, Mrs Blaine. This is such a weight off my mind. I've barely slept. I couldn't believe my own readings. The scale of it. Destruction like the British Isles has never seen before. If I didn't know better, I'd almost think that someone wanted this project to go wrong. As though they intended to wipe this city off the map. Thank goodness we've got you, our esteemed leader. **

**(He turns and screams. Margaret has got out of her body suit.)**

**[Roald Dahl Plass]**

**(Mickey arrives at Cardiff Central railway station and heads to the redeveloped Oval Basin. The Tardis is in front of the huge water tower, a very avante garde slab with water pouring down it. Mickey knocks on the door. Jack answers it.) **

**JACK: Who the hell are you? **

**MICKEY: What do you mean, who the hell am I? Who the hell are you? **

**JACK: Captain Jack Harkness. Whatever your selling, we're not buying. **

**MICKEY: Get out of my way!**

"so that is Mickey the idiot" past Jack said 9 and Jack 2 chuckled "Rose we are only winding him up" 9 said "yeah make him grow up by taunting him" Jack 2 said "he does grow up the reason he is like that is because we have not officially Broken up yet" Rose 2 said as another flash appeared and 2 people appeared one had a beard and one had long black hair "Mickey Martha" 10 said "well you sure have grown from the idiot I knew Rickey" 9 said "it's Mickey and I have grown up this is my wife Martha" Mickey said "let me guess we have officially Broken up in your time" Rose 1 said happy he was not angry "when was the wedding?" 11 asked "you came with Rose Jack and her" he said pointing at Clara "let me guess we have not met yet" Clara said to 11 "no I'm looking forward to it though and especially finding out why you look like Oswin Oswald" 11 said as another flash and seven people appeared another Jenny with a wedding ring on her finger another version of Mikaela and Curtis and two women and two men "guys stop they mean us no harm guns down" Jenny 2 said Jenny 1 looked at her future self "let me guess I marry captain hot over there" she said pointing at future Jack "yes and the 12th version of our father is the priest and 11 gives away to be married" Jenny 2 said "hasn't happened to me yet looking forward to it" 12 and 11 said "yeah so we can see if you can still dance" 4th Rose said "how is that not a paradox" Sarah Jane asked "don't ask because I don't know" 12 said once the four were introduced Jack pressed play.

**[Tardis]**

**JACK: Don't tell me. This must be Mickey. **

**DOCTOR: Here comes trouble! How're you doing, Ricky boy? **

**MICKEY: It's Mickey! **

**ROSE: Don't listen to him, he's winding you up. **

**MICKEY: You look fantastic. **

**(Rose and Mickey hug. The Doctor is up a ladder mending something.) **

**JACK: Aw, sweet, look at these two. How come I never get any of that? **

**DOCTOR: Buy me a drink first. **

**JACK: You're such hard work. **

**DOCTOR: But worth it. **

**ROSE: Did you manage to find it? **

**MICKEY: There you go. **

**(Mickey hands over Rose's passport.) **

**ROSE: I can go anywhere now. **

**DOCTOR: I told you, you don't need a passport. **

**ROSE: It's all very well going to Platform One and Justicia and the Glass Pyramid of San Kaloon, but what if we end up in Brazil? I might need it. You see, I'm prepared for anything. **

**MICKEY: Sounds like your staying, then. So, what're you doing in Cardiff? And who the hell's Jumping Jack Flash? I mean, I don't mind you hanging out with big-ears up there **

**DOCTOR: Oi! **

**MICKEY: Look in the mirror. But this guy, I don't know, he's kind of **

**JACK: Handsome? **

**MICKEY: More like cheesy. **

**JACK: Early twenty first Century slang. Is cheesy good or bad? **

**MICKEY: It's bad. **

**JACK: But bad means good, isn't that right? **

**DOCTOR: Are you saying I'm not handsome? **

**ROSE: We just stopped off. We need to refuel. The thing is, Cardiff's got this rift running through the middle of the city. It's invisible, but it's like an earthquake fault between different dimensions. **

**DOCTOR: The rift was healed back in 1869. **

**ROSE: Thanks to a girl named Gwyneth, because these creatures called the Gelth, they were using the rift as a gateway but she saved the world and closed it. **

**JACK: But closing a rift always leaves a scar, and that scar generates energy, harmless to the human race **

**DOCTOR: But perfect for the Tardis, so just park it here for a couple of days right on top of the scar and **

**JACK: Open up the engines, soak up the radiation. **

**ROSE: Like filling her up with petrol and off we go! **

**JACK: Into time! **

**DOCTOR + ROSE + JACK: And space! **

**MICKEY: My God, have you seen yourselves? You all think you're so clever, don't you? **

**DOCTOR: Yeah. **

**ROSE: Yeah. **

**JACK: Yep!**

**[Roald Dahl Plass]**

**DOCTOR: Should take another twenty four hours, which means we've got time to kill. **

**MICKEY: That old lady's staring. **

**JACK: Probably wondering what four people could do inside a small wooden box. **

**MICKEY: What are you captain of, the Innuendo Squad? **

**(Jack makes a gesture and starts to walk away.) **

**MICKEY: Wait, the Tardis, we can't just leave it. Doesn't it get noticed? **

**JACK: Yeah, what's with the police box? Why does it look like that? **

**ROSE: It's a cloaking device. **

**DOCTOR: It's called a chameleon circuit. The Tardis is meant to disguise itself wherever it lands, like if this was Ancient Rome, it'd be a statue on a plinth or something. But I landed in the 1960s, it disguised itself as a police box, and the circuit got stuck. **

**MICKEY: So it copied a real thing? There actually was police boxes? **

**DOCTOR: Yeah, on street corners. Phone for help before they had radios and mobiles. If they arrested someone, they could shove them inside till help came, like a little prison cell. **

**JACK: Why don't you just fix the circuit? **

**DOCTOR: I like it, don't you? **

**ROSE: I love it. **

**MICKEY: But that's what I meant. There's no police boxes anymore, so doesn't it get noticed? **

**DOCTOR: Ricky, let me tell you something about the human race. You put a mysterious blue box slap bang in the middle of town, what do they do? Walk past it. Now, stop your nagging. Let's go and explore. **

**ROSE: What's the plan? **

**DOCTOR: I don't know. Cardiff, early twenty first century and the wind's coming from the east. Trust me. Safest place in the universe.**

**[City hall]**

**(Mayor Margaret Blaine is making an announcement, with the scale model of the power station centre stage. The banner above her reads - The Blaidd Drwg Project.) **

**MARGARET: This nuclear power station right in the heart of Cardiff city will bring jobs for all. As you can see, as Lord Mayor, I've had to sanction some radical redevelopments. No photographs! What did I say? Take pictures of the project by all means, but not me, thank you. So, Cardiff Castle will be demolished allowing the Blaidd Drwg Project to rise up, tall and proud. A monument to Welsh industry. And yes, some of you might shiver. The words nuclear power station and major population centre aren't exactly the happiest of bedfellows. But I give you my personal guarantee that as long as I walk upon this Earth, no harm will come to any of my citizens. Now, drink up. A toast. To the future! **

**ALL: To the future! **

**MARGARET: And believe me it will glow. **

**CATHY: Excuse me, Mrs Blaine? My name's Cathy Salt, I represent the Cardiff Gazette. **

**MARGARET: I'm sorry, I'm not doing interviews. I can't bear self publicity. **

**CATHY: But are you aware of the curse? **

**MARGARET: Whatever do you mean? Cathy, wasn't it? **

**CATHY: Cathy Salt. That's what some of your engineers are saying, that the Blaidd Drwg Project is cursed. **

**MARGARET: Sounds rather silly to me. **

**CATHY: That's what I thought. I was just chasing a bit of local colour. But the funny thing is, when you start piecing it all together, it does begin to look a bit odd. **

**MARGARET: In what way? **

**CATHY: The deaths, The number of deaths associated with this project. First of all, there was the entire team of the European Safety Inspectors. **

**MARGARET: But they were French! Its not my fault if Danger Explosives was only written in Welsh. **

**CATHY: And then there was that accident with the Cardiff Heritage Committee. **

**MARGARET: The electrocution of that swimming pool was put down to natural wear and tear. **

**CATHY: And then the architect? **

**MARGARET: It was raining, visibility was low. my car simply couldn't stop. **

**CATHY: And then just recently, Mister Cleaver, the government's nuclear adviser. **

**MARGARET: Slipped on an icy patch. **

**CATHY: He was decapitated. **

**MARGARET: It was a very icy patch. I'm afraid these stories are nothing more than typical small town thinking. I really haven't got time. If you'll excuse me. **

**CATHY: Except, before he died, Mister Cleaver posted some of his findings online. **

**MARGARET: Did he now? **

**CATHY: If you know where to look. He was concerned about the reactor. **

**MARGARET: Oh, all that technical stuff! **

**CATHY: Specifically, that the design of the suppression pool would cause the hydrogen recombiners to fail, precipitating in the collapse in the containment isolation system and resulting in a meltdown. **

**MARGARET: Who's been doing her homework? **

**CATHY: That's my job. **

**MARGARET: I think, Cathy Salt, I think you and I should have a word in private.**

**[Corridor]**

**MARGARET: Oh! My little tum is complaining. I think we might have to make a detour to the ladies. **

**CATHY: I'll wait here. **

**MARGARET: Oh, come on. All girls together.**

**[Ladies washroom]**

**MARGARET: So, you were saying. These outlandish theories of yours? **

**(Margaret dashes into a cubicle. There are squelchy sounds.) **

**CATHY: Sounds like we got here just in time. **

**MARGARET: Continue. **

**CATHY: Well, I don't know much about nuclear physics, but from what I could make out, Cleaver was saying that the whole project could go up worse than Chernobyl. **

**(Margaret unzips her forehead. Cathy notices the light under the door.) **

**CATHY: Is there something wrong with the lights? **

**MARGARET: Oh, they're always on the blink. I can't tell you how many memos I've sent. So, Chernobyl. **

**CATHY: Apparently, but a thousand times worse. I know it sounds absurd, there must be so many safety regulations. But Cleaver seemed to be talking about a nuclear holocaust. He almost made it sound deliberate. I mean, we're hardly the Sunday Times, we're only the Cardiff Gazette, but we still have a duty to report the facts. **

**MARGARET: And you're going to print this information? **

**CATHY: Are you all right? You sound a bit. **

**MARGARET: Sore throat. Ahem, ahem. Just a little tickle. But tell me, do you intend to make this information public? **

**CATHY: I have to. **

**MARGARET: So be it. **

**CATHY: Mind you, my boyfriend thinks I'm mad. We're getting married next month, and he says if I cause a fuss, I could lose my job just when we need the money. **

**MARGARET: Boyfriend? **

**CATHY: Jeffery. Civil Servant. He's nothing exciting, but he's mine. **

**MARGARET: When's the wedding? **

**CATHY: The nineteenth. It's really just to stop my mother from nagging, but the baby sort of clinched it, I suppose. **

**MARGARET: You're with child? **

**(Margaret sits on the toilet.) **

**CATHY: Three months. It's not showing yet. Wasn't planned, it was an accident. Nice accident, though. **

**MARGARET: Congratulations. **

**CATHY: Thank you. How about you? You got any kids? **

**MARGARET: No. **

**CATHY: Is there a Mister Blaine? **

**MARGARET: Not anymore. I'm all on my own. I had quite a sizeable family, once upon a time. Wonderful brothers. Oh, they were bold. But all of them gone now. Maybe you're right. Maybe I'm cursed. **

**CATHY: No, no, I don't think so. Not really. **

**MARGARET: You're very kind. If you don't mind, I might be a while. You run along. Perhaps we could do this another day. **

**CATHY: Are you all right? **

**MARGARET: Fine! **

**CATHY: Okay, I'll tell you what. I'll leave my details with your office. Thanks for talking. **

**MARGARET: Thank you. **

**(Cathy leaves the sad Slitheen still in the cubicle.)**

**[Restaurant]**

**(On a small jetty.) **

**JACK: I swear, six feet tall and with big tusks **

**DOCTOR: You're lying through your teeth! **

**ROSE: I'd have gone bonkers! That's the word - bonkers! **

**JACK: I mean, it turns out the white things are tusks and I mean tusks! And it's woken, and it's not happy. **

**DOCTOR: How could you not know it was there? **

**JACK: And we're standing there, fifteen of us, naked **

**ROSE: Naked?! **

**JACK: And I'm like, oh, no, no, it's got nothing to do with me. And then it roars, and we are running. Oh my God, we are running! And Brakovitch falls, so I turn to him and I say **

**MICKEY: I knew we should've turned left! **

**JACK: That's my line! **

**ROSE: I don't believe you. I don't believe a word you say ever. That is so brilliant. Did you ever get your clothes back? **

**(The Doctor snatches a newspaper from the man at the next table and reads it.) **

**JACK: No, I just picked him up went right for the ship, full throttle. Didn't stop until I hit the spacelanes. I was shaking. It was unbelievable. It freaked me out, and by the time I got fifteen light years away I realised I'm like this. **

**DOCTOR: And I was having such a nice day. **

**(The Doctor holds up the front page of the Western Mail, with the picture the photographer took of Margaret.)**

**[City hall foyer]**

**JACK: According to intelligence, the target is the last surviving member of the Slitheen family, a criminal sect from the planet Raxacoricofallapatorious, masquerading as a human being, zipped inside a skin suit. Okay, plan of attack, we assume a basic fifty seven fifty six strategy, covering all available exits on the ground floor. Doctor, you go face to face. That'll designate Exit One, I'll cover Exit Two. Rose, you Exit Three. Mickey Smith, you take Exit Four. Have you got that? **

**DOCTOR: Excuse me. Who's in charge? **

**JACK: Sorry. Awaiting orders, sir. **

**DOCTOR: Right, here's the plan. (pause) Like he said. Nice plan. Anything else? **

**JACK: Present arms. **

**(They each pull out a mobile phone) **

**DOCTOR: Ready. **

**ROSE: Ready. **

**MICKEY: Ready. **

**JACK: Ready. Speed dial? **

**DOCTOR: Yup. **

**ROSE: Ready. **

**MICKEY: Check. **

**JACK: See you in hell.**

**[Outside the Mayor's office]**

**(The Doctor speaks to the young man sitting at a desk by the door.) **

**DOCTOR: Hello, I've come to see the Lord Mayor. **

**IDRIS: Have you got an appointment? **

**DOCTOR: No, just an old friend passing by. Bit of a surprise. Can't wait to see her face. **

**IDRIS: Well, she's just having a cup of tea. **

**DOCTOR: Just go in there and tell her the Doctor would like to see her. **

**IDRIS: Doctor who? **

**DOCTOR: Just the Doctor. Tell her exactly that. The Doctor. **

**IDRIS: Hang on a tick. **

**(Idris goes into the Lord Mayor's office. A tea cup smashes on the floor. Idris comes out again.) **

**IDRIS: The Lord Mayor says thank you for popping by. She'd love to have a chat, but, er, she's up to her eyes in paperwork. Perhaps if you could make an appointment for next week? **

**DOCTOR: She's climbing out of the window, isn't she?**

"She is that predictable" 9 said "yes she is" 10 11 and 12 said before hi fiving each other "that is weird" Holmes 5 said "agreed" Clara and Alicia 2 said at the same time.

**IDRIS: Yes, she is.**

**[Lord Mayor's office balcony]**

**DOCTOR: Slitheen heading north.**

**[City hall]**

**ROSE: On my way. **

**JACK: Over and out. **

**MICKEY: Oh my God.**

**[Lord Mayor's office balcony]**

**(Idris wrestles with the Doctor as Margaret climbs down a ladder.) **

**IDRIS: Leave the Mayor alone! **

**(Meanwhile, Rose runs into a clerk carrying a pile of papers, and Jack leaps over a tea trolley. Mickey crashes into a cleaning woman.)**

**[City hall car park]**

**(Margaret reaches the bottom of the ladder and takes off her brooch. She starts to run but sees Rose coming towards her, snarls and removes her right earring. Then Jack comes running from the opposite direction. The Doctor finishes with Idris and sees her running in the only available direction - across the front of the building.) **

**DOCTOR: Margaret! **

**(The Doctor gets down the ladder as Margaret removes her other earring and puts it with the first and the brooch. The chase is on.) **

**JACK: Who's on Exit Four? **

**ROSE: That was Mickey! **

**MICKEY: Here I am. **

**DOCTOR: Mickey the idiot. **

**ROSE: Oh, be fair. she's not exactly going to outrun us, is she? **

**(Margaret vanishes.) **

**JACK: She's got a teleport! That's cheating! Now we're never going to get her. **

**ROSE: Oh, the Doctor's very good at teleports. **

**(The Doctor holds up his sonic screwdriver and Margaret reappears, running towards them. Vanish, reappear. Vanish, reappear.) **

**DOCTOR: I could do this all day. **

**MARGARET: This is persecution. Why can't you leave me alone? What did I ever do to you? **

**DOCTOR: You tried to kill me and destroy this entire planet. **

**MARGARET: Apart from that.**

**[City hall]**

**DOCTOR: So, you're a Slitheen, you're on Earth, you're trapped. Your family get killed but you teleport out just in the nick of time. You have no means of escape. What do you do? You build a nuclear power station. But what for? **

**MARGARET: A philanthropic gesture. I've learnt the error of my ways. **

**DOCTOR: And it just so happens to be right on top of the rift. **

**MARGARET: What rift would that be? **

**JACK: A rift in space and time. If this power station went into meltdown, the entire planet would go (suck boom)! **

**DOCTOR: This station is designed to explode the minute it reaches capacity. **

**ROSE: Didn't anyone notice? Isn't there someone in London checking this sort of stuff? **

**MARGARET: We're in Cardiff. London doesn't care. The South Wales coast could fall into the sea and they wouldn't notice. Oh. I sound like a Welshman. God help me, I've gone native. **

**MICKEY: But why would she do that? A great big explosion, she'd only end up killing herself. **

**MARGARET: She's got a name, you know. **

**MICKEY: She's not even a she, she's a thing. **

**DOCTOR: Oh, but she's clever. **

**(The Doctor pulls the middle section out of the model and turns it over to reveal electronics.) **

**DOCTOR: Fantastic. **

**JACK: Is that a tribophysical waveform macro-kinetic extrapolator? **

**DOCTOR: Couldn't have put it better myself. **

**JACK: Oo, genius! You didn't build this? **

**MARGARET: I have my hobbies. A little tinkering. **

**JACK: No, no, no. I mean, you really didn't build this. Way beyond you. **

**MICKEY: I bet she stole it. **

**MARGARET: It fell into my hands. **

**ROSE: Is it a weapon? **

**JACK: It's transport. You see, if the reactor blows, the rift opens. Phenomenal cosmic disaster. But this thing shrouds you in a forcefield. You have this energy bubble, so you're safe. Then you feed it coordinates, stand on top, and ride the concussion all the way out of the solar system. **

**MICKEY: It's a surfboard. **

**JACK: A pan-dimensional surfboard, yeah. **

**MARGARET: And it would've worked. Id have surfed away from this dead end dump and back to civilisation. **

**MICKEY: You'd blow up a whole planet just to get a lift? **

**MARGARET: Like stepping on an anthill. **

**DOCTOR: How'd you think of the name? **

**MARGARET: What, Blaidd Drwg? It's Welsh. **

**DOCTOR: I know, but how did you think of it? **

**MARGARET: I chose it at random, that's all. I don't know. It just sounded good. Does it matter? **

**DOCTOR: Blaidd Drwg. **

**ROSE: What's it mean? **

**DOCTOR: Bad Wolf. **

**ROSE: But I've heard that before. Bad Wolf. I've heard that lots of times. **

**DOCTOR: Everywhere we go. Two words following us. Bad Wolf. **

**ROSE: How can they be following us? **

**DOCTOR: Nah, just a coincidence. Like hearing a word on the radio then hearing it all day. Never mind. Things to do. Margaret, we're going to take you home. **

**JACK: Hold on, isn't that the easy option, like letting her go? **

**ROSE: I don't believe it! We actually get to go to Raxa. Wait a minute! Raxacor **

**DOCTOR: Raxacoricofallapatorius. **

**ROSE: Raxacorico **

**DOCTOR: fallapatorius. **

**ROSE: Raxacoricofallapatorius. That's it! I did it!**

"I agree with what the Doctor just did anyone who can say that name deserves a congratulatory hug" Jack 1 said "11 gave me one when I managed to say it at the wedding of Martha and I and I gave Martha one when she said it" Mickey said.

**MARGARET: They have the death penalty. The family Slitheen was tried in its absence many years ago and found guilty with no chance of appeal. According to the statutes of government, the moment I return, I am to be executed. What do you make of that, Doctor? Take me home and you take me to my death. **

**DOCTOR: Not my problem.**

**[Tardis]**

**(Night has fallen.) **

**MARGARET: This ship is impossible. It's superb. How do you get the outside around the inside? **

**DOCTOR: Like I'd give you the secret, yeah. **

**MARGARET: I almost feel better about being defeated. I never stood a chance. This is the technology of the gods. **

**DOCTOR: Don't worship me - I'd make a very bad god. You wouldn't get a day off, for starters. Jack, how we doing, big fella? **

**JACK: This extrapolator's top of the range. Where did you get it? **

**MARGARET: Oh, I don't know. Some airlock sale? **

**JACK: Must've been a great big heist. It's stacked with power. **

**DOCTOR: But we can use it for fuel? **

**JACK: It's not compatible, but it should knock off about twelve hours. We'll be ready to go by morning. **

**DOCTOR: Then we're stuck here overnight. **

**MARGARET: I'm in no hurry. **

**ROSE: We've got a prisoner. The police box is really a police box. **

**MARGARET: You're not just police, though. Since you're taking me to my death, that makes you my executioners. Each and every one of you. **

**MICKEY: Well, you deserve it. **

**MARGARET: You're very quick to say so. You're very quick to soak your hands in my blood, which makes you better than me, how, exactly ? Long night ahead Let's see who can look me in the eye. **

**(No one.)**

**[Roald Dahl Plass]**

**(Mickey looks at the water tower. Rose joins him.) **

**ROSE: It's freezing out here! **

**MICKEY: Better than in there. She does deserve it. She's a Slitheen. I don't care. It's just weird in that box. **

**ROSE: I didn't really need my passport. **

**MICKEY: I've been thinking, you know, we could go have a drink. Have a pizza or something. Just you and me. **

**ROSE: That'd be nice. **

**MICKEY: And, I mean, if the Tardis can't leave until morning, we could go to a hotel, spend the night. I mean, if you want to. I've got some money. **

**ROSE: Okay, yeah. **

**MICKEY: Is that all right? **

**ROSE: Yeah. **

**MICKEY: Cool. There's a couple of bars around here. We should give them a go. Do you have to go and tell him? **

**ROSE: It's none of his business.**

**[Tardis]**

**(The Doctor watches Mickey and Rose on the scanner.) **

**JACK: So, what's on? **

**DOCTOR: Nothing, just. **

**MARGARET: I gather it's not always like this, having to wait. I bet you're always the first to leave, Doctor. Never mind the consequences, off you go. You butchered my family and then ran for the stars, am I right? But not this time. At last you have consequences. How does it feel? **

**DOCTOR: I didn't butcher them. **

**JACK: Don't answer back. That's what she wants. **

**DOCTOR: I didn't. What about you? You had an emergency teleport. You didn't zap them to safety, did you? **

**MARGARET: It only carries one. I had to fly without coordinates. I ended up on a skip in the Isle of Dogs. It wasn't funny. **

**DOCTOR: Sorry. It is a bit funny. **

**MARGARET: Do I get a last request? **

**DOCTOR: Depends what it is. **

**MARGARET: I grew quite fond of my little human life. All those rituals. The brushing of the teeth, and the complicated way they cook things. There's a little restaurant just round the Bay. It became quite a favourite of mine. **

**DOCTOR: Is that what you want, a last meal? **

**MARGARET: Don't I have rights? **

**JACK: Oh, like she's not going to try to escape. **

**MARGARET: Except I can never escape the Doctor, so where's the danger? I wonder if you could do it? To sit with a creature you're about to kill and take supper. How strong is your stomach? **

**DOCTOR: Strong enough. **

**MARGARET: I wonder. I've seen you fight your enemies, now dine with them. **

**DOCTOR: You won't change my mind. **

**MARGARET: Prove it. **

**DOCTOR: There are people out there. If you slip away just for one second, they'll be in danger. **

**JACK: Except I've got these. **

**(Jack holds up two bangles.) **

**JACK: You both wear one. If she moves more than ten feet away, she gets zapped by ten thousand volts. **

**DOCTOR: Margaret, would you like to come out to dinner? My treat. **

**MARGARET: Dinner in bondage. Works for me. **

**(And so Jack is left to carry on mending the Tardis whilst the two couples go out for their dinners.)**

**[Bistro 10]**

**MARGARET: Here we are, out on a date, and you haven't even asked my proper name. **

**DOCTOR: It's not a date. What's your name? **

**MARGARET: Blon. I am Blon Fel Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen. That's what it'll say on my death certificate. **

**DOCTOR: Nice to meet you, Blon. **

**MARGARET: I'm sure. Look, that's where I was living as Margaret. Nice little flat, over there, on the top. Next to the one with the light on. **

**(The Doctor turns to look and she puts some powder from her ring into the his wine.) **

**MARGARET: Two bedrooms, bayside view. I was rather content. Don't suppose I'll see it again. **

**(The Doctor swaps the glasses over.) **

**DOCTOR: Suppose not. **

**MARGARET: Thank you. **

**DOCTOR: Pleasure. **

**MARGARET: Tell me then, Doctor. What do you know of our species? **

**DOCTOR: Only what I've seen. **

**MARGARET: Did you know, for example, in extreme cases, when her life is in danger, a female Raxacoricofallapatorian can manufacture a poison dart within her own finger. **

**(She points. The dart flies and the Doctor catches it.) **

**DOCTOR: Yes, I did. **

**MARGARET: Just checking. And one more thing. between you and me. **

**(They look around then lean forward so Margaret can whisper.) **

**MARGARET: As a final resort, the excess poison can be exhaled through the lungs. **

**(Margaret starts to exhale. The Doctor uses a breath freshener on her.) **

**DOCTOR: That's better. Now then, what do you think? Mmm, steak looks nice. Steak and chips.**

**[Mermaid Quayside]**

**ROSE: The Doctor took me to this planet a while back. It was much colder than this. They called it Woman Wept. The planet was actually called Woman Wept, because if you looked at it, right, from above, there's like this huge continent, like all curved round. It sort of looked like a woman, you know, lamenting. Oh my God, and we went to this beach, right. No people, no buildings, just this beach like a thousand miles across. And something had happened, something to do with the sun, I don't know, but the sea had just frozen. In a split second, in the middle of a storm, right, waves and foam, just frozen, all the way out to the horizon. Midnight, right, we walk underneath these waves a hundred feet tall, made of ice. **

**MICKEY: I'm going out with Trisha Delaney. **

**ROSE: Right. That's nice. Trisha from the shop? **

**MICKEY: Yeah, Rob Delany's sister. **

**ROSE: Well, she's nice. She's a bit big. **

**MICKEY: She lost weight. You've been away. **

**ROSE: Well, good for you. She's nice. **

**MICKEY: So, tell us more about this planet, then. **

**ROSE: That was it, really.**

**[Bistro 10]**

**MARGARET: Public execution's a slow death. They prepare a thin acetic acid, lower me into the cauldron and boil me. The acidity is perfectly gauged to strip away the skin. Internal organs fall out into the liquid, and I become soup. And still alive, still screaming. **

**DOCTOR: I don't make the law. **

**MARGARET: But you deliver it. Will you stay to watch? **

**DOCTOR: What else can I do? **

**MARGARET: The Slitheen family's huge. There's a lot more of us, all scattered off-world. Take me to them. Take me somewhere safe. **

**DOCTOR: But then you'll just start again. **

**MARGARET: I promise I won't. **

**DOCTOR: You've been in that skin suit too long. You've forgotten. There used to be a real Margaret Blaine. You killed her and stripped her and used the skin. You're pleading for mercy out of a dead woman's lips. **

**MARGARET: Perhaps I have got used to it. A human life, an ordinary life. That's all I'm asking. Give me a chance, Doctor. I can change. **

**DOCTOR: I don't believe you.**

**[Mermaid Quayside]**

**MICKEY: So, what do you want to do now? **

**ROSE: Don't mind. **

**MICKEY: We could ask about hotels. **

**ROSE: What would Trisha Delaney say? **

**MICKEY: Suppose. There's a bar down there with a Spanish name or something **

**ROSE: You don't even like Trisha Delaney! **

**MICKEY: Oh, is that right? What the hell do you know? **

**ROSE: I know you, And I know her. And I know that's never going to happen. So who do you think you're kidding? **

**MICKEY: At least I know where she is! **

**ROSE: There we are, then. It's got nothing to do with Trisha. This is all about me, isn't it **

**MICKEY: You left me! We were nice, we were happy. And then what? You give me a kiss and you run off with him, and you make me feel like nothing, Rose. I was nothing. I can't even go out with a stupid girl from a shop because you pick up the phone and I comes running. I mean, is that what I am, Rose, standby? Am I just supposed to sit here for the rest of my life, waiting for you? Because I will. **

**ROSE: I'm sorry.**

**[Bistro 10]**

**MARGARET: I promise you I've changed since we last met, Doctor. There was this girl, just today. A young thing, something of a danger. She was getting too close. I felt the blood lust rising, just as the family taught me, I was going to kill her without a thought. And then I stopped. She's alive somewhere right now. She's walking around this city because I can change. I did change. I know I can't prove it **

**DOCTOR: I believe you. **

**MARGARET: Then you know I'm capable of better. **

**DOCTOR: It doesn't mean anything. **

**MARGARET: I spared her life. **

**DOCTOR: You let one of them go, but that's nothing new. Every now and then, a little victim's spared because she smiled, because he's got freckles, because they begged. And that's how you live with yourself. That's how you slaughter millions. Because once in a while, on a whim, if the wind's in the right direction, you happen to be kind. **

**MARGARET: Only a killer would know that. Is that right? From what I've seen, your funny little happy go lucky little life leaves devastation in its wake. Always moving on because you dare not look back. Playing with so many peoples lives, you might as well be a god. And you're right, Doctor. You're absolutely right. Sometimes you let one go. Let me go.**

**[Mermaid Quayside]**

**MICKEY: I'm not asking you to leave him, because I know that's not fair. But I just need something, yeah? Some sort of promise that when you do come back, you're coming back for me. **

**(Deep rumble.) **

**ROSE: Is that thunder? **

**MICKEY: Does it matter? **

**ROSE: That's not thunder.**

**[Bistro 10]**

**MARGARET: In the family Slitheen, we had no choice. I was made to carry out my first kill at thirteen. If I'd refused, my father would have fed me to the Venom Grubs. If I'm a killer, it's because I was born to kill. It's all I know. Doctor, are you even listening to me? **

**DOCTOR: Can you hear that? **

**MARGARET: I'm begging for my life. **

**DOCTOR: No, listen, shush. **

**(The glasses begin to vibrate, then the plate glass window shatters. Customers scream.)**

**[Mermaid Quayside]**

**(People flee the exploding street lights and windows. Rose runs.) **

**MICKEY: Oh, go on then, run! It's him again, isn't it? It's the Doctor! It's always the Doctor! It's always going to be the Doctor. It's never me!**

**[Roald Dahl Plass]**

**(Margaret can't keep up with the Doctor.) **

**MARGARET: The handcuffs! **

**(He waits for her, then takes it off.) **

**DOCTOR: Don't think you're running away. **

**MARGARET: Oh, I'm sticking with you. Some date this turned out to be! **

**(Energy is streaming from the Tardis into the sky.) **

**DOCTOR: It's the rift. The rift's opening!**

**[Tardis]**

**(Things are going sput! Cracks open up in the plaza.) **

**DOCTOR: What the hell are you doing? **

**JACK: It just went crazy! **

**DOCTOR: It's the rift. Time and space are ripping apart. The whole city's going to disappear! **

**(Bang! Rose runs into the plaza and sees what is happening.) **

**JACK: It's the extrapolator. I've disconnected it but it's still feeding off the engine! It's using the Tardis. I can't stop it! **

**DOCTOR: Never mind Cardiff, it's going to rip open the planet. **

**(Rose enters.) **

**ROSE: What is it? What's happening?! **

**MARGARET: Oh, just little me. **

**(Margaret takes an arm out of her body suit and grabs Rose.) **

**MARGARET: One wrong move and she snaps like a promise. **

**DOCTOR: I might've known. **

**MARGARET: I've had you bleating all night, poor baby, now shut it. You, fly boy, put the extrapolator at my feet. **

**(Margaret tightens her grip on Rose's neck. The Doctor nods and Jack obeys.) **

**MARGARET: Thank you. Just as I planned. **

**ROSE: I thought you needed to blow up the nuclear power station. **

**MARGARET: Failing that, if I were to be arrested, then anyone capable of tracking me down would have considerable technology of their own. Therefore, they would be captivated by the extrapolator. Especially a magpie mind like yours, Doctor. So the extrapolator was programmed to go to plan B. To lock onto the nearest alien power source and open the rift. And what a power source it found. I'm back on schedule, thanks to you. **

**JACK: The rift's going to convulse. You'll destroy the whole planet. **

**MARGARET: And you with it! **

**(Margaret stands on the extrapolator.) **

**MARGARET: While I ride this board over the crest of the inferno all the way to freedom. Stand back, boys. Surf's up. **

**(The Tardis console cracks open and bright light hits Margaret.) **

**DOCTOR: Of course, opening the rift means you'll pull this ship apart. **

**MARGARET: So sue me. **

**DOCTOR: It's not just any old power source. It's the Tardis. My Tardis. The best ship in the universe. **

**MARGARET: It'll make wonderful scrap. **

**ROSE: What's that light? **

**DOCTOR: The heart of the Tardis. This ship's alive. You've opened its soul. **

**MARGARET: It's so bright. **

**DOCTOR: Look at it, Margaret. **

**MARGARET: Beautiful. **

**DOCTOR: Look inside, Blon Fel Fotch. Look at the light. **

**(Margaret relaxes and Rose gets free. Then she looks up at the Doctor, smiling.) **

**MARGARET: Thank you. **

**(Margaret disappears into the light. The empty bodysuit crumples onto the extrapolator.) **

**DOCTOR: Don't look. Stay there. Close your eyes! **

**(The Doctor closes the console.) **

**DOCTOR: Now, Jack, come on, shut it all down. Shut down! Rose, that panel over there, turn all the switches to the right. **

**(Energy stops pouring into the sky.) **

**DOCTOR: Nicely done. Thank you, all. **

**ROSE: What happened to Margaret? **

**JACK: Must've got burnt up. Carried out her own death sentence. **

**DOCTOR: No, I don't think she's dead. **

**ROSE: Then where'd she go? **

**DOCTOR: She looked into the heart of the Tardis. Even I don't know how strong that is. And the ship's telepathic, like I told you, Rose. Gets inside your head. Translates alien languages. Maybe the raw energy can translate all sorts of thoughts. **

**(The Doctor finds a large egg with dreadlocks on the top inside the bodysuit.) **

**DOCTOR: Here she is. **

**ROSE: She's an egg? **

**DOCTOR: Regressed to her childhood. **

**JACK: She's an egg? **

**DOCTOR: She can start again. Live her life from scratch. If we take her home, give her to a different family, tell them to bring her up properly, she might be all right! **

**JACK: Or she might be worse. **

**DOCTOR: That's her choice. **

**ROSE: She's an egg. **

**DOCTOR: She's an egg. **

**ROSE: Oh, my God. Mickey. **

**(Rose runs out and across the cracked plaza, back to Mermaid Quay where ambulances are taking away the injured. Mickey is watching from the shadows as she goes up to a paramedic and asks a question. Mickey walks away. She returns to the Tardis alone.) **

**DOCTOR: We're all powered up. We can leave. Opening the rift filled us up with energy. We can go, if that's all right. **

**ROSE: Yeah, fine. **

**DOCTOR: How's Mickey? **

**ROSE: He's okay. He's gone. **

**DOCTOR: Do you want to go and find him? We'll wait. **

**ROSE: No need. He deserves better. **

**DOCTOR: Off we go, then. Always moving on **

**JACK: Next stop, Raxacoricofallapatorius. Now you don't often get to say that. **

**DOCTOR: We'll just stop by and pop her in the hatchery. Margaret the Slitheen can live her life again. A second chance. **

**ROSE: That'd be nice.**

"agreed" 9 said as both he and past Jack laughed "like brothers those two are" Rose 1 said "don't worry we can eventually join in on their technology conversations" Rose 3 said Rose 1 felt relieved "you have no idea how it felt to be left out of those conversations" all Rose's said the doctor's and Jack's looked apologetic having no idea it hurt Rose when they went off in technological conversations/arguments like Jack 2 had with the TARDIS "made me feel stupid" Rose 4 said "who said your stupid" 12 asked shocked that his wife would think so what she said afterwards made 10 more against abandoning Rose and judging by the Bond John and River now shared he wouldn't abandon him either besides they were basically Brothers "I'm not going to leave you two besides the further Rose is away from Jackie Tyler the better" 10 said "agreed it may take all of our Incarnations to help her heal" John said "I agree 8 most of all" 11 said.


	6. day of the moon

**Day of the Moon.**

"right now for the continuation of the impossible astronaut the reason I did that before was because of the request of Sir flirts-a-lot" Jack 1 said as the other Jack's, Alicia 2, all of the Roses except Rose 2, Mikaela and Curtis 2, Jenny 1 and Past Jack disappeared "Damn I was just getting to know her" Alicia said "Alicia she is you" Jack replied she pouted in response as a note appeared which 12 grabbed "to prevent trouble I took them back to where they flashed from where they are frozen along with time" he read and in flashed Amelia Pond and Rory Williams who 11 hugged enthusiastically "Doctor what happened to us we got touched by a weeping angel and end up here I expected 1938" Rory asked as another note appeared "I have saved them from being stuck in the past after we are done here they will go to their house in their present and can only by picked up after 11 saves Victorian London from the great Intelligence and meets another echo of Clara" Mickey read.

**[Valley of the Gods, Utah]**

**(Three months later - July 1969. **

**Amy is running for her life from men in a four wheel drive.) **

**CANTON: Suspect directly ahead. Coming to you now. Over. **

**(Another vehicle is coming from the opposite direction. They trap her by a cliff.) **

**AMY: Canton. **

**CANTON: Miss Pond. **

**AMY: Is that a body bag? **

**CANTON: Yes, it is. **

**AMY: It's empty. **

**CANTON: How about that? **

**AMY: Do you even know why you're doing this, eh? Can you even remember the warehouse?**

**[Warehouse memory]**

**(The Doctor is dragging Canton away.) **

**DOCTOR: Canton. Amy. Amy! **

**RORY: River, come on! **

**DOCTOR: Run! **

**CANTON: What the hell's going on? **

**DOCTOR: Look behind you. **

**CANTON: There's nothing behind me. **

**DOCTOR: Look. Look. Canton, look, I tell you. **

**(Canton turns around.) **

**SILENCE: Canton. **

**(Canton shoots Amy in Utah. She has tally marks on her arms.)**

"Did he just if he did how is she here" Rose and Jenny both said shocked "find out surprise" 12 said rather deviously "that creeps me out you know that doctor" Clara said "hehe sorry Clara" 12 said sheepishly "yeah you still owe me a coffee" Clara said "I got you a coffee" 12 said "on time same place not three weeks late in at my job" Clara replied 12 grumbled "no pleasing some people" he said "agreed" 9 10 and 11 agreed.

**[Area 51, Nevada]**

**(The Doctor is in a strait-jacket, shackles to a chair with a yellow circle around it. He is surrounded by guards and notices saying Do Not Approach The Prisoner and Do Not Interact With The Prisoner, and has grown a beard.) **

**TANNOY: All visitors to remain behind the yellow line. All visitors to remain behind the yellow line. **

**CANTON: We found Amy Pond. She had strange markings on her arm. Do you know what they are? **

**DOCTOR: Why don't you ask her?**

**[New York]**

**(River has tally marks on her arms, too. She is wearing evening dress and running through a skyscraper under construction.) **

**RIVER: I see you. I see you. **

**(She tallies two more Silence on her arm.) **

**CANTON: Doctor Song? Doctor Song? Go! Go! Go! **

**(They catch up with her at an open wall.) **

**CANTON: Don't move! It's over. **

**RIVER: They're here, Canton. They're everywhere. **

**CANTON: I know. America's being invaded. **

**RIVER: You were invaded a long time ago. America is occupied. **

**CANTON: You're coming with us, Doctor Song. There's no way out this time. **

**RIVER: There's always a way out. **

**(River gently falls backwards out of the skyscraper.**

"Seriously River you should not keep on throwing yourself off of buildings and out of spaceships and expect the us to catch you every time" John said "that is how we meet up nearly every time sweetie" River replied "John calm down you can't stop her" 11 said "I can try" John replied.

**[Area 51]**

**(A wall is being constructed around the Doctor.) **

**CANTON: We found Doctor Song. **

**DOCTOR: These bricks, what are they made of? Where is she? **

**CANTON: She ran. Off the fiftieth floor. **

**DOCTOR: I'd say zero balance dwarf star alloy. The densest material in the universe. Nothing gets through that. You're building me the perfect prison. And it still won't be enough.**

**[Glen Canyon Dam - Arizona]**

**(A very dishevelled Rory with lots of tally marks on his skin runs out onto the top of the dam, only to find lots of men with guns waiting for him, and it's a long way down.) **

**RORY: What are you waiting for? **

**CANTON: I'm waiting for you to run. It'd look better if I shot you while you're running. Then again, looks aren't everything. **

**(Canton shoots Rory.)**

"I used to like him now I don't like him" Jenny said "why" 11 asked "he shot aunt Amy and uncle Rory and made aunt River jump off a skyscraper need I say more dad" Jenny replied "it was part of the plan" 11 said "what plan?" Rose asked "you'll find out" 11 said deviously Clara slapped him "OWWWW!" 11 yelled in pain "I said don't do that" Clara said.

**[Cell]**

**(Body bags are dragged in to the completed dwarf star alloy cell.) **

**DOCTOR: Is there a reason you're doing this? **

**CANTON: I want you to know where you stand. **

**DOCTOR: In a cell. **

**CANTON: In the perfect cell. Nothing can penetrate these walls. Not a sound, not a radio wave, not the tiniest particle of anything. **

**(Canton closes the door when the soldiers leave. It vanishes. There is a palm print panel near where it should be.) **

**CANTON: In here, you're literally cut off from the rest of the universe. So I guess they can't hear us, right? **

**DOCTOR: Good work, Canton. Door sealed? **

**CANTON: You bet. **

**(The Doctor shakes off his shackles and strait-jacket. The body bags sit up, gasping for breath.) **

**DOCTOR: Are you okay? **

**AMY: Finally. **

**RORY: These things could really do with air holes. **

**CANTON: Never had a complaint before.**

"of course you have not had a complaint it is a body bag for crying out load" Jenny said "calm down sweetheart" Jack tried to calm his wife down "oh shut up Harkness" Jenny snapped Jack knew the signs it was her time of the month again there was no reasoning with his wife when she in this state and he always ended up dying 5 times

**AMY: Isn't it going to look odd that you're staying in here with us? **

**CANTON: Odd, but not alarming. They know there's no way out of this place. **

**DOCTOR: Exactly. Whatever they might think we're doing in here, they know we're not going anywhere. **

**(The Doctor slumps to his right, and leans against the Tardis. He snaps his fingers to open the door.) **

**DOCTOR: Shall we? **

**CANTON: What about Doctor Song?**

**[Tardis]**

**CANTON: She dove off a rooftop. **

**DOCTOR: Don't worry. She does that. Amy, Rory, open all the doors to the swimming pool. **

**(River turns into a dive, and plummets through the Tardis' open door where it is parked on the side of the skyscraper. There is a big Splosh!)**

"I love the swimming pool good place to relax after an adventure" all of the female companions said "let me guess I usually mend stuff in the garage and create Chemistry explosions" Holmes said "correctamundo" 10 said "I thought we were never going to use that word again" 12 said "oh" 10 said "oh is right it is worse when I said who da man" 11 said "that would be worse than correctamundo" 10 shot back "can we just watch I don't want to watch myself argue with myself please" 9 said "sorry" the two muttered sheepishly.

**DOCTOR: So, we know they're everywhere. Not just a landing party, an occupying force, and they 'have been here a very, very long time. But nobody knows that, because no one can remember them. **

**CANTON: So what are they up to? **

**DOCTOR: No idea. But the good news is, we've got a secret weapon.**

**[Kennedy Space Centre]**

**(A Saturn V rocket is on the launch pad nearby.) **

**RIVER: Apollo 11's your secret weapon? **

**DOCTOR: No, no. It's not Apollo 11. That would be silly. It's Neil Armstrong's foot.**

"Seriously Neil Armstrong's foot you have got to be kidding" Holmes said "have you had better" 11 asked "my command over the Vashta Nerada" Holmes said "what?" 10 asked "my Ancestor Erebus created the Vashta Nerada to guard his tomb and treasures the only person they were to let in is his descendant me my idiotic brothers and many stupid Archaeologist's tried they all died I entered I was fine they recognized me as his descendant so I can command them to do as I wish including let people I trust into the tomb end of lesson" Holmes said as he pressed play.

**[Car]**

**(It is a dark and stormy night when a car drives up to the Graystark Hall Orphanage.) **

**RADIO [OC]: In just a few days, mankind will set foot on the Moon for the first time. Today, the President reaffirmed America's commitment **

**CANTON: Ready. Check. **

**(Amy looks at her palm. No tally marks.) **

**AMY: Clear. **

**(Canton looks at his palm.) **

**CANTON: Clear.**

**[Tardis]**

**(Earlier, the Doctor has injected something into Canton's palm.) **

**CANTON: Ow! **

**DOCTOR: Ha. So, three months. What have we found out? **

**RORY: Well, they are everywhere. Every state in America. Ahh. **

**(Rory got his injection.) **

**DOCTOR: Not just America, the entire world. **

**RIVER: There's a greater concentration here, though. **

**AMY: Ow! **

**DOCTOR: Are you okay? **

**AMY: All better. **

**DOCTOR: Better? **

**AMY: Turns out I was wrong. I'm not pregnant. **

**RORY: What's up? **

**AMY: Nothing. Really, nothing. Seriously. **

**CANTON: So you've seen them, but you don't remember them. **

**RIVER: You've seen them, too. That night at the warehouse, remember? While you were pretending to hunt us down, we saw hundreds of those things. We still don't know what they look like. **

**RORY: It's like they edit themselves out of your memory as soon as you look away. The exact second you're not looking at them, you can't remember anything.**

"That seriously is creepy" Sarah Jane said "believe me it is" Rory shuddered.

**AMY: Sometimes you feel a bit sick, though, but not always. **

**CANTON: So that's why you marked your skin. **

**AMY: Only way we'd know if we'd had an encounter. **

**CANTON: How long have they been here? **

**AMY: That's what we've spent the last three months trying to find out. **

**RORY: Not easy, if you can't remember anything you discover. **

**CANTON: How long do you think? **

**DOCTOR: As long as there's been something in the corner of your eye, or creaking in your house, or breathing under your bed, or voices through a wall. They've been running your lives for a very long time now, so keep this straight in your head. We are not fighting an alien invasion, we're leading a revolution. And today, the battle begins. **

**CANTON: How? **

**DOCTOR: Like this. **

**(The Doctor quickly injects River.) **

**RIVER: Ow! **

**DOCTOR: (laughs) Nanorecorder. Fuses with the cartilage in your hand. (injects himself) Ow. And it tunes itself directly to the speech centres in your brain. It'll pick up your voice, no matter what. Telepathic connection. So, the moment you see one of the creatures, you activate it, and describe aloud exactly what you're seeing. **

**DOCTOR: [OC]: And describe aloud exactly what you're seeing. **

**DOCTOR: Because the moment you break contact, you're going to forget it happened. The light will flash if you've left yourself a message. You keep checking your hand if you've had an encounter. That's the first you'll know about it. **

**CANTON: Why didn't you tell me this before we started? **

**DOCTOR: I did, but even information about these creatures erases itself over time. I couldn't refresh it because I couldn't talk to you. **

**(Canton looks away then turns back and adjusts the Doctor's bow tie.) **

**CANTON: What? What are you staring at? **

**RIVER: Look at your hand. **

**(A little dot is flashing.) **

**CANTON: Why is it doing that? **

**DOCTOR: What does it mean if the light's flashing? What did I just tell you? **

**CANTON: I haven't **

**DOCTOR: Play it. **

**CANTON [OC]: My God, how did it get in here? **

**DOCTOR [OC]: Keep eye contact with the creature and, when I say, turn back, and when you do, straighten my bow tie. **

**CANTON [OC]: What? What are you staring at? **

**RIVER [OC]: Look at your hand. **

**(One of the aliens is standing there.) **

**DOCTOR: It's a hologram, extrapolated from the photo on Amy's phone. Take a good, long look. **

**(The Doctor turns off the image.) **

**DOCTOR: You just saw an image of one of the creatures we're fighting. Describe it to me. **

**CANTON: I can't. **

**DOCTOR: No. Neither can I. You straightened my bow tie because I planted the idea in your head while you were looking at the creature. **

**AMY: So they could do that to people. You could be doing stuff and not really knowing why you're doing it. **

**RORY: Like posthypnotic suggestion. **

**AMY: Ruling the world with posthypnotic suggestion? **

**DOCTOR: Now then, a little girl in a spacesuit. They got the suit from NASA, but where did they get the girl? **

**CANTON: It could be anywhere. **

**DOCTOR: Except they'd probably stay close to that warehouse, because why bother doing anything else? And they'd take her from somewhere that would cause the least amount of attention. But you'll have to find her. I'm off to NASA. **

**CANTON: Find her? Where do we look? **

**DOCTOR: Children's homes.**

**[Greystark Hall Orphanage]**

**RENFREW: Hello? **

**CANTON: FBI. You must be Doctor Renfrew. Can we come in? **

**RENFREW: The children are asleep. **

**AMY: We'll be very quiet. **

**RENFREW: Is there a problem? **

**CANTON: It's about a missing child. **

**RENFREW: What are you. Yes, come in, please. This way. Please excuse the writing. It keeps happening. I try to clean it up. **

**(On the wall up the staircase are the words Get Out Leave Now in large red letters.) **

**AMY: It's the kids, yeah? They did that. **

**RENFREW: Yes, the children. It must be, yes. Anyway, my office is this way. **

**CANTON: We nearly didn't come to this place. I understood Graystark Hall was closed in 67. **

**RENFREW: That's the plan, yes. **

**AMY: The plan? **

**RENFREW: Not long now. **

**CANTON: It's 1969. **

**RENFREW: No, no. We close in 67. That's the plan, yes. **

**CANTON: You misunderstood me, sir. It's 1969 now. **

**RENFREW: Why are you saying that? Of course it isn't. **

**CANTON: July. **

**RENFREW: My office is this way. This way. **

**AMY: I'll check upstairs. **

**CANTON: Be careful. **

**(The first dormitory is derelict and deserted, with the walls graffitied with Leave Me Alone and Get Out Now.)**

**[Apollo 11]**

**DOCTOR: Amy.**

"That room is creepy who would live in such a creepy place" Jenny said "obviously the caretaker of the place" Mikaela said "he has got guts" Jack said Holmes was silent looking at his scanner pointing at the unknowing Alicia it was shifting between human and non-human he knew what it meant she was a ganger.

**[Dormitory]**

**AMY: I think we've found the place she was taken from.**

**[Apollo 11]**

**DOCTOR: How do you know? **

**AMY: Because those things have been here. But the whole place is deserted.**

**[Dormitory]**

**AMY: There's just one guy here and I think he's lost it.**

**[Apollo 11]**

**DOCTOR: Repeated memory wipes fry your head eventually. Find out what you can, but don't hang around.**

**[Dormitory]**

**AMY: Where are you?**

**[Apollo 11]**

**DOCTOR: Got to go. Got company. **

**(He closes the panel he has been working on.) **

**DOCTOR: Don't worry, I've put everything back the way I found it. Except this. There's always a bit left over, isn't there? **

**(The scientists are not amused. The Doctor's gizmo quietly beeps to itself inside the module.)**

**[Dormitory]**

**(The door slams shut behind Amy. She tried to open it then sees the blinking light in her palm.) **

**AMY [OC]: I can see them, but I think they're asleep. Get out. Just get out! **

**She tries the windows then sees the tally marks on her hands, and then the lightning shows her reflection in the glass. There are tally marks on her face, too. The aliens are hanging from the ceiling in a cluster, like bats. She bumps into a bucket and they start to wake. Then the door opens and she forgets it all.)**

**[Lecture hall]**

**(Diagrams of the command module and the lander on the blackboards.) **

**GARDNER: Now, one more time, sir. How the hell did you get into the command module? **

**DOCTOR: I told you. I'm on a top secret mission for the President. **

**GARDNER: Well, maybe if you just get President Nixon to assure us of that, sir, that would be swell. **

**DOCTOR: I sent him a message. **

**(The President enters, with River and Rory.) **

**NIXON: Hello. I believe it's Mister Gardner. Is that correct? Head of Security? **

**GARDNER: Er, yes sir. Yes, Mister President. **

**NIXON: Mister Grant, is it? **

**GRANT: Yes, Mister President. **

**NIXON: The hopes and dreams of millions of Americans stand here today at Cape Kennedy, and you're the men who guard those dreams. On behalf of the American people, I thank you. **

**GARDNER: You're welcome, Mister President. **

**NIXON: I understand you have a baby on the way, Mister Grant. **

**GRANT: Yes, Mister President. **

**NIXON: What are you hoping for, a boy or a girl? **

**GRANT: Just a healthy American, sir. **

**NIXON: A healthy American will do just nicely. Now, fellows, listen. This man, here, code name the Doctor, is doing some work for me personally. Could you cut him a little slack? **

**GARDNER: Er, Mister President, he did break in to Apollo 11. **

**DOCTOR: (silent) Sorry. **

**NIXON: Well, I'm sure he had a very good reason for that. But I need you to release him now so he can get on with some very important work for the American people. Could you do that for me? **

**GRANT: Well **

**NIXON: Son, I am your Commander in Chief. **

**GARDNER: Then I guess that would be fine, Mister President. **

**NIXON: Glad to hear it. **

**(The MP releases the Doctor.) **

**DOCTOR: Thank you. Bye, bye. **

**NIXON: Carry on, gentlemen. **

**(Rory has been examining a model of Eagle. He breaks it.) **

**RORY: Ahem. America salutes you.**

"Wow even I don't break into Apollo 11 I did see the moon landing though" Jack said "the circumstances were desperate alright" 11 replied Holmes was still silent "Jack you alright?" Alicia asked "remember this Alicia I will come for you" Holmes said "what do you mean I'm right here?" she asked "no you are not you have not been here the whole time" Jack said "Jack I'm frightened I'm truly properly scared" Alicia said having caught what was on Holmes's scanner "whatever you do don't be frightened don't be scared remember when we are done here I will come for you" Holmes said pressing a button and she dissolved into a milky-white liquid "Jack" Mikaela said cautiously "you want to know something Gempton" he said "what?" she asked "someone's taken her now there is nothing in the entire multiverse that will stop me" Jack growled.

**[Renfrew's office]**

**CANTON: This place, it's been closed for years. What have you been doing? **

**RENFREW: Oh, the child. She must be cared for. It's important. That's what they said. **

**CANTON: That's what who said?**

**[Attic corridor]**

**(There is a metal door with a small hatch in it. A woman wearing an eye patch looks out at Amy.) **

**AMY: Hello. Who are you? **

**(The woman turns away and speaks to someone else.) **

**EYE PATCH LADY: No, I think she's just dreaming. **

**(The cover of the window slides shut. Amy goes to the door and opens it. It is a cozy child's room.) **

**AMY: Hello? I saw you looking through the hatch. **

**(Except there isn't one any more.)**

**[Bedroom]**

**(There are a lot of photographs on the chest of drawers, including one of...) **

**AMY: How? How can that be me? **

**(She is pictured holding a baby. The astronaut enters.) **

**AMY: Who are you? I don't understand, so just tell me who you are. **

**(The astronaut raises its gold visor. It is the little girl. There is a crack in the helmet.) **

**AMY: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shoot you. I'm glad I missed. But you killed the Doctor. Or you're going to kill him. But who are you? Just please tell me, because I don't understand. **

**GIRL: Please help me. Help me. Please. **

**(Two aliens enter. Amy screams.)**

**[Renfrew's office]**

**(Someone knocks on the door. Renfrew answers it.) **

**RENFREW: It's just some questions. Yes, I see. **

**CANTON: Who was that? Doctor Renfrew. Who was that? **

**RENFREW: Who was who? **

**(An alien enters. Canton activates his recorder.) **

**CANTON: What are you? You can tell me, because I won't remember. You invaded us. You're everywhere. **

**AMY [OC]: Help me! Please. I can't see. Somebody, help me. **

**CANTON: Are you armed? **

**SILENCE: This world is ours. We have ruled it since the wheel and the fire. We have no need of weapons. **

**CANTON: Yeah? **

**(Canton shoots the alien.) **

**CANTON: Welcome to America. Amy!**

**[Oval office]**

**(The Doctor has returned Nixon to Washington in the Tardis.) **

**DOCTOR: You have to tape everything that happens in this office. Every word, or you won't know if you're under the influence. **

**NIXON: Doctor, you have to give me more than this. What were you doing to Apollo 11? **

**DOCTOR: Thing. A clever thing. Now, no more questions. You have to trust me and nobody else. **

**(River pops out of the Tardis with the telephone.) **

**RIVER: Doctor, it's Canton. Quick, he needs us.**

**[Attic corridor]**

**AMY [OC]: Help me. Please, I can't. I can't see. Somebody help me. **

**(Canton finds the bedroom door. It is locked.) **

**CANTON: Amy! Amy, can you hear me? Amy, I'm going to try to blow the lock. I need you to stand back. **

**DOCTOR: Okay, gun down. I've got it. **

**RORY: Amy, we're here. Are you okay? **

**AMY [OC]: I can't see. **

**(They rush into the room. The little girl is hiding along the corridor.)**

**[Bedroom]**

**RORY: Where is she, Doctor? **

**(The spacesuit is lying on the floor.) **

**RIVER: It's empty. **

**AMY [OC]: It's dark. So dark. I don't know where I am. Please, can anybody hear me? **

**(Amy's nanorecorder is on the floor, flashing.) **

**RORY: They took this out of her. How did they do that, Doctor? Why can I still hear her? **

**RIVER: Is it a recording? **

**DOCTOR: Er, it defaults to live. This is current. Wherever she is right now, this is what she's saying. **

**RORY: Amy, can you hear me? We're coming for you. Wherever you are, we're coming, I swear. **

**DOCTOR: She can't hear you. I'm so sorry. It's one way. **

**RORY: She can always hear me, Doctor. Always. Wherever she is, and she always knows that I am coming for her. Do you understand me? Always. **

**AMY [OC]: Doctor, are you out there? Can you hear me? Doctor? Oh, God. Please, please, Doctor, just get me out of this. **

**RORY: He's coming. I'll bring him, I swear. **

**RENFREW: Hello? Is somebody there? I think someone has been shot. I think we should help. We c. I can't re. I can't remember.**

"I know how you feel someone took my wife and I did anything to get her and my daughter back" Rory said Holmes gave a small smile "thanks for trying to cheer me up" he replied.

**[Renfrew's office]**

**(The Silence is still alive.) **

**DOCTOR: Okay. Who and what are you? **

**SILENCE: Silence, Doctor. We are the Silence. **

**PRISONER ZERO [memory]: Silence, Doctor. **

**DOCTOR [memory]: Rory, listen to that. **

**RORY [memory]: Silence. **

**ROSANNA [memory]: We ran from the Silence. **

**DOCTOR [memory]: The Silence? **

**SILENCE: And Silence will fall.**

**[Area 51]**

**(The cell door opens and the soldiers ready their weapons.) **

**CANTON: Hello again. **

**ISHEM: Sir, you've been in there for days. What the hell have you been doing? **

**CANTON: It doesn't matter. I need Doctor Shepherd here right now. **

**ISHEM: Sir, I need to talk to Colonel Jefferson right now. **

**CANTON: No, you really don't. **

**(Because their Commander in Chief walks out of the cell.) **

**NIXON: Er, hiya, fellows. I'm President Nixon. I want to tell you, on behalf of the American people, how much we appreciate all of your hard work. **

**TELEVISION: The target for the Apollo 11 astronauts, the Moon, at liftoff, will be at a distance of 218,096 miles away. We're just past the two minute mark in the countdown. T minus one minute fifty four seconds and counting.**

**[Warehouse]**

**(They are examining the spacesuit with the alien's own technology.) **

**RIVER: It's an exoskeleton. Basically, life support. There's about twenty different kinds of alien tech in here. **

**DOCTOR: Who was she? Why put her in here? **

**RIVER: You put this on, you don't even need to eat. The suit processes sunlight directly. It's got built in weaponry, and a communications system that can hack into anything. **

**DOCTOR: Including the telephone network? **

**RIVER: Easily. **

**DOCTOR: But why phone the President? **

**RIVER: It defaults to the highest authority it can find. The little girl gets frightened, the most powerful man on Earth gets a phone call. The night terrors with a hotline to the White House. **

**(The Doctor licks his invitation envelope.) **

**RIVER: You won't learn anything from that envelope, you know. **

**DOCTOR: Purchased on earth. Perfectly ordinary stationery. Tardis blue. Summoned by a stranger who won't even show his face. That's a first, for me. How about you? **

**RIVER: Our lives are back to front. Your future's my past. Your firsts are my lasts. **

**DOCTOR: That's not really what I asked. **

**RIVER: Ask something else, then. **

**DOCTOR: What are the Silence doing, raising a child? **

**RIVER: Keeping her safe, even giving her independence. **

**DOCTOR: The only way to save Amy is to work out what the Silence are doing. **

**RORY: I know. **

**DOCTOR: And every single thing we learn about them brings us a step closer. **

**RORY: Yeah, Doctor, I get it. I know. **

**DOCTOR: Of course, it's possible she's not just any little girl. **

**RIVER: Well, I'd say she's human, going by the life support software. **

**DOCTOR: But? **

**RIVER: She climbed out of this suit. Like she forced her way out. She must be incredibly strong. **

**DOCTOR: Incredibly strong and running away. I like her. **

**RIVER: We should be trying to find her. **

**DOCTOR: Yes, I know. But how? Anyway, I have the strangest feeling she's going to find us. **

**TELEVISION: Apollo 11, this is Houston. How do you read? Over. **

**RORY: Why does it look like a NASA spacesuit? **

**DOCTOR: Because that's what the Silence do. Think about it. They don't make anything themselves. They don't have to. They get other life forms to do it for them. **

**RIVER: So they're parasites, then. **

**DOCTOR: Superparasites, standing in the shadows of human history since the very beginning. We know they can influence human behaviour any way they want. If they've been doing that on a global scale for thousands of years. **

**RORY: Then what? **

**DOCTOR: Then why did the human race suddenly decide to go to the Moon? **

**TELEVISION: Ten, nine. Ignition sequence start. six, five, four **

**DOCTOR: Because the Silence needed a spacesuit. **

**TELEVISION: One, zero. All engines running. Liftoff. We have a liftoff. Thirty two minutes past the hour, liftoff on Apollo 11.**

**[Cell]**

**SHEPHERD: My God. What is it? **

**CANTON: It's just an alien, Doctor Shepherd. **

**SHEPHERD: Someone's already been treating it. **

**CANTON: Yeah, you've been treating it. **

**SHEPHERD: Does Colonel Jefferson know this thing is here? **

**CANTON: No. **

**SHEPHERD: Then I'm going to tell him right now. **

**CANTON: Again. **

**SHEPHERD: Sorry, what? **

**CANTON: Exactly. **

**SHEPHERD: Sergeant, why was I called in here for no reason? **

**(Shepherd leaves.) **

**SILENCE: You tend to my wounds. You are foolish. **

**(Canton uses a mobile phone to video record the conversation.) **

**CANTON: Why? What would you do in my place? **

**SILENCE: We have ruled your lives since your lives began. You should kill us all on sight, but you will never remember we were even here. You will evolve. **

**CANTON: Yeah? Well, sorry to disappoint you, but thanks. That's exactly what I needed to hear. This is a videophone. Whatever a videophone is.**

**[Warehouse]**

**(The video file arrives on River's tricorder.) **

**SILENCE [on screen]: You should kill us all on sight. **

**AMY [OC]: Help me, Doctor. **

**(The spacesuit glove twitches.) **

**RIVER: This suit, it seems to be repairing itself. How's it doing that? Doctor, a unit like this, would it ever be able to move without an occupant? **

**DOCTOR: Why? **

**RIVER: Well, the little girl said the spaceman was coming to eat her. Maybe that's exactly what happened. **

**AMY [OC]: I love you. I know you think it's him. I know you think it ought to be him, but it's not. It's you. And when I see you again, I'm going to tell you properly, just to see your stupid face. My life was so boring before you just dropped out of the sky. So just get your stupid face where I can see it, okay? Okay? **

**DOCTOR: She'll be safe for now. No point in a dead hostage. **

**RORY: Can't you save her? **

**DOCTOR: I can track that signal back. Take us right to her. **

**RORY: Then why haven't you? **

**DOCTOR: Because then what? I find her and then what do I do? This isn't an alien invasion. They live here. This is their empire. This is kicking the Romans out of Rome. **

**RORY: Rome fell. **

**DOCTOR: I know. I was there. **

**RORY: So was I. **

**DOCTOR: Personal question. **

**RORY: Seriously, you? **

**DOCTOR: Do you ever remember it? Two thousand years, waiting for Amy? The last Centurion. **

**RORY: No. **

**DOCTOR: You're lying. **

**RORY: Of course I'm lying. **

**DOCTOR: Of course you are. Not the sort of thing anyone forgets. **

**RORY: But I don't remember it all the time. It's like this door in my head. I can keep it shut. **

**AMY [OC]: Please, please, just come and get me. Come and get me. **

**TELEVISION: The Flight Controller's going to go for landing. Just five days since Apollo 11 blasted off from Cape Kennedy, this unprecedented journey is reaching its crucial moment. Armstrong and Aldrin are making their descent to the surface of the Moon. **

**DUKE [OC]: We copy you on the ground. You got a bunch of guys about to turn blue.**

**[Spaceship]**

**(Oh look, it's that set again.) **

**AMY: Where am I? Where is this? **

**(Amy is fastened with alien tech.) **

**SILENCE: You are Amelia Pond. **

**AMY: You're ugly. Has anyone mentioned that to you? **

**SILENCE: We do you honour. You will bring the Silence. But your part will soon be over. **

**AMY: Whatever that means, you've made a big mistake, bringing me here, because wait until you see what's coming for you now. **

**SILENCE: You have been here many days. **

**AMY: No, I just got here. You just put me in here. **

**SILENCE: Your memory is weak. You have been here many days. **

**AMY: No. No, I can't have been. **

**SILENCE: You will sleep now. Sleep. **

**AMY: No. **

**SILENCE: Sleep. **

**AMY: No. Get off me. No. No. **

**SILENCE: Sleep. **

**AMY: No! **

**(The Tardis materialises.) **

**DOCTOR: Oh, interesting. Very Aickman Road. I've seen one of these before. Abandoned. I wonder how that happened? Oh, well I suppose I'm about to find out. Rory, River, keep one Silent in eyeshot at all times. Oh, hello. Sorry, you were in the middle of something. I just had to say, though, have you seen what's on the telly? Oh, hello, Amy. Are you all right? Want to watch some television? Ah. Now, stay where you are. Because look at me, I'm confident. You want to watch that, me, when I'm confident. Oh, and this is my friend River. Nice hair, clever, has her own gun, and unlike me, she really doesn't mind shooting people. I shouldn't like that. Kind of do, a bit. **

**RIVER: Thank you, sweetie. **

**DOCTOR: I know you're team players and everything, but she'll definitely kill at least the first three of you. **

**RIVER: Well, the first seven, easily. **

**DOCTOR: Seven? Really? **

**RIVER: Oh, eight for you, honey. **

**DOCTOR: Stop it. **

**RIVER: Make me. **

**DOCTOR: Yeah? Well, maybe I will. **

**AMY: Is this really important flirting? Because I feel like I should be higher on the list right now. **

**DOCTOR: Yes. Right. Sorry. As I was saying, my naughty friend here is going to kill the first three of you to attack, plus him behind, so maybe you want to draw lots or have a quiz. **

**(Rory is trying to free Amy.) **

**AMY: What's he got? **

**RORY: Something, I hope. **

**DOCTOR: Or maybe you could just listen a minute. Because all I really want to do is accept your total surrender and then I'll let you go in peace. Yes, you've been interfering in human history for thousands of years. Yes, people have suffered and died, but what's the point in two hearts, if you can't be a bit forgiving, now and then? Ooo, the Silence. You guys take that seriously, don't you? Okay, you got me. I'm lying. I'm not really going to let you go that easily. Nice thought, but it's not Christmas. First, you tell me about the girl. Who is she? Why is she important? What's she for? **

**McCANDLESS [OC]: And we're getting a picture on the TV. **

**DOCTOR: Guys, sorry, but you're way out of time. Now, come on. A bit of history for you. Aren't you proud? Because you helped. Now, do you know how many people are watching this live on the telly? Half a billion. And that's nothing, because the human race will spread out among the stars. You just watch them fly. Billions and billions of them, for billions and billions of years, and every single one of them at some point in their lives, will look back at this man, taking that very first step, and they will never, ever forget it. **

**TELEVISION: Okay, engine stop. ATA on the descent. Modes control both auto. Descent engine command off. **

**(The Doctor gets out his phone.) **

**DOCTOR: Oh. But don't forget this bit. Ready?**

**[Cell]**

**CANTON: Ready. **

**(Canton attaches the videophone to the Doctor's super satellite phone, and dials up Apollo 11.)**

**[Spaceship]**

**ARMSTRONG [OC]: That's one small step for a man **

**SILENCE [on TV]: You should kill us all on sight. You should kill us all on sight. You should kill us all on sight. You should kill us all on sight.**

"Basically you Hypnotized the whole world to get rid of the silence" Rose said "yeah" 11 replied there was a sound of a slap echoed through the room "I saw a recording of the moon landing and saw that so you messed with head" Rose said icily "Sorry" 9, 10, 11 and 12 muttered scared of the infamous Tyler Slap.

**DOCTOR: You've given the order for your own execution, and the whole planet just heard you. **

**SILENCE [OC]: You should kill us all on sight. **

**ARMSTRONG [OC]: One giant leap for mankind. **

**DOCTOR: And one whacking great kick up the backside for the Silence. You just raised an army against yourself and now, for a thousand generations, you're going to be ordering them to destroy you every day. How fast can you run? Because today's the day the human race throw you off their planet. They won't even know they're doing it. I think, quite possibly, the word you're looking for right now is oops. Run! Guys, I mean us. Run. **

**(The Silence is generating its electric shock. River starts shooting.) **

**RORY: I can't get her out! **

**AMY: Go. Go. **

**RORY: We are not leaving without you. **

**AMY: Look, will you just get your stupid face out of here. **

**RIVER: Run! Into the Tardis, quickly. **

**(The Doctor sonicks Amy free, and Rory helps her into the Tardis.) **

**DOCTOR: Don't let them build to full power. **

**RIVER: I know. There's a reason why I'm shooting, honey. What are you doing? **

**DOCTOR: Helping. **

**RIVER: You've got a screwdriver. Go build a cabinet. **

**DOCTOR: That's really rude. **

**RIVER: Learn how to drive.**

"Last I checked the Doctor was the one who was rude and not ginger" Rose said "when travelling backwards Timelines with him one tends to pick up a few things" River replied.

**(The Doctor goes to the Tardis. River spins around and around, shooting all the time. Finally all the Silence lie dead.) **

**RIVER: My old fellow didn't see that, did he? He gets ever so cross. **

**RORY: So, what kind of doctor are you? **

**(She shoots a Silence behind her without looking.) **

**RIVER: Archaeology. Love a tomb.**

**[Tardis]**

**DOCTOR: You can let me fly it. **

**RIVER: Yeah, or we could go where we're supposed to. **

**AMY: What's the matter with you? **

**RORY: You called me stupid. **

**AMY: I always call you stupid. **

**RORY: No, but my face. **

**(He shows her the nanorecorder he is holding.) **

**RORY: I wasn't sure who you were talking about. You know, me or **

**AMY: Him? **

**RORY: Well, you did say dropped out of the sky. **

**AMY: It's a figure of speech, moron. **

**(She kisses him.) **

**RORY: Thanks. **

**AMY: You're welcome.**

**[Oval office]**

**NIXON: So we're safe again. **

**DOCTOR: Safe? No, of course you're not safe. There's about a billion other things out there just waiting to burn your whole world. But, if you want to pretend you're safe, just so you can sleep at night? Okay, you're safe. But you're not really. Canton. Until the next one, eh? **

**CANTON: Looking forward to it. **

**DOCTOR: Canton just wants to get married. Hell of a reason to kick him out of the FBI. **

**NIXON: I'm sure something can be arranged. **

**DOCTOR: I'm counting on you. **

**NIXON: Er, Doctor. Canton here tells me you're, you're from the future. It hardly seems possible, but I was wondering **

**DOCTOR: I should warn you I don't answer a lot of questions. **

**NIXON: But I'm a President at the beginning of his time. Dare I ask. Will I be remembered? **

**DOCTOR: Oh, Dicky. Tricky Dicky. They're never going to forget you. Say hi to David Frost for me. **

**NIXON: David Frost? **

**(The Tardis dematerialises.) **

**NIXON: This person you want to marry. Black? **

**CANTON: Yes. **

**NIXON: Hmm. I know what people think of me, but perhaps I'm a little more liberal. **

**CANTON: He is. **

**NIXON: I think the Moon is far enough, for now, don't you, Mister Delaware? **

**CANTON: I figured it might be.**

**[Stormcage]**

**DOCTOR: You could come with us. **

**RIVER: I escape often enough, thank you. And I have a promise to live up to. You'll understand soon enough. **

**DOCTOR: Okay. Up to you. See you next time. Call me. **

**RIVER: What, that's it? What's the matter with you? **

**DOCTOR: Have I forgotten something? **

**RIVER: Oh, shut up. **

**(River kisses the Doctor.) **

**DOCTOR: Right. Okay. Interesting. **

**RIVER: What's wrong? You're acting like we've never done that before. **

**DOCTOR: We haven't. **

**RIVER: We haven't? **

**DOCTOR: Oh, look at the time. Must be off. But it was very nice. It was, it was good. It was er, unexpected. You know what they say. There's a first time for everything. **

**(The Doctor goes into the Tardis.) **

**RIVER: And a last time.**

**[Tardis]**

**DOCTOR: Rory, I'm going to need thermocouplings. The green ones and blue ones. **

**RORY: Okay, hold on. **

**(Rory goes down the stairs.) **

**DOCTOR: So. **

**AMY: So. **

**DOCTOR: You're okay? **

**AMY: Fine. Head's a bit weird. There's loads of stuff I can't quite remember. **

**DOCTOR: After effect of the Silence. Natural enough. That's not what I was asking. You told me you were pregnant. **

**AMY: Yes. **

**DOCTOR: Why? **

**AMY: Because I was. I mean, I thought I was. It turns out I wasn't. **

**DOCTOR: No, why did you tell me? **

**AMY: Because you're my friend. You're my best friend. **

**DOCTOR: Hmm. Did you tell Rory?**

**[Tardis lower deck]**

**(Rory still has the nanorecorder.) **

**AMY [OC]: No. **

**DOCTOR [OC]: Amy, why tell me and not Rory?**

**[Tardis]**

**AMY: Why do you think? I travelled with you in this Tardis for so long. All that time. If I was pregnant for some of it, wouldn't it have had an effect?**

**[Tardis lower deck]**

**AMY [OC]: I don't want to tell Rory his baby might have three heads or, like, a timehead, or something.**

**[Tardis]**

**DOCTOR: What's a timehead? **

**AMY: I don't know, but what if it had one? **

**DOCTOR: A timehead. **

**AMY: Shut up.**

**[Tardis lower deck]**

**AMY [OC]: Oi, stupid face. **

**RORY: Er, yeah?**

**[Tardis]**

**RORY: Hello. **

**AMY: I'm taking that away from you, if you're going to listen in all the time. **

**RORY: Okay, that's a fair point. But you should've told me that you thought you were pregnant. I'm a nurse. I'm good with pregnancy. **

**AMY: Not, as it turns out, that good. So please stop being stupid. **

**RORY: Er, no, never. I'm never, ever, going to stop being stupid. **

**DOCTOR: So, this little girl. It's all about her. Who was she? Or we could just go off and have some adventures. Anyone in the mood for adventures? Because I am. You only live once. **

**(On the scanner is - Amelia Pond full body scan in progress. Pregnancy Positive. Negative. Positive. Negative.**

**[New York alleyway]**

**(Six months later. Night. A tramp is scavenging when a little girl comes out of the shadows, coughing.) **

**TRAMP: Are you okay? Little girl, are you okay? **

**GIRL: It's all right. It's quite all right. I'm dying. But I can fix that. It's easy, really. See? **

**(Her skin glows with golden regeneration energy. She smiles, and the tramp runs.)**

"Who the hell" Jack said "me" River replied and Jack noticed his vortex manipulator was missing "Holmes" he said noticing a note and that Holmes was gone 12 grabbed it "I have gone to find Alicia don't worry about me Time still runs outside of the area your in but not in your respective incarnation's TARDIS'S where everybody that left before that episode are in I ask you this just keep watching and do not worry about me understand goodbye and may the force be with you" he read "he hopped onto Gallifrey right in front of our war self and then was forced to join the Time War by the high Council he stuck with us through it all even as we committed genocide actually pressed the button with us we ended the Time war together" 9 said.

Meanwhile in an unknown prison cell Alicia awoke "THE PRISONER IS AWAKE LORD SECTIMUS!" A Dalek said "excellent leave us" a voice said "I OBEY!" The Dalek said leaving "welcome to the age of the Dalek Sith miss Simpson allow me to introduce myself I am Darth Sectimus the Daleks and the Sith have forged an Alliance" Sectimus said "to do what?" Alicia asked "to end the Time Lords and Holmes forever HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sectimus laughed evilly.

**This is how the story is now going to be there is going to be an episode reactions part and then a small bit of what Jack Holmes is up to or Darth Sectimus and the Dalek's plans anyway as for the episode give me a request in a review it will help me out a lot and stop me from procrastinating.**


	7. Turn Left

**TURN LEFT**

There was another flash and a woman with red hair appeared "Donna" 10 11 and 12 said John helped her up she slapped him "where the hell am I Spaceman" she demanded "we are to watch a show called Doctor Who here" Mikaela said "and we are going to watch the episode Turn Left" Curtis said.

**(Pagodas and flying cars above small wind turbines. Down in the streets, lots of banners with Chinese symbols on them. The Doctor hands Donna a mug of foaming drink.) **

**DOCTOR: Oh, ho, ho. **

**DONNA: I'd rather have a water. **

**DOCTOR: You are going to love it. One, two, three! **

**DONNA: Lovely! **

**(They carry on through the market.) **

**SALESWOMAN: You want to buy shukina? Or peshmoni? Most beautiful peshmoni in all of Shan Shen?**

"You are on Shan Shen I love that planet" Jack said "I do to" Jenny said "partially because we went on our Honeymoon there" Jack said.

**DONNA: Er, no thanks. **

**(The Doctor is haggling with another stallholder so Donna explores on her own. A young woman in a black and gold robe calls to her.) **

**FORTUNE TELLER: Tell your fortune, lady. The future predicted. Your life foretold. **

**DONNA: Oh, no thanks. **

**FORTUNE TELLER: Don't you want to know if you're going to be happy? **

**DONNA: I'm happy right now, thanks. **

**FORTUNE TELLER: You got red hair. The reading's free for red hair. **

**DONNA: All right, then.**

**[Fortune teller's tent]**

**(The young woman looks at Donna's palms.) **

**FORTUNE TELLER: Oh, you fascinating. No, but you good. I can see a man. The most remarkable man. How did you meet him? **

**DONNA: You're supposed to tell me. **

**FORTUNE TELLER: I see the future. Tell me the past. When did your lives cross? **

**DONNA: It's sort of complicated. I ended up in a spaceship on my wedding day. Long story. **

**FORTUNE TELLER: But what led you to that meeting? **

**DONNA: All sorts of things. But my job, I suppose. It was on Earth, this planet called Earth, miles away. But I had this job as a temp. I was a secretary at a place called HC Clements. **

**(Donna has an intense flashback. It makes her sway.) **

**DONNA: Oh. Sorry. **

**FORTUNE TELLER: It's the incense. Just breathe deep. This job of yours. What choices led you there? **

**DONNA: There was a choice, six months before, because the Agency offered me this contract with HC Clements**

**[Car]**

**DONNA [OC]: But there was this other job. My mum knew this man **

**SYLVIA: Jival, he's called. Jival Chowdry? He runs that little photocopy business and he needs a secretary. **

**DONNA: I've got a job. **

**SYLVIA: As a temp. This is permanent, it's twenty thousand a year, Donna. **

**DONNA: HC Clements is in the City. It's nice, it's posh, so stop it.**

**[Fortune teller's tent]**

**FORTUNE TELLER: Your life could have gone one way or the other. What made you decide? **

**DONNA: I just did. **

**(Our point of view is something small sneaking up behind Donna.) **

**FORTUNE TELLER: But when was the moment? When did you choose?**

**[Car]**

**(Donna is at a junction, waiting to turn onto the main road.) **

**SYLVIA: It won't take long. Just turn right. We'll pop in and see Mister Chowdry, so Suzette can introduce you. **

**DONNA: I'm going left. If you don't like it, get out and walk. **

**SYLVIA: If you turn right, you'll have a career, not just filling in. **

**DONNA: You think I'm so useless. **

**SYLVIA: Oh, I know why you want a job at HC Clements, lady. Because you think you'll meet a man with lots of money and your whole life will change. Well let me tell you, sweetheart. City executives don't need temps, except for practice. **

**DONNA: Yeah. Well, they haven't met me.**

**[Fortune teller's tent]**

**FORTUNE TELLER: You turned left. But what if you turned right? What then? **

**DONNA: Let go of my hands. **

**FORTUNE TELLER: What if it changes? What if you go right? What if you could still go right? **

**DONNA: Stop it. **

**(Something jumps onto Donna's back.) **

**DONNA: What's that? What's on my back? What is it? What, what's on my back? **

**FORTUNE TELLER: Make the choice again, Donna Noble, and change your mind. Turn right. **

**(A hooked claw reaches to Donna's shoulder.) **

**DONNA: I'm turning. **

**FORTUNE TELLER: Turn right. Turn right. Turn right!**

**[Car]**

**SYLVIA: Well, let me tell you, sweetheart. City executives don't need temps, except for practice. **

**DONNA: Yeah. Suppose you're right. **

**FORTUNE TELLER [OC]: Turn right, and never meet that man. Turn right, and change the world. **

**(Donna turns right.)**

"Oh no knowing the Doctor and especially since he was mourning me he got himself killed" Rose said shaking her head.

**[Public house]**

**(The girls office Christmas get together. Donna is carrying a tray of drinks.) **

**DONNA: Come on, then, get out the way. Get out the way! Here we are. Feed at the trough. **

**VEENA: Mooky says let's go to the Boardwalk. It's two for the price of one. **

**DONNA: Christmas Eve? It'll be heaving. **

**MOOKY: Well, exactly, Get in and grab them. **

**VEENA: Hey, that's the second round of drinks you've bought. It was my turn. **

**DONNA: I can afford it. Promotion. You are talking to Jival Chowdry's Personal Assistant, I'll have you know. Capital P, capital A, twenty three thousand pound per annum, merci beaucoup. **

**VEENA: Here's to Mister Chowdry. **

**ALL: Mister Chowdry! **

**MOOKY: She gets all the luck. **

**(A blonde woman is staring at Donna.)**

"Oh a member of the Tricksters brigade how did I not realize it sooner" 9 said "member of the what" Gwen asked "changes your life in tiny ways like you would not have met me" Jack said.

**DONNA: What's wrong? What is it? **

**ALICE: Sorry? **

**DONNA: Did someone spill a drink on me? **

**ALICE: Why? **

**DONNA: Why do you keep looking at my shoulder? What's wrong? **

**ALICE: I don't know. **

**DONNA: Oh, don't tell me you're getting all spooky again. It was bad enough when you saw the ghost of Earl Mountbatten at the boat show. What are you looking at? What is it? **

**ALICE: It's like, it's like there's something I can't see. **

**(A man bursts in.) **

**MAN: Come on, shut up, all of you. Come and see. Just look at the sky! It's a star! It's a Christmas star! **

**VEENA: Well, come on then.**

**[Outside the pub]**

**MOOKY: What the hell is that? **

**VEENA: Ken Livingstone, that's what! Spending our money on decorations! I mean, how much did that cost? **

**(The Racnoss web ship is sailing across the sky.) **

**MOOKY: Don't be so stupid. It's flying! It's really flying! **

**(The people run around the corner to watch it.) **

**DONNA: That's not a star. That's a web. It's heading east. Middle of the City. **

**(Energy lances from the web star and everyone starts screaming and running, except Donna and Alice.) **

**DONNA: Alice! There's a great big web star thing shooting at people, and you're looking at me? **

**ALICE: There is something on your back. **

**(Alice runs away. Donna walks forward.) **

**VEENA: Donna? Donna, where are you going? You'll get yourself killed! Donna!**

**[Canary Wharf]**

**SOLDIER: Fire! **

**(Tanks shoot at the web star. Donna arrives at a barricade.) **

**SOLDIER: Everyone, stay back. The Thames has been closed. Return to your homes. Keep away from the river, and that's an order. **

**(Donna quietly sneaks around the back to the Army trucks.) **

**OFFICER [OC]: Trap One to Greyhound Fifteen. What is your report? Over. **

**HARRIS: From the evidence, I'd say he managed to stop the creature. Some sort of red spider. Blew up the base underneath the barrier, flooded the whole thing. Over. **

**OFFICER [OC]: And where is he now? Over. **

**HARRIS: We found a body, sir. Over. **

**(Ambulance personnel bring a body on a stretcher.) **

**OFFICER [OC]: Is it him? Over. **

**HARRIS: I think so. He just didn't make it out in time. **

**(As the stretcher is lifted into the ambulance, an arm drops from under the blanket and drops a sonic screwdriver to the ground.) **

**HARRIS: The Doctor is dead. Must have happened too fast for him to regenerate. Escort the ambulance back to UNIT base.**

Jenny burst into tears and punched the Doctor "I bet you just stood there and let yourself die" she said tearfully 10 looed regretful if Donna did not stop him he would have let himself die.

**(Donna walks on. A blonde woman runs towards her. She speaks as if her top lip is glued to her teeth.) **

**ROSE: What happened? What did they find? I'm sorry, did they find someone? **

**DONNA: I don't know. A bloke called the Doctor, or something. **

**ROSE: Well, where is he? **

**DONNA: They took him away. He's dead. I'm sorry, did you know him? I mean, they didn't say his name. Could be any doctor. **

**ROSE: I came so far. **

**DONNA: It, it could be anyone. **

**ROSE: What's your name? **

**DONNA: Donna. And you? **

**ROSE: Oh, I was just passing by. I shouldn't even be here. This is wrong. It's wrong. This is so wrong. Sorry, what was it? Donna what? **

**DONNA: Why do you keep looking at my back? **

**ROSE: I'm not. **

**DONNA: Yes, you are. You keep looking behind me. You're doing it now. What is it? What's there? Did someone put something on my back? **

**(Donna tries to look at her own back, and Rose disappears.)**

"How?" Donna asked "dimension cannon" Rose replied Mikaela froze temporarily before coming out of it "what happened?" Curtis asked "Jack has saved my past self from Daleks" Mikaela said "must be fighting the time war right now" 9 said he was reprogramming the dalek fleet and did it successfully with no deaths they met up at a bar and it was one of the only times he willingly drank Alcohol.

**[General office]**

**DONNA: You can't sack me. I'm your personal assistant! **

**CHOWDRY: You don't have to make a scene. Just come downstairs and we can have a little talk. **

**DONNA: Oh, I'll make a scene, all right, right in front of a tribunal. And the first thing I'm going to say is wandering hands! **

**CHOWDRY: Now, come on, Donna. You know what it's been like for the past few months, ever since that Christmas thing. Half my contracts were on the other side of the river and the Thames is still closed off. Look, I can't deliver. I'm losing a fortune. **

**DONNA: Well, sack one of this lot. Sack Cliff. He just sits there. Don't know what he does all day. Sorry, Cliff. Actually, I'm not sorry. What do you do all day? **

**(Boom! the building shakes.) **

**CHOWDRY: What the hell? Like an earthquake. **

**(A black cloud is gathering in the sky.) **

**CHOWDRY: That's weird. Funny sort of clouds. **

**DONNA: Who typed this? I'm your PA. Did you get somebody else to type this? Beatrice? **

**NEWS 24 [on TV]: It sounds impossible, but the entire hospital has vanished. The Royal Hope no longer exists. It's not been destroyed, there's no wreckage. It's simply gone. Reports from bystanders say that the rain lifted up around the hospital **

**(Donna is clearing her desk.) **

**DONNA: Hole punch. Having that. Stapler, mine. Toy cactus. You can have that, Beatrice. Catch. Cliff, I'd leave you the mouse mat, but I'm worried you'd cut yourself. **

**CHOWDRY: All right, Donna, have some respect. There's two thousand people in that hospital, and it's vanished. **

**DONNA: Oh, I'll show you vanishing. Thanks for nothing. Oh, and you know when that money went missing from the kitty? Anne-Marie, that's all I'm saying. Anne-Marie! **

**(Boom, rattle.) **

**DONNA: Don't tell me, the hospital's back. Well, isn't that wizard.**

**[Nobles' home]**

**NEWS 24 [on TV]: To confirm, the Royal Hope hospital was returned to it's original position, but with only one survivor. The only person left alive is medical student Oliver Morgenstern. **

**MORGENSTERN [on TV]: And there were these creatures, like rhinos. Talking rhinos, in, in, in black leather. DONNA: Rhinos? **

**WILF: Rhinos could be aliens. **

**DONNA: Shush. **

**MORGENSTERN: There were hundreds of them. We couldn't breathe. We were running out of air. A colleague of mine gave me the last oxygen tank. Martha. Martha Jones. And she died. **

**SYLVIA: At least you got a hole punch and a raffle ticket. **

**DONNA: Yeah, well, they can keep the raffle. I won't take a penny off that man. **

**WILF: Honestly, you two. There's aliens on the news. They took that hospital all the way to the moon, and you're banging on about raffle tickets. **

**DONNA: Don't be daft, Gramps. It wasn't the moon. It couldn't be. **

**WILF: Yes, well, I am telling you it is getting worse, these past few years. It's like, all of a sudden, they suddenly know all about us, and there's keen eyes up there and they're watching us, and they're not friendly. **

**SYLVIA: This stapler says Bea. **

**DONNA: I can't believe how well you're taking it, me getting sacked. Thought you'd hit the roof. **

**SYLVIA: I'm just tired, Donna, what with your father and everything. To be honest, I've given up on you. **

**NEWS 24 [on TV]: This further report just in from Oliver Morgenstern. **

**MORGENSTERN [on TV]: There was this woman who took control. Said she knew what to do, said she could stop the MRI or something. Sarah Jane, her name was. Sarah Jane Smith.**

"So without the Doctor we all died" Sarah-Jane said taking the news of her possible death well 10 looked regretful when he wanted to die he did not know he would be leaving his friends including Sarah to death.

**NEWS 24 [on TV]: Sarah Jane Smith was a freelance investigative journalist, formerly of Metropolitan Magazine. **

**(Yes, our Sarah Jane. Apparently the BBC made a children's show with her.) **

**Her body was recovered from the hospital late this afternoon. Miss Smith had a son called Luke, but early reports that Luke **

**DONNA: What's for tea? **

**SYLVIA: I've got nothing in. **

**DONNA: I'll get chips. Last of my wages. Fish and chips, yeah? **

**NEWS 24 [on TV]: Also had been inside the Royal Hope, along with his teenage friends Maria Jackson and Clyde Langer. It is feared that they also perished.**

**[Street]**

**(Night. Donna is walking slowly when there is a blinding flash in a nearby jennel and Rose runs out.) **

**DONNA: Blimey! Are you all right? What was that, fireworks or **

**ROSE: I don't know. I was just walking along. That's weird. **

**DONNA: You're the one. Christmas Eve. I met you in town. **

**ROSE: Donna? Isn't it? **

**DONNA: What was your name? **

**ROSE: How're you doing? You're looking good. How's things, what have you been up to? **

**DONNA: You're doing it again. **

**ROSE: What? **

**DONNA: Looking behind me. People keep on doing that, looking at my back. **

**ROSE: What sort of people? **

**DONNA: People in the street. Strangers. I just catch them sometimes, staring at me. Like they're looking at something. And then I get home, and I look, and there's nothing there. See? Look, now I'm doing it! **

**ROSE: What are you doing for Christmas? **

**DONNA: What am I what? **

**ROSE: Next Christmas. Any plans? **

**DONNA: I don't know. That's ages away. Nothing much, I suppose. Why? **

**ROSE: Just, I think you should get out, you and your family. Don't stay in London. Just leave the city. **

**DONNA; What for? **

**ROSE: Nice hotel Christmas break? **

**DONNA; Can't afford it. **

**ROSE: Well, no, you got that raffle ticket. **

**DONNA: How do you know about that? **

**ROSE: First prize, luxury weekend break. Use it, Donna Noble. **

**DONNA: Why won't you tell me your name? I think you should leave me alone. **

**(Donna walks on. There is a flash of light behind her.)**

"Oh don't tell me the Titanic crashes into London because of my Suicidal behaviour" 10 said "yes it does" Rose said.

**[Firbourne House Hotel]**

**(Noddy is screaming out his song as they drive up to the converted country house.)**

**WILF: Cor blimey, that's what I call posh. I said you were lucky, didn't I? I always said, my lucky star. **

**(Wilf is wearing antlers on his head. Two men come up to help them unload the car.) **

**SYLVIA: Look, for God's sake don't tell them we won it in a raffle. Be classy. Dad, take those things off. **

**WILF: No, I shan't. It's Christmas. Oi, I'll have that one, thank you. It's got my liniment in it. **

**DONNA: I reckon we deserve this. It's been a hell of a year. **

**SYLVIA: Your dad would have loved this. **

**DONNA: Yeah. He would have.**

**[Hotel room]**

**(There is a knock on the door.) **

**DONNA: Oi, Gramps, get that. That'll be breakfast. We've got croissants. **

**(Poor old Wilf had to sleep on the sofa. Sylvia is still in bed, eating chocolates.) **

**WILF: Why can't you get it, Lady Muck? **

**SYLVIA: It's Christmas Day, I never get up before ten. Only madam there was up with the dawn chorus, like when she was six years old. **

**DONNA: I'm not wasting a second in this place. How was the sofa? **

**WILF: Oh, yeah. Oh, not so good, really. Oh gawd. You know, we could have paid for a second room. Oi! Merry Christmas. **

**DONNA: Merry Christmas. **

**SYLVIA: Merry Christmas, Dad. **

**(A knock at the door.) **

**WILF: Yeah, all right. Come on in, my darling. Grub's up. Merry Christmas! **

**MAID: Merry Christmas, sir! **

**NEWS 24 [on TV]: We have interrupted your programme to bring you breaking news. **

**SYLVIA: Have you seen this? **

**NEWS 24 [on TV]: We will now return to the BBC news studio. **

**DONNA: Because I thought, nice early breakfast and then we'll go for a walk. People always say that at Christmas. Oh, we all went for a walk. I've always wanted to do that. So, walk first, presents later, yeah? **

**SYLVIA: Donna, come and see. **

**SPANISH MAID: Tienes algo en tu espalda. **

**NEWS 24 [on TV]: Satellite. **

**DONNA: What? **

**SYLVIA: Donna, look at the telly. **

**SPANISH MAID: Tienes algo en tu espalda. **

**NEWS 24 [on TV]: Replica of the RMS Titanic. **

**DONNA: What does that mean? I don't know what you're saying. **

**SYLVIA: Donna, look at the TV! **

**SPANISH MAID: Tienes algo en tu espalda! **

**(The claws are visible by Donna's shoulders, but the bathroom mirror reveals nothing. The maid flees. ) **

**SYLVIA: For God's sake, Donna. Don't just stand there, come and look. **

**NEWS 24 [on TV]: Not sure how this is possible, but this footage is live and genuine. The object is falling on Central London. I repeat, this is not a hoax. A replica of the Titanic is falling out of the sky, and it's heading for Buckingham Palace. We're getting this footage from the Guinevere range of satellites. **

**DONNA: Is that a film or something? **

**NEWS 24 [on TV]: The Royal Air Force has declared an emerg **

**(The Titanic crashes into Buckingham Palace and the picture is lost. A shockwave rattles the hotel.) **

**SYLVIA: It's gone dead. All of them. **

**DONNA: No, but, the Titanic? Well, don't be daft. Is that like a sequel? **

**(Wilf looks out of the window.) **

**WILF: Oh. Oh, God rest their souls.**

**[Firbourne House Hotel]**

**(The guests and staff go outside and look down the valley, to the viaduct and beyond, to where a mushroom cloud is rising.) **

**WILF: I was supposed to be out there selling papers. I should have been there. We all should. We'd be dead. **

**SYLVIA: That's everyone. Every single person we know. The whole city. **

**DONNA: Can't be. **

**SYLVIA: But it is. It's gone. London's gone. **

**WILF: If you hadn't won that raffle. **

**(Donna turns to see the maid pointing an accusing finger at her.)**

10 looked guilty his favourite city would be gone if that universe was true.

**[Housing office]**

**(A makeshift premises.) **

**DONNA: Leeds? I'm not moving to Leeds. **

**HOUSING OFFICER: I'm afraid it's Leeds or you can wait in the hostel for another three months. **

**SYLVIA: All I want's a washing machine. **

**DONNA: What about Glasgow? I heard there was jobs going in Glasgow. **

**HOUSING OFFICER: You can't pick and choose. We've the whole of Southern England flooded with radiation. Seven million people in need of relocation, and now France has closed its borders. So, it's Leeds or nothing. Next!**

**[Leeds Street]**

**(The Nobles are relocated by army bus and dropped off in a terraced street with lots of other families..) **

**SOLDIER: The Daniels Family, billeted at number fifteen. Mister and Mrs Obego, billeted at number thirty one. Miss Coltrane, you're in number eight. The Noble family, billeted at number twenty nine. **

**(Wilf picks up his telescope.) **

**WILF: That's us. Come on, off we go. All right? **

**WOMAN: Used to be a nice little family, number twenty nine. They missed one mortgage payment. Just one. They got booted out. All for you lot. **

**DONNA: Don't get all chippy with me, Vera Duckworth. Pop your clogs on and go and feed whippets. **

**WILF: Sweetheart, come on. You're not going to make the world any better by shouting at it. **

**DONNA: I can try. **

**(Outside number 29.) **

**SYLVIA: What happens? Do we get keys? **

**WILF: I don't know, do I? **

**SYLVIA: Who do we ask? The soldiers? **

**(The front door opens.) **

**ROCCO: Hey, hey. Is a big house. Room for all. Welcome! In you come. **

**DONNA: I thought this was our house. **

**ROCCO: Is many peoples house. Is wonderful. In, in, in.**

**[Number 29]**

**ROCCO: We've been here for eight weeks already. I had a nice little paper shop in Shepherd's Bush. All gone now. So, upstairs, we have Merchandani family. Seven of them. Good family. Good kids. Except that one. You be careful of him. I's a joking! Where's that smile, eh? Rocco Colasanto. I'm here with my wife and her sister and her husband and their kids and their daughter's kids. We've got the front room. My mother, she's got the back room. She's old. You forgive, eh?. And this? This is you. This is your palazzo.**

**[Kitchen]**

**(The galley kitchen has camp beds on the floor, and a curtain for a door.) **

**SYLVIA: What do you mean, this is us? **

**ROCCO: You live here. **

**DONNA: We're living in the kitchen? **

**ROCCO: You got camp beds. You got the cooker, you keep warm. You got the fridge, you keep cool. Is good, eh? **

**SYLVIA: What about the bathroom? **

**ROCCO: Nobody lives in the bathroom. **

**SYLVIA: No, I mean, is there a rota? **

**ROCCO: Is pot-luck! Is fun. I go wake Mamma. She likes new people. Mamma! Is people! Nice people! **

**(Rocco leaves.) **

**WILF: Ah, well. We'll settle in, won't we? Make do? Bit of wartime spirit, eh? **

**DONNA: Yeah, but there isn't a war. There's no fight. It's just this. **

**WILF: Well, America, they'll save us. It was on the news. They're going to send Great Britain fifty billion quid in financial aid. God bless America. (Later, at mealtime -) **

**AMNN [on TV]: America is in crisis, with over sixty million reported dead. Sixty million people have dissolved into fat. And the fat is walking. People's fat has come to life and is walking through the streets. And there are spaceships. There are reports of spaceships over every major US city. The fat is flying. It's leaving **

**WILF: Aliens. **

**DONNA: Yeah. **

**AMNN [on TV]: the fat creatures are being raised into the air **

**(Bedtime, lit by tea-lights. Sylvia and Donna's beds are head to head.) **

**SYLVIA: Mary McGinty. Do you remember her? **

**DONNA: Who was she? **

**SYLVIA: Worked in the newsagent on Sunday. Little woman. Black hair. **

**DONNA: Never really spoke to her. **

**SYLVIA: She'll be dead. Every day I think of someone else. All dead. **

**DONNA: Maybe she went away for Christmas. **

**SYLVIA: Maybe. **

**DONNA: I'll go out tomorrow. I'll walk into town. There's got to be work. Everyone needs secretaries. Soon as I'm earning, we'll get a proper place. Just you wait, Mum. **

**SYLVIA: What if it never gets better? **

**DONNA: Course it will. **

**SYLVIA: Even the bees are disappearing. You don't see bumble bees anymore. **

**DONNA: They'll sort us out. The emergency government. They'll do something. **

**SYLVIA: What if they don't? **

**DONNA: Then we'll complain. **

**SYLVIA: Who's going to listen to us? Refugees. We haven't even got a vote. We're just no one, Donna. We don't exist. **

**(There is singing in the front room.) **

**ROCCO [OC]: And I spent all my money on whiskey and beer. **

**DONNA: I am going to kill that man!**

**[Front room]**

**DONNA: Now listen, Mussolini! I am telling you for the last time to button it! If I hear one more sea shanty **

**(Rocco steps to the side, to reveal -) **

**WILF: I always loved a sing song. **

**(So, on the principle of if you can't beat them, join them.) **

**ALL: I'm just a poor boy. Nobody loves me. He's just a poor boy from a poor family. Spare him his life from this monstrosity. Easy come, easy go, will you let me go? Bismillah, no **

**(Gunfire outside.) **

**ROCCO: No, you stay here. Everyone, stay.**

**[Leeds Street]**

**(A soldier is trying to kill his jeep, which is pumping out thick exhaust gas.) **

**ROCCO: Hey! Firing at the car is not so good. You, you crazy or what? **

**SOLDIER: It's this ATMOS thing, it won't stop. It's like gas. It's toxic. **

**WILF: Well, switch it off. **

**SOLDIER: I have done. It's still going. It's all the cars. Every single ATMOS car, they've gone mad. You, lady. Turn round! Turn around now! **

**(The soldier aims his weapon at Donna.) **

**ROCCO: Are you crazy, boy? **

**WILF: Put the gun down! **

**SOLDIER: I said, turn round! Show me your back! **

**SYLVIA: Do what he says! **

**SOLDIER: Show me your back! **

**SYLVIA: Turn around! **

**SOLDIER: Turn around, now! Show me your back! **

**(Donna raises her arms and turns around slowly.) **

**SOLDIER: Sorry. I thought I saw. **

**WILF: Call yourself a soldier? Pointing guns at innocent women? You're a disgrace. In my day, we'd have had you court martialled! **

**(Donna sees a bright flash of light at the bottom of the street, and walks towards it.) **

**SYLVIA: Donna? Where are you going? It's not safe at night. Donna! Donna!**

Jenny looked scared "what's on Aunt Donna's back" she asked "Aunt?" Donna asked "well you're not my mum Rose is so your my Aunt" Jenny said.

**[Street]**

**(Around the corner.) **

**DONNA: Hello. **

**ROSE: Hi.**

**[Park]**

**ROSE: It's the ATMOS devices. We're lucky, it's not so bad here. Britain hasn't got that much petrol. But all over Europe, China, South Africa, they're getting choked by gas. **

**DONNA: Can't anyone stop it? **

**ROSE: Yeah, they're trying right now, this little band of fighters, on board the Sontaran ship. Any second now. **

**(The sky burns.) **

**DONNA: And that was? **

**ROSE: That was the Torchwood team. Gwen Cooper, Ianto Jones, they gave their lives. And Captain Jack Harkness has transported to the Sontaran home world. There's no one left. **

**DONNA: You're always wearing the same clothes. Why won't you tell me your name? **

**ROSE: None of this was meant to happen. There was a man. This wonderful man, and he stopped it. The Titanic, the Adipose, the ATMOS, he stopped them all from happening. **

**DONNA: That Doctor? **

**ROSE: You knew him. **

**DONNA: Did I? When? **

**ROSE: I think you dream about him sometimes. It's a man in a suit. Tall, thin man. Great hair. Some really great hair. **

**DONNA: Who are you? **

**ROSE: I was like you. I used to be you. You've travelled with him, Donna. You've travelled with the Doctor in a different world. **

**DONNA: I never met him, and he's dead. **

**ROSE: He died underneath the Thames on Christmas Eve, but you were meant to be there. He needed someone to stop him, and that was you. You made him leave. You saved his life. **

**(Donna has a memory of the Racnoss Queen, and water bursting into the tunnels below the Thames.) **

**DONNA [memory]: Doctor, you can stop now. **

**DONNA: Stop it. I don't know what you're talking about. Leave me alone! **

**ROSE: Something's coming, Donna. Something worse. **

**DONNA: The whole world is stinking. How can anything be worse than this? **

**ROSE: Trust me. We need the Doctor more than ever. I've, I've been pulled across from a different universe because every single universe is in danger. It's coming, Donna. It's coming from across the stars and nothing can stop it. **

**DONNA: What is? **

**ROSE: The darkness. **

**DONNA: Well, what do you keep telling me for? What am I supposed to do? I'm nothing special. I mean, I'm, I'm not. I'm nothing special. I'm a temp. I'm not even that. I'm nothing. **

**ROSE: Donna Noble, you're the most important woman in the whole of creation. **

**DONNA: Oh, don't. Just don't. I'm tired. I'm so tired. **

**ROSE: I need you to come with me. **

**DONNA: Yeah. Well, blonde hair might work on the men, but you ain't shifting me, lady. **

**ROSE: That's more like it. **

**DONNA: I've got plenty more. **

**ROSE: Then you'll come with me, only when you want to. **

**DONNA: You'll have a long wait, then. **

**ROSE: Not really. Just three weeks. Tell me, does your grandfather still own that telescope? **

**DONNA: He never lets go of it. **

**ROSE: Three weeks time. But you've got to be certain. Because when you come with me, Donna, sorry, so sorry, but you're going to die. **

**(Rose fades away.)**

**[Outside No 29]**

**ROCCO: And you! I'm going to miss you most of all. All flame-haired and firey. **

**DONNA: Oh, but why do you have to go? **

**ROCCO: It's the new law. England for the English, et cetera. They can't send us home. The oceans are closed! They build labour camps. **

**DONNA: I know, but labour doing what? There aren't any jobs. **

**ROCCO: Sewing, digging. Is good. Now, stop it before I kiss you too much. **

**(Rocco kisses Donna on both cheeks.) **

**ROCCO: Wilfred. My capitano. **

**(Rocco salutes Wilf, who returns the honour. Rocco joins his family on the back in the army truck.) **

**DONNA: It'll be quiet with him gone. Still, we'll have more room. **

**WILF: Labour camps. That's what they called them last time. **

**DONNA: What do you mean? **

**WILF: It's happening again. **

**DONNA: What is? Excuse me? Excuse me, where are you taking them? Where are you going? Rocco, where are you going? Where are you going? Where are you going?**

**[Number 29]**

**DONNA: I asked about jobs with the army. They said I wasn't qualified. You were right. You said I should have worked harder at school. I suppose I've always been a disappointment. **

**SYLVIA: Yeah.**

**[Garden]**

**(Wilf has got a fire going in a brazier, and his telescope is set up.)**

**WILF: You know, we'd get a bit of cash if we sold this thing. **

**DONNA: Don't you dare. I always imagined, your old age, I'd have put a bit of money by. Make you comfy. Never did. I'm just useless. You're supposed to say, no you're not. **

**WILF: Ha, it must be the alignment. **

**DONNA: What's wrong? **

**WILF: Well, I don't know. I mean, it can't be the lens, because I was looking at Orion. The constellation of Orion. You take a look. And tell me, what can you see? **

**DONNA: Where? **

**WILF: Well, up there in the sky. **

**DONNA: Well, I can't see anything. It's just black. **

**WILF: Well, I mean, it's working. The telescope is working. **

**DONNA: Well, maybe it's clouds. **

**WILF: There is no clouds. **

**DONNA: Well, there must be. **

**WILF: There's not! It was there. An entire constellation. Look. Look there. They're going out. Oh, my God! Donna, look. The stars are going out. **

**DONNA: I'm ready. **

**(Rose is standing behind her.)**

**[Warehouse]**

**(A UNIT Land Rover delivers them to a warehouse filled with scientific equipment, UNIT soldiers and people in white lab coats.) **

**TANNOY: Lodestone testing now at fifteen point four. Repeat, fifteen point four. **

**(A woman officer salutes Rose.) **

**MAGAMBO: Ma'am. **

**ROSE: I've told you, don't salute. **

**MAGAMBO: Well, if you're not going to tell us your name. **

**(Rose goes to a control console.) **

**DONNA: What, you don't know either? **

**ROSE: I've crossed too many different realities. Trust me, the wrong word in the wrong place can change an entire causal nexus. **

**MAGAMBO: She talks like that. A lot. And you must be Miss Noble. **

**DONNA: Donna. **

**MAGAMBO: Captain Erisa Magambo. Thank you for this. **

**DONNA: I don't even know what I'm doing. **

**ROSE: Is it awake? **

**MAGAMBO: Seems to be quiet today. Ticking over. Like it's waiting. **

**(It is the Tardis, hooked up to some equipment by connectors on the outside.) **

**ROSE: Do you want to see it? **

**DONNA: What's a police box? **

**ROSE: They salvaged it from underneath the Thames. Just go inside. **

**DONNA: What for? **

**ROSE: Just go in. **

**(Donna enters the Tardis.) **

**DONNA [OC]: No way. **

**(Donna comes back out, checks the outside, then goes back inside, then finally out again.) **

**ROSE: What do you think? **

**DONNA: Can I have a coffee?**

**[Tardis]**

**ROSE: Time And Relative Dimension In Space. This room used to shine with light. I think it's dying. **

**(Rose strokes the time rotor and it moves a little.) **

**ROSE: Still trying to help. **

**DONNA: And, and it belonged to the Doctor? **

**ROSE: He was a Time Lord. Last of his kind. **

**DONNA: But if he was so special, what was he doing with me? **

**ROSE: He thought you were brilliant. **

**DONNA: Don't be stupid. **

**ROSE: But you are. It just took the Doctor to show you that, simply by being with him. He did the same to me. To everyone he touches. **

**DONNA: Were you and him? **

**(Rose strokes Donna's shoulder.) **

**ROSE: Do you want to see it? **

**DONNA: No. Go on, then.**

"Yes we are together Donna actually engaged" 10 said "what really?" Donna asked "was going to propose to her if Canary Wharf did not happen" 11 said.

**[Warehouse]**

**(A circle of mirrors and arc lights has been set up.)**

**ROSE: We don't know how the Tardis works, but we've managed to scrape off the surface technology, enough to show you the creature. **

**DONNA: It's a creature? **

**ROSE: Just stand here. **

**MAGAMBO: Out of the circle, please. **

**ROSE: Yes, ma'am. **

**(Rose leaves Donna in the middle of the mirrors.) **

**DONNA: Can't you stay with me? **

**MAGAMBO: Ready. And activate. **

**(The lights come on.) **

**ROSE: Open your eyes, Donna. **

**DONNA: Is it there? **

**ROSE: Open your eyes. Look at it. **

**DONNA: I can't. **

**ROSE: It's part of you, Donna. Look. **

**(A giant stag horn beetle is hanging on Donna's back like a rucksack.)**

**ROSE: It's okay, it's okay, it's okay. Calm down, Donna. Donna? Donna! Okay. **

**DONNA: What is it? **

**ROSE: We don't know. **

**DONNA: Oh, thanks. **

**ROSE: It feeds off time, by changing time. By making someone's life take a different turn, like er, meetings never made, children never born, a life never loved. But with you, it's **

**DONNA: But I never did anything important. **

**ROSE: Yeah, you did. One day that thing made you turn right instead of left. **

**DONNA: When was that? **

**ROSE: Oh, you wouldn't remember. It was the most ordinary day in the world. But by turning right, you never met the Doctor, and the whole world just changed around you. **

**DONNA: Can you get rid of it? **

**ROSE: No, I can't even touch it. It seems to be in a state of flux. **

**DONNA: What does that mean? **

**ROSE: I don't know. It's the sort of thing the Doctor would say. **

**DONNA: You liar! You told me I was special. But it's not me, it's this thing. I'm just a host! **

**ROSE: No, there's more than that. The readings are strange. It's, it's like reality's just bending round you. **

**DONNA: Because of this thing! **

**ROSE: No, no! We're getting separate readings from you. And they've always been there, since the day you were born. **

**MAGAMBO: This is not relevant to the mission. **

**ROSE: I thought it was just the Doctor we needed, but it's the both of you. The Doctor and Donna Noble, together, to stop the stars from going out. **

**DONNA: Why? What can I do? Turn it off, please. **

**ROSE: Captain. **

**MAGAMBO: Power down. **

**(Rose goes to Donna.) **

**DONNA: It's still there, though. What can I do to get rid of it? **

**ROSE: You're going to travel in time. **

**(Donna is wearing a jacket with lots of wires all over it.) **

**ROSE: The Tardis has tracked down the moment of intervention. Monday the twenty fifth, one minute past ten in the morning. Your car was on Little Sutton Street leading to the Ealing Road, but you turned right heading towards Griffin's Parade. You need to turn left. That's the most important thing. You've got to go back, turn left. Have you got that, Donna? One minute past ten, make yourself turn left, heading for the Chiswick Highroad. **

**MAGAMBO: Keep the jacket on at all times. It's insulation against temporal feedback. This will correspond to local time wherever you land. **

**A scientist puts a high tech watch on Donna's wrist. Captain Magambo holds out a glass of water. **

**MAGAMBO: This is to combat dehydration. **

**(Donna is escorted back to the mirrors.) **

**ROSE: This is where we leave you. **

**DONNA: I don't want to see that thing on my back. **

**ROSE: No, the mirrors are just incidental. They bounce chronon energy back into the centre which we control and decide the destination. **

**DONNA: It's a time machine. **

**ROSE: It's a time machine. **

**MAGAMBO: If you could? **

**(Donna takes her place in the middle.) **

**MAGAMBO: Powering up. **

**DONNA: How do you know it's going to work? **

**ROSE: Hmm? Oh yeah, we, we don't. We're just, we're just guessing. **

**DONNA: Oh, brilliant. **

**ROSE: Just remember, when you get to the junction, change the car's direction by one minute past ten. **

**DONNA: How do I do that? **

**ROSE: It's up to you. **

**DONNA: Well, I just have to run up to myself and have a good argument. **

**ROSE: I'd like to see that! **

**MAGAMBO: Activate lodestone. **

**ROSE: Good luck. **

**DONNA: I'm ready. **

**ROSE: One minute past ten. **

**DONNA: Because I understand now. You said I was going to die, but you mean this whole world is going to blink out of existence. But that's not dying, because a better world takes its place. The Doctor's world. And I'm still alive. That's right, isn't it? I don't die. If I change things, I don't die. That's that's right, isn't it? **

**ROSE: I'm sorry. **

**DONNA: But I can't die. I've got a future. With the Doctor. You told me! **

**MAGAMBO: Activate! **

**(Sparks fly along the power cables running to the Tardis, and Donna dematerialises.)**

**[Sutton Court]**

**(Donna is on her hands and knees outside a cafe. She rejoices briefly.) **

**DONNA: But hold on. But this is. I'm not. This is Sutton Court. I'm half a mile away. I'm half a mile away! **

**(The chronometer says 9:57.) **

**DONNA: Four minutes? Oh, my God. **

**(She starts running.)**

**[Car]**

**SYLVIA: Jival Chowdry. He runs that little photocopy business in Merchant Street, and he needs a secretary. **

**DONNA: I've got a job. HC Clements is in the City. It's nice, it's posh, so stop it. **

**(Donna and Sylvia are at the junction, waiting to turn.) **

**SYLVIA: It won't take long. Just turn right. **

**DONNA: I'm going left. If you don't like it, get out and walk. You think I'm so useless. **

**SYLVIA: Oh, I know why you want a job with HC Clements, lady. Because you think you'll meet a man.**

**[Ealing Road]**

**(Donna has run out of breath, and it is 9:59.) **

**DONNA: I'm not going to get there. **

**ROSE: You're going to die. **

**(Donna sees a van coming towards her. It has just passed the junction the car is waiting at.)**

**[Car]**

**SYLVIA: City executives don't need temps, except for practice. **

**DONNA: Yeah. Suppose you're right.**

**[Ealing Road]**

**DONNA: Please. **

**(Donna steps out in front of the van. The driver stands on the brakes. A woman screams.)**

**[Car]**

**(Sylvia hears her.) **

**SYLVIA: Can you hear that?**

**[Ealing Road]**

**(The driver gets out and waves at the taxi behind.) **

**DRIVER: Hold on! Back up! **

**TAXI DRIVER: Oi, get a move on.**

**[Car]**

**DONNA: The traffic's stopping. **

**SYLVIA: Something must have happened.**

**[Ealing Road]**

**ROSE: Tell him this. Two words. **

**(Rose whispers in dying Donna's ear.)**

**[Car]**

**(The tailback is past her junction now.) **

**DONNA: Well, that decides it. I'm not sitting in a traffic jam. I'm going left.**

**[Fortune Teller's tent]**

**DONNA [OC]: I'm going left. Left. Left. **

**(Donna screams. Key events rewind, then the beetle drops from her back.) **

**DONNA: What the hell is that? **

**FORTUNE TELLER: You were so strong. What are you? What will you be? What will you be? **

**(The fortune teller runs out the back of the tent. The Doctor enters.) **

**DOCTOR: Everything all right? **

**DONNA: Oh, God. **

**(Donna hugs the Doctor.) **

**DOCTOR: What was that for? **

**DONNA: I don't know. **

**(Later, the Doctor is prodding the dead beetle with a stick.) **

**DONNA: I can't remember. It's slipping away. You know like when you try and think of a dream and it just sort of goes. **

**DOCTOR: Just got lucky, this thing. It's one of the Trickster's Brigade. Changes a life in tiny little ways. Most times, the universe just compensates around it, but with you? Great big parallel world.**

**DONNA: Hold on. You said parallel worlds are sealed off. **

**DOCTOR: They are. But you had one created around you. Funny thing is, seems to be happening a lot to you. **

**DONNA: How do you mean? **

**DOCTOR: Well, The Library and then this. **

**DONNA: Just goes with the job, I suppose. **

**DOCTOR: Sometimes I think there's way too much coincidence around you, Donna. I met you once, then I met your grandfather, then I met you again. In the whole wide universe, I met you for a second time. It's like something's binding us together. **

**DONNA: Don't be so daft. I'm nothing special. **

**DOCTOR: Yes, you are. You're brilliant. **

**ROSE [OC]: He thought you were brilliant. **

**DONNA: She said that. **

**DOCTOR: Who did? **

**DONNA: That woman. I can't remember. **

**DOCTOR: Well, she never existed now. **

**DONNA: No, but she said the stars. She said the stars are going out. **

**DOCTOR: Yeah, but that world's gone. **

**DONNA: No, but she said it was all worlds. Every world. She said the darkness is coming even here. **

**DOCTOR: Who was she? **

**DONNA: I don't know. **

**DOCTOR: What did she look like? **

**DONNA: She was blonde. **

**DOCTOR: What was her name? **

**DONNA: I don't know. **

**DOCTOR: Donna, what was her name? **

**DONNA: But she told me to warn you. She said two words. **

**DOCTOR: What two words? What were they? What did she say? **

**DONNA: Bad Wolf. Well, what does it mean? **

**(The Doctor runs outside. Every printed thing now says Bad Wolf. Even the Tardis says Bad Wolf instead of Police Box.)**

**[Tardis]**

**(The inside is lit by red emergency lighting, and the cloister bell tolls.) **

**DONNA: Doctor, what is it? What's Bad Wolf? **

**DOCTOR: It's the end of the universe.**

"Why would my return be bad I get the end of the universe bit but not my return being bad" Rose said "Well we were trying to prevent the universe being destroyed" 12 said "good reason to think it's bad" Clara said.

Jack sighed he was piloting the Tardis with an unconscious newly regenerated 9th doctor after ending the Time war at least he figured out that the Dalek's had something to do with Alicia being captured kept mentioning a lord Sectimus before he cut them to pieces with his Lightsabre whoever this Sectimus was he was going to die.

**I am going to do the stolen earth in two chapters to make the characters want to watch it to keep it going so request a stand-alone episode please because that is my new chapter order one Episode, Two-Parter Episode and maybe a classic episode in that order. **


	8. Stolen Earth

**The Stolen Earth.**

**10: oh finally.**

**Me: sorry don't you appreciate me putting up new stories for you to read.**

**10: I appreciated it but you need to sort out Procrastination.**

**Me: Well make an account and then review Doctor Man you're so rude oh and I do not own anything except my OCs and the Shadow.**

**9 10 11 and 12: that's me rude and not ginger.**

**Sidious: Enjoy the chapt-(is stabbed by Jack)**

**Me: STAY OUT MY AUTHOR NOTES DARTH HIDEOUS!**

Despite knowing what happed 10 was chanting "next one next one next one" he chanted Curtis put the episode on to shut him up and Clara wondered how Jack and Alicia were a note appeared in her hands _they are fine and are missing each other and you horribly and sorry for not liking you Sexy _it read it disappeared before others could read.

**[Street]**

**(The Tardis lands on the grass verge of a suburban street.) **

**DOCTOR: It's fine. Everything's fine. Nothing's wrong, all fine. Excuse me. What day is it? **

**MILKMAN: Saturday. **

**DOCTOR: Saturday. Good. Good, I like Saturdays. **

**DONNA: So, I just met Rose Tyler? **

**DOCTOR: Yeah. **

**DONNA: But she's locked away in a parallel world. **

**DOCTOR: Exactly. If she can cross from her parallel world to your parallel world, than that means the walls of the universe are breaking down, which puts everything in danger. Everything. But how? **

**(The Doctor and Donna go back into the Tardis. The bottles on the milk float start to shake alarmingly, and tiles fall off roofs.)**

**[Tardis]**

**DONNA: The thing is, Doctor, no matter what's happening, and I'm sure it's bad, I get that but, Rose is coming back. Isn't that good? **

**DOCTOR: Yeah. **

**(Bang! The Tardis shakes.) **

**DONNA: What the hell was that? **

**DOCTOR: Don't know. It came from outside. **

**(The Doctor opens the doors. There are just a few pieces of space rock floating nearby.) **

**DONNA: But we're in space. How did that happen? What did you do? **

**(The Doctor checks the scanner readings.) **

**DOCTOR: We haven't moved. We're fixed. It can't have. No. The Tardis is still in the same place, but the Earth has gone. The entire planet. It's gone.**

9 growled "what the hell just happened to my favourite planet?" he asked "spoilers" River said he groaned.

**[UNIT New York]**

**(Far across the universe, according to the caption, Martha Jones is lying on the upper floor of a skyscraper while sparks and smoke go on around her.) **

**MAN [OC]: Give me a Sit Rep right now. Confirm all stations still online. Can anyone hear me? Have we got contact with UNIT base Geneva? **

**MARTHA: What was that? **

**WOMAN [OC]: Emergency systems online. **

**MARTHA: Was it some sort of earthquake, or? Jalandra, you all right? **

**WOMAN [OC]: Start the back up generators. Get the unisystem operational. Come on, do it fast. **

**(A man answers Martha.) **

**JALANDRA: Yeah, I'm okay. **

**MARTHA: Is anyone hurt? We've lost power. Someone get the lights back on. DaCosta, see to it right now. Suzanne? Are you okay? **

**(Suzanne is staring out of a window.) **

**SUZANNE: Martha, look at the sky. **

**MARTHA: Why, what is it? **

**SUZANNE: Just look at the sky.**

**[Torchwood]**

**(A tremor has throws the furniture around in Cardiff, too.) **

**JACK: Whoa, what happened? Was it the Rift? Gwen? Ianto? You okay? **

**IANTO: No broken bones. Slight loss of dignity. No change there then. **

**GWEN: The whole of the city must've felt that. The whole of South Wales. **

**JACK: I'm going to take a look outside. **

**(Jack runs out while Ianto activates a computer screen.) **

**IANTO: A little bit bigger than South Wales.**

**[Sarah Jane's home]**

**(Ealing, London.) **

**SARAH: Luke, are you all right? **

**LUKE: Felt like some sort of cross-dimensional spatial transference. **

**SARAH: But it's night. It wasn't night. It was eight o'clock in the morning. Mister Smith, I need you. **

**(A brick fireplace transforms into a computer.) **

**SARAH: Can you just stop giving that fanfare? You just tell me what happened. **

**MR SMITH: Sarah Jane, I think you should look outside. I think you'll find the visual evidence most conclusive.**

**[Outside the Nobles' home]**

**WILF: It's gone dark. It's them aliens, I'll bet my pension. What do you want this time, you green swine? **

**(He brandishes his cricket bat.) **

**SYLVIA: Dad. **

**WILF: Look, you get back inside, Sylvia. They always want the women. **

**SYLVIA: No, Dad, just look. Oh, my God. Look at the sky.**

**[Outside Sarah Jane's house]**

**SARAH: That's impossible.**

**[Roald Dahl Plass]**

**JACK: That's just impossible.**

**[UNIT New York]**

**MARTHA: It can't be.**

9 gasped "the medusa cascade whoever did this is its Davros isn't it" he asked John nodded he muttered a gallifreyan curse.

**[Street]**

**(The milkman turns around to see a blonde woman toting a honking great weapon pop into existence. She looks up.) **

**ROSE: Right, now we're in trouble. **

**(She powers up the gun.) **

**ROSE: It's only just beginning. **

**(Instead of distant stars, the sky is filled with other planets in close proximity.)**

**[Tardis]**

**DONNA: But if the Earth's been moved, they've lost the Sun. What about my Mum? And Granddad? They're dead, aren't they? Are they dead? **

**DOCTOR: I don't know, Donna. I just don't know. I'm sorry, I don't know. **

**DONNA: That's my family. My whole world. **

**DOCTOR: There's no readings. Nothing. Not a trace. Not even a whisper. Oh, that is fearsome technology. **

**DONNA: So what do we do? **

**DOCTOR: We've got to get help. **

**DONNA: From where? **

**DOCTOR: Donna, I'm taking you to the Shadow Proclamation. Hold tight.**

**[Torchwood]**

**AMNN [on TV]: The United Nations has issued an edict, asking the citizens of the world not to panic. So far, there has been no explanation of the twenty six planets which have appeared in the sky**

**RICHARD DAWKINS [on TV]: But it's an empirical fact. The planets didn't come to us, we came to them. Just look at the stars. We're in a completely different region of space. We've travelled. **

**PAUL O'GRADY [on TV]: do you know what, I look up and there's all these moons and things. Have you seen them? Did you see them? **

**AUDIENCE [on TV]: Yeah! **

**PAUL O'GRADY [on TV]: I thought, what was I drinking last night, furniture polish?**

Owen sighed "seriously Ianto it's the end of the world and you are watching Paul O'Grady" he said "it's a good show" Ianto defended himself.

**(Ianto laughs with the studio audience.) **

**JACK: Ianto. Time and a place. **

**IANTO: He is funny, though. **

**JACK: Gwen, come and see. **

**(Gwen is phoning her other half.) **

**GWEN: Rhys, I have no idea. Just stay indoors. And can you phone my mother? Tell her, er, oh, I don't know. Just tell her to take her pills and go to sleep. I'm going to come home as soon as I can, I promise. I love you, you big idiot. **

**JACK: Someone's established an artificial atmospheric shell, keeping the air and holding in the heat. **

**IANTO: Whoever's done this wants the human race alive. That's a plus. Twenty seven planets, including the Earth. **

**(As the planets on the scan move in their orbits, a flashing red dot appears in the middle.) **

**GWEN: No, but what's that? That's not a planet.**

**[Sarah Jane's home]**

**MR SMITH: The reading seems to be artificial in construction. **

**SARAH: Some sort of space station sitting at the heart of the web. **

**LUKE: They're fine. Maria and her dad, they're still in Cornwall. I told them to stay indoors. And Clyde's all right. He's with his mum. **

**MR SMITH: Sarah Jane, I have detected movement. Observe. **

**LUKE: Spaceships.**

**[UNIT New York]**

**(Army brass are taking control.) **

**SANCHEZ: Tracking two hundred objects. Earthbound trajectory. Geneva is calling a Code Red. Everyone to battle positions. Doctor Jones, if you're not too busy. **

**MARTHA: I'm trying to phone the Doctor, sir. **

**SANCHEZ: And? **

**MARTHA: There's no signal. This number calls anywhere in the universe. It never breaks down. They must be blocking it, whoever they are. **

**SANCHEZ: We're about to find out. They're coming into orbit.**

**[London]**

**(People are panicking and looting shops. Young men are driving their cars down the pavements whilst drinking, heedless of the pedestrians in their way.) **

**PASSENGER: Yeah, and you, mate! **

**(Rose comes out of a subway.) **

**DRUNK: The end of the world, darling. End of the stinking world. **

**ROSE: Have one on me, mate. **

**(Another shop window breaks and the alarm sounds. Rose goes over to see two lads stealing computers and televisions.)**

**[Shop]**

**ROSE: Right, you two. You can put that stuff down or run for your lives. Do you like my gun? **

**(They run. She sits at a screen showing the red blobs approaching Earth.)**

**[Nobles' home]**

**BBC NEWS [on TV]: We're now getting confirmed reports of spaceships. The Pentagon has issued an emergency report saying that two hundred objects **

**SYLVIA: Dad? Come and see. **

**BBC NEWS [on TV]: Are now heading towards Earth in a regular pattern. **

**SYLVIA: They're saying spaceships. Did you find her? **

**BBC NEWS [on TV]: Organised flightplan. **

**WILF: No, no, there's no reply. Where are you, Donna? **

**BBC NEWS [on TV]: And stay indoors. **

**WILF: Where are you, sweetheart?**

**[Torchwood]**

**GWEN: Three thousand miles and closing. But who are they?. **

**(Jack's mobile rings.) **

**JACK: Martha Jones, voice of a nightingale. Tell me you put something in my drink.**

**[UNIT New York]**

**MARTHA: No such luck. Have you heard from the Doctor? **

**JACK [OC]: Not a word. Where are you? **

**MARTHA: New York.**

**[Torchwood]**

**JACK: Ooo, nice for some.**

**[UNIT New York]**

**MARTHA: I've been promoted. Medical Director on Project Indigo.**

The doctors looked at each other they never asked Martha what Project Indigo was well they would find out in the episode.

**[Torchwood]**

**JACK: Did you get that thing working?**

**[Unit New York]**

**MARTHA: Indigo's top secret.**

**[Torchwood]**

**MARTHA [OC]: No one's supposed to know about it. **

**JACK: I met a soldier in a bar, long story. **

**IANTO: When was that? **

**JACK: Strictly professional. **

**GWEN: Fifteen hundred miles, boys, and accelerating. They're almost here.**

**[Sarah Jane's home]**

**MR SMITH: I'm receiving a communication from the earthbound ships. They have a message for the human race. **

**SARAH: Put it through, let's hear it. **

**DALEK [OC]: Exterminate. Exterminate. Exterminate.**

9 began ranting "always the Daleks why couldn't it be the Slitheen or Cybermen but no it is the stupid Daleks" he ranted.

**[Torchwood]**

**DALEK [OC]: Exterminate.**

**[UNIT New York]**

**DALEK [OC]: Exterminate. Exterminate.**

**[Torchwood]**

**JACK: No. **

**DALEK [OC]: Exterminate. Exterminate. **

**JACK: Oh, no. **

**GWEN: What is it? Who are they? Do you know them, Jack? **

**(Jack pulls Ianto and Gwen close, and kisses them both.) **

**DALEK [OC]: Exterminate. Exterminate.**

**[Sarah Jane's home]**

**DALEK [OC]: Exterminate. Exterminate. Exterminate. **

**SARAH: No.**

**[Torchwood]**

**DALEK [OC]: Exterminate. **

**JACK: There's nothing I can do. **

**DALEK [OC]: Exterminate. **

**JACK: I'm sorry. We're dead.**

**[Sarah Jane's home]**

**DALEK [OC]: Exterminate. Exterminate. **

**SARAH: Oh God, you're so young.**

**[Shop]**

**DALEK [OC]: Exterminate. Exterminate. Exterminate. **

**(Rose goes outside the shop, which is called Megabyte City, to see a massive flying saucer pass overhead, firing at random. She walks away as a bolt takes out a nearby shop.)**

**[Crucible]**

**(A mega-spaceship that looks more like an asteroid with engines.) **

**DALEK: Dalek fleet in battle formation. **

**DALEK 2: All systems locked and primed. **

**DALEK 3: Crucible at ninety percent efficiency. **

**DALEK 4: The human harvest will commence.**

**[UNIT New York]**

**SANCHEZ: Battle stations! Geneva declaring Ultimate Code Red. Ladies and gentlemen, we are at war. **

**(Blasts shake the building. Martha runs to a window to see the saucers shooting at the skyscrapers.)**

**[Crucible]**

**DALEK: Supreme Dalek on the bridge. **

**(The Red Dalek enters.) **

**RED DALEK: Soon the Crucible will be complete. We have waited long for this ultimate destiny. Now the Daleks are the masters of Earth. **

**(We are shown lots of Daleks floating in the air.) **

**DALEKS: Daleks are the masters of Earth. Daleks are the masters of Earth.**

**[Tardis]**

**DONNA: So go on then, what is the Shadow Proclamation anyway? **

**DOCTOR: Posh name for police. Outer space police. Here we go.**

**[Corridor]**

**(The Tardis lands in an ordinary looking corridor somewhere in a complex built on three linked asteroids. They are greeted by an armed platoon.) **

**JUDOON: Sco bo tro no flo jo ko fo to to. **

**DOCTOR: No bo ho sho ko ro to so. Bokodozogobofopojo.**

Mikaela looked shocked "space police are Rhinos Jack has met Space police and they were not rhinos a human he called Arnold and another he called Neeson" she said "Arnold and Neeson?" 9 asked incredulously despite the seriousness of the episode he could not help but laugh as Martha arrived herself greeted by 10 11 and 12 while Rose and Sarah-Jane joined the conversation "let me guess they sound like them" Sarah-Jane asked "yes they do" Mikaela replied "does he make cracks about Terminator and Star wars?" she asked "oh yeah he does" Curtis asked "who's she?" Martha asked hostilely "uh Martha Rose" 10 said carefully "oh this is the Rose you keep mentioning" Martha said coldly "uh yeah" 10 said hoping to avoid a catfight but she was removed by the person who put them there.

**(The Judoon come to attention.) **

**DOCTOR: Moho.**

**[Shadow Proclamation]**

**(A silver-haired woman in a black gown is pacing.) **

**ARCHITECT: Time Lords are the stuff of legend. They belong in the myths and whispers of the Higher Species. You cannot possibly exist. **

**DOCTOR: Yeah. More to the point, I've got a missing planet. **

**ARCHITECT: Then you're not as wise as the stories would say. The picture is far bigger than you imagine. The whole universe is in outrage, Doctor. Twenty four worlds have been taken from the sky. **

**DOCTOR: How many?. Which ones? Show me. **

**(He joins the woman at her computer screen.) **

**ARCHITECT: Locations range far and wide, but all disappeared at the exact same moment, leaving no trace. **

**DOCTOR: Callufrax Minorr. Jahoo. Shallacatop. Woman Wept. Clom. Clom's gone? Who'd want Clom? **

**ARCHITECT: All different sizes. Some populated, some not. But all unconnected.**

**DONNA: What about Pyrovillia? **

**ARCHITECT: Who is the female? **

**DONNA: Donna. I'm a human being. Maybe not the stuff of legend but every bit as important as Time Lords, thank you. Way back, when we were in Pompeii, Lucius said Pyrovillia had gone missing.**

Donna sighed "I did not like her" she said "I bet you can put her in her place" 11 said "what was that spaceman" she said sharply not used to regeneration yet "nothing" 11 said hoping to net get slapped again.

**JUDOON: Pyrovillia is cold case. Not relevant. **

**DONNA: How do you mean, cold case? **

**ARCHITECT: The planet Pyrovillia cannot be part of this. It disappeared over two thousand years ago. **

**DONNA: Yes, yes, hang on. But there's the Adipose breeding planet, too. Miss Foster said that was lost, but that must've been a long time ago. **

**DOCTOR: That's it! Donna, brilliant. Planets are being taken out of time as well as space. Let's put this into 3-D. **

**(Holograms of the missing planets start to fill the room.) **

**DOCTOR: Now, if we add Pyrovillia and Adipose Three. Something missing. Where else, where else, where else? Where else lost, lost, lost, lost. Oh! The Lost Moon of Poosh. **

**(With the last sphere added, the representations suddenly reorganise themselves.) **

**ARCHITECT: What did you do? **

**DOCTOR: Nothing. The planets rearranged themselves into the optimum pattern. Oh, look at that. Twenty seven planets in perfect balance. Come on, that is gorgeous. **

**DONNA: Oi, don't get all spaceman. What does it mean? **

**DOCTOR: All those worlds fit together like pieces of an engine. It's like a powerhouse. What for? **

**ARCHITECT: Who could design such a thing? **

**DOCTOR: Someone tried to move the Earth once before. Long time ago. Can't be.**

**[Earth orbit]**

**(Flying Daleks attack the Valiant.) **

**DALEKS: Maximum extermination.**

**[Torchwood]**

**CAPTAIN [OC]: The shields are down. There's too many of them. Abandon ship. **

**JACK: The Valiant's down! **

**IANTO: Air force retreating over North Africa. Daleks landing in Japan. **

**GWEN: We've lost contact with the Prime Minister's plane. Jack! Manhattan. **

**JACK: Martha, get out of there.**

Nobody spoke the situation was that serious.

**[Torchwood]**

**JACK: They're targeting military bases**

**[UNIT New York]**

**JACK [OC]: And you're next on the list. **

**SANCHEZ: Doctor Jones, you will come with me. Project Indigo is being activated. Quick march.**

**[Passageway]**

**MARTHA: But we can't use Project Indigo. It hasn't been tested, sir. We don't even know if it works.**

**[UNIT New York]**

**DALEK: UNIT forces will be exterminated. **

**DALEK 3: Annihilate UNIT. **

**(The battle is joined.) **

**DALEK: Exterminate.**

**[Storage area]**

**(A UNIT soldier opens a storage unit to reveal a backpack with a keypad on it.) **

**SANCHEZ: Put it on. Fast as you can. **

**JACK [OC]: Martha, I'm telling you.**

**[Torchwood]**

**JACK: Don't use Project Indigo. It's not safe.**

**[Storage area]**

**SANCHEZ: You take your orders from UNIT, Doctor Jones. Not from Torchwood. **

**(Martha puts on the backpack.) **

**MARTHA: But why me? **

**SANCHEZ: You're our only hope of finding the Doctor. But failing that, if no help is coming, then with the power invested in me by the Unified Intelligence Taskforce, I authorise you to take this. The Osterhagen Key. **

**(A computer chip.) **

**MARTHA: I can't take that, sir. **

**SANCHEZ: You know what to do, for the sake of the human race. **

**(Martha takes it as the building shakes.) **

**DALEK [OC]: Daleks one five reaching north corridor. **

**DALEK 3 [OC]: Exterminate. Exterminate. **

**SANCHEZ: Doctor Jones, good luck. **

**DALEKS [OC]: Exterminate. Exterminate. Exterminate. **

**(The General and the soldier face the Daleks.) **

**DALEK 3: Exterminate. **

**MARTHA: Bye, Jack.**

**[Torchwood]**

**JACK: Martha, don't do it. **

**(Martha pulls two ripcords on the backpack and vanishes in a bright light as the General and the soldier die.) **

**JACK: Don't! **

**IANTO: What's Project Indigo? **

**JACK: Experimental teleport salvaged from the Sontarans. But they haven't got coordinates, or stabilisation. **

**GWEN: So where is she? **

**JACK: Scattered into atoms. Martha's down.**

As much as her mood affected them they did not want her to die "of course you apes love salvaging Alien technology" 9 said leaving out the stupid for Rose's and possibly Mikaela who showed signs of being abused he would ask Curtis after the episode and if his suspicions were correct he would to be careful when insulting humans especially if they watch the episode with the reapers.

**[Crucible]**

**RED DALEK: Commence the landings. Bring the humans here. Prepare the Crucible. **

**DAVROS [OC]: Supreme Dalek, is there news? **

**RED DALEK: Earth has been subjugated.**

**[Vault]**

**(A humanoid figure in a Dalek style wheelchair moves forward out of the shadows. This area is only named in the next episode, but for the sake of consistency I'll use it here too.) **

**DAVROS: I mean, is there news of him? **

**RED DALEK [on screen]: Negative. No reports of Time Lord. We are beyond the Doctor's reach. **

**DAVROS: Fascinating. If I had not elevated you beyond crude emotions, I could almost mistake that tone for one of victory. Beware your pride. **

**RED DALEK [on screen]: The Doctor cannot stop us. **

**DAVROS: And yet, Dalek Caan is uneasy. **

**(Davros flicks a switch to light up the chained remains of a Dalek casing containing an active mutant.)**

**[Crucible]**

**RED DALEK: The abomination**

**[Vault]**

**RED DALEK [on screen]: Is insane. **

**DAVROS: Show respect. Without Dalek Caan, none of this would be possible. And he speaks only the truth. **

**CAAN: He is coming, the threefold man. He dances in the lonely places. Oh, creator of us all, the Doctor is coming. Tee hee hee hee**

They all looked disgusted at Caan "how?" 9 asked "he flew into the time war unprotected" 10 explained "that explains Davros being there" 9 replied.

**[Shadow Proclamation]**

**(Donna is sitting on the stairs while the Architect and the Doctor confer. She hears a heartbeat pounding. A white-haired, pink eyed young woman offers a tray.) **

**ALBINO: You need sustenance. Take the water, it purifies. **

**DONNA: Thanks. **

**ALBINO: There was something on your back. **

**DONNA: How do you know that? **

**ALBINO: You are something new. **

**DONNA: Not me. I'm just a temp. Shorthand, filing, hundred words per minute. Fat lot of good that is now. I'm no use to anyone. **

**ALBINO: I'm so sorry for your loss. **

**DONNA: Yeah. My whole planet's gone. **

**ALBINO: I mean the loss that is yet to come. God save you. **

**(The servant goes up the stairs. The Doctor walks over to Donna.) **

**DOCTOR: Donna, come on, think. Earth. There must've been some sort of warning. Was anything happening back in your day, like electrical storms, freak weather, patterns in the sky? **

**DONNA: Well, how should I know? Er, no. I don't think so, no. **

**DOCTOR: Oh, okay, never mind. **

**DONNA: Although, there were the bees disappearing. **

**DOCTOR: The bees disappearing. The bees disappearing. The bees disappearing! **

**ARCHITECT: How is that significant? **

**DONNA: On Earth we had these insects. Some people said it was pollution or mobile phone signals. **

**DOCTOR: Or, they were going back home. **

**DONNA: Back home where? **

**DOCTOR: Planet Melissa Majoria. **

**DONNA: Are you saying bees are aliens?. **

**DOCTOR: Don't be so daft. Not all of them. But if the migrant bees felt something coming, some sort of danger, and escaped? Tandocca. **

**ARCHITECT: The Tandocca Scale. **

**DOCTOR: Tandocca Scale is the series of wavelengths used as a carrier signals by migrant bees. Infinitely small. No wonder we didn't see it. It's like looking for a speck of cinnamon in the Sahara, but look, there it is. The Tandocca trail. The transmat that moved the planets was using the same wavelength, we can follow the path. **

**DONNA: And find the Earth?. Well, stop talking and do it. **

**DOCTOR: I am.**

**[Tardis]**

**DOCTOR: We're a bit late. The signal's scattered, but it's a start. **

**(The Doctor puts his head out of the Tardis door.) **

**DOCTOR: I've got a blip. It's just a blip, But it's definitely a blip. **

**ARCHITECT: Then according to the Strictures of the Shadow Proclamation, I will have to seize your transport and your technology. **

**DOCTOR: Oh, really? What for? **

**ARCHITECT: The planets were stolen with hostile intent. We are declaring war, Doctor, right across the universe, and you will lead us into battle. **

**DOCTOR: Right. Yes. Course I will. I'll just go and get you the key.**

**[Corridor]**

**(The Tardis dematerialises. **

**ARCHITECT: Doctor, come back! By the Holy Writ of the Shadow Proclamation, I order you to stop!**

Jack shook his head "only you Doctor" he said "wrong Arnold and Neeson's bosses wanted to use the Shadow to wage war against crime Jack lied saying he'll warm her up and got the heck out of there" Curtis said "we were not there he told us and we had a laugh about it" Mikaela said "the Shadow?" 9 asked "Olympus owed him a favour after he ousted the corrupt Zeus and the benevolent Erebus Jack's ancestor gave him the ship he doesn't abuse it in fact only the two of us, Alicia and the Jedi can enter the ship it's guarded by Vashta Nerada obeying their lord and defended his ship Alicia is basically their lady or queen and we are there royal guard Jedi" Curtis explained "he's careful to stay out of conflicts" Mikaela added in a stage whisper.

**[Street]**

**DALEK: All humans will leave their homes. The males, the females, the descendants. You will come with us. Resistance is useless. **

**MAN: Where are you taking us? **

**DALEK: Daleks do not answer human questions. Stand in line. **

**(Wilf and Sylvia are watching from the corner.) **

**SYLVIA: Dad, please, come home. They're leaving our street alone. **

**WILF: Yeah, I've got a weapon. **

**SYLVIA: It's a paint gun. **

**WILF: Exactly. Them Dalek things, they've only got one eye. A good splodge of paint, they'd be blinded. **

**(PC Tom Campbell from Dalek Invasion Earth 2150, we're proud of you.) **

**MAN: We're not going. Do you hear me? Laura, get back inside the house. Simon, get inside. Go! **

**(The man picks up a house brick and throws it at the Dalek.) **

**MAN: Get back in the sky. **

**(Clang as the brick bounces off the Dalek.) **

**MAN: Get back where you came from and leave us alone. **

**(He joins his wife and son inside their home.) **

**DALEK: Dalek attack formation seven. Maximum extermination. **

**(Three Daleks fire at the terraced house and it goes up in a fireball.) **

**WILF: They're monsters. **

**SYLVIA: Please, Dad. Come home. **

**(They leave, and run into a lone Dalek.) **

**DALEK: Halt. You will come with me. **

**WILF: Will I heck. **

**(He fires a splodge of yellow paint right onto the eyestalk. After a moment, it is boiled off.) **

**DALEK: My vision is not impaired. **

**SYLVIA: I warned you, Dad. **

**DALEK: Hostility will not be tolerated. Exterminate. Exterminate. Exter **

**(The Dalek's head explodes. Rose is standing behind it holding a honking big gun.) **

**WILF: Do you want to swap? **

**ROSE: You're Donna Noble's family, right? I'm Rose Tyler, and I need you.**

**[Nobles' home]**

**WILF: Yeah, I've tried calling her, but I can't get through. But she's still with the Doctor, I know that much, and the last time she phoned, it was from a planet called Midnight, made of diamonds. **

**SYLVIA: What the hell are you two on about? **

**WILF: Look, she's out there, sweetheart. Your daughter. She's travelling the stars with that Doctor. She always has been. **

**SYLVIA: Don't be ridiculous. **

**WILF: Oh, come on, open your eyes. Look at the sky. Look at, look at the Daleks. You can't start denying things now. **

**ROSE: You're my last hope. If we can't find Donna, can't find the Doctor. Where is he?.**

**[Tardis]**

**(The time rotor stops wheezing.) **

**DOCTOR: It's stopped. **

**DONNA: What do you mean? Is that good or bad? Where are we? **

**DOCTOR: The Medusa Cascade. I came here when I was just a kid, ninety years old. It was the centre of a rift in time and space. **

**(It is a multi-coloured nebula.) **

**DONNA: So, where are the twenty seven planets? **

**DOCTOR: Nowhere. The Tandocca Trail stops dead. End of the line. **

**DONNA: So what do we do? Doctor, what do we do? Now don't do this to me. No, don't. Don't do this to me. Not now. Tell me, what are we going do? You never give up. Please.**

**[Torchwood]**

**(Everyone is just sitting, listening.) **

**COMMANDER GENERAL [OC]: This is the Commander General of the United Nations calling the Dalek Fleet. We surrender. Repeat, we surrender. Planet Earth surrenders. **

**DALEK [OC]: Humans selected for testing will follow Dalek instructions.**

**[Sarah Jane's home]**

**DALEK [OC]: The Daleks reign supreme. All hail the Daleks.**

**[Nobles' home]**

**DALEK [OC]: You will obey Dalek instructions without question. You will obey your Dalek ma **

**(Beep, beep, beep, beep. Beep, beep, beep, beep.) **

**HARRIET [OC]: Can anyone hear me? The Subwave Network is open. You should be able to hear my voice Is there anyone there? **

**(A static ridden picture comes on the laptop screen.) **

**ROSE: I know that voice.**

**[Sarah Jane's home]**

**LUKE: Who's that? **

**SARAH: Some poor soul calling for help. **

**HARRIET [OC]: Can anyone hear me? **

**SARAH: There's nothing we can do. **

**LUKE: But look at Mister Smith. **

**MR SMITH: Processing incoming Subwave.**

**[Torchwood]**

**HARRIET [OC]: This message is of the utmost importance. We haven't much time. Can anyone hear me? **

**GWEN: Someone's trying to get in touch. **

**JACK: The whole world's crying out. Just leave it. **

**(The image starts to resolve into colour.) **

**HARRIET [on screen]: Captain Jack Harkness, shame on you. Now stand to attention, sir. **

**JACK: What? Who is that? **

**(Harriet holds up her ID.) **

**HARRIET [on screen]: Harriet Jones, former Prime Minister. **

**JACK: Yeah, I know who you are.**

**[Nobles' home]**

**(Jack's voice is in the background of Harriet's image.) **

**ROSE: Harriet, it's me. It's me. Oh, she can't hear me. Have you got a webcam? **

**WILF: No, she wouldn't let me. She said they're naughty. **

**ROSE: I can't speak to her then, can I?**

**[Harriet's home]**

**HARRIET: Sarah Jane Smith, 13 Bannerman Road.**

**[Sarah Jane's home]**

**HARRIET [on screen]: Are you there? **

**SARAH: Yeah. Yeah, I'm here. That, that's me. **

**HARRIET [on screen]: Good. Now**

**[Harriet's home]**

**HARRIET: Let's see if we can talk to each other. **

**(Three images come up on the four quarters of the screen - Harriet, Jack, Sarah and Luke and static.) **

**HARRIET: The fourth contact seems to be having some trouble getting through.**

**[Nobles' home]**

**ROSE: That's me. Harriet, that's me. **

**HARRIET [OC]: I'll just boost the signal. **

**MARTHA [on screen]: Hello?**

**[Torchwood]**

**JACK: Ha, ha! Martha Jones.**

**[Nobles' home]**

**ROSE: Who's she? I want to get through. **

**JACK [on screen]: Martha, where are you?. **

**MARTHA [on screen]: I guess Project Indigo was more clever**

**[Francine's home]**

**MARTHA: Than we thought. One second I was in Manhattan, next second. Maybe Indigo tapped into my mind, because I ended up in the one place that I wanted to be. **

**(Lying on the floor by the front door.) **

**MARTHA [memory]: Mum? **

**FRANCINE: You came home. At the end of the world, you came back to me. **

**MARTHA: But then all of a sudden, it's like the laptop turned itself on. **

**HARRIET [on screen]: It did.**

**[Harriet's home]**

**HARRIET: That was me.**

**[Francine's home]**

**HARRIET [on screen]: Harriet Jones, former Prime Minister. **

**MARTHA: Yes, I know who you are. **

**HARRIET [on screen]: I thought it was about time we all met**

**[Sarah Jane's home]**

**HARRIET [on screen]: Given the current crisis. Torchwood, this is Sarah Jane Smith. **

**JACK [on screen]: I've been following your work. Nice job with the Slitheen. **

**SARAH: Yeah, well, I've been staying away from you lot. Too many guns. **

**(She nods towards young Luke.) **

**JACK [on screen]: All the same, might I say looking good, ma'am? **

**SARAH: Really? Ooo.**

**[Harriet's home]**

**HARRIET: Not now, Captain. And Martha Jones**

**[Nobles' home]**

**HARRIET [on screen]: Former companion to the Doctor. **

**ROSE: Oi. So was I.**

**[Francine's home]**

**MARTHA: But how did you find me? **

**HARRIET [on screen]: This, ladies and gentlemen, this is the Subwave Network.**

**[Harriet's home]**

**HARRIET: A sentient piece of software programmed to seek out anyone and everyone who can help to contact the Doctor.**

**[Francine's home]**

**MARTHA: What if the Daleks can hear us?**

**[Harriet's home]**

**HARRIET: No, that's the beauty of the Subwave. It's undetectable.**

**[Sarah Jane's home]**

**SARAH: And you invented it? **

**HARRIET [on screen]: I developed it.**

**[Harriet's home]**

**HARRIET: It was created by the Mister Copper Foundation. **

**JACK [on screen]: Yeah, but what we need right now is a weapon.**

**[Torchwood]**

**JACK: Martha, back there at UNIT, what, what did they**

**[Francine's home]**

**JACK [on screen]: Give you? What was that key thing? **

**MARTHA: The Osterhagen key.**

**[Harriet's home]**

**HARRIET: That key is not to be used, Doctor Jones. Not under any circumstances.**

**[Torchwood]**

**JACK: But what is an Osterhagen key?**

**[Harriet's home]**

**HARRIET: Forget about the key, and that's an order.**

**[Francine's home]**

**HARRIET [on screen]: All we need is the Doctor.**

**[Sarah Jane's home]**

**SARAH: Only, excuse me, Harriet, but. Well, the thing is, if you're looking for the Doctor, didn't he depose you?**

**[Harriet's home]**

**HARRIET: He did. And I've wondered about that for a long time, whether I was wrong. But I stand by my actions to this day, because I knew, I knew**

**[Francine's home]**

**HARRIET [on screen]: That one day, the Earth would be in danger, and the Doctor would fail to appear.**

**[Harriet's home]**

**HARRIET: I told him so myself, and he didn't listen.**

**[Francine's home]**

**MARTHA: But I've been trying to find him. The Doctor's got my phone on the Tardis, but I can't get through.**

**[Nobles' home]**

**ROSE: Nor me, and I was here first. **

**HARRIET [on screen]: That's why we need the Subwave. To bring us all together.**

**[Harriet's home]**

**HARRIET: Combine forces. The Doctor's secret**

**[Torchwood]**

**HARRIET [on screen]: Army. **

**JACK: Wait a minute. We boost the signal. That's it. We transmit that telephone number through Torchwood itself, using all the power of the Rift.**

**[Sarah Jane's home]**

**LUKE: And we've got Mister Smith.**

**[Torchwood]**

**LUKE [on screen]: He can link up with every telephone exchange on the Earth.**

**[Francine's home]**

**LUKE [on screen]: He can get the whole world to call the same number, all at the same time.**

**[Sarah Jane's home]**

**LUKE: Billions of phones, calling out all at once.**

**[Torchwood]**

**JACK: Brilliant. Who's the kid? **

**SARAH [on screen]: That's my son. **

**IANTO: Excuse me. Sorry. Sorry. Hello. Ianto Jones. Er, if we start**

**[Harriet's home]**

**IANTO [on screen]: Transmitting, then this Subwave Network is going to become visible. I mean, to the Daleks. **

**HARRIET: Yes, and they'll trace it back to me. But my life doesn't matter. Not if it saves the Earth.**

**[Torchwood]**

**(Jack salutes.) **

**JACK: Ma'am. **

**HARRIET [on screen]: Thank you, Captain.**

**[Harriet's home]**

**HARRIET: But there are people out there dying on the streets.**

**[Nobles' home]**

**WILF: Marvellous woman. I voted for her. **

**SYLVIA: You did not.**

**[Harriet's home]**

**HARRIET: Now, enough of words. Let's begin.**

**[Torchwood]**

**JACK: Rift power activated. **

**GWEN: All terminals coordinated. **

**(Ianto plugs in a big power cable.) **

**IANTO: National grid online. Giving you everything we've got.**

**[Sarah Jane's home]**

**SARAH: Connecting you to Mister Smith. **

**LUKE: All telephone networks combined.**

**[Francine's home]**

**MARTHA: Sending you the number now. **

**(Calling 07700 900461)**

**[Harriet's home]**

**HARRIET: Opening Subwave Network to maximum.**

**[Sarah Jane's home]**

**SARAH: Mister Smith, make that call. **

**MR SMITH: Calling the Doctor.**

**[Nobles' home]**

**ROSE: So am I.**

**[Torchwood]**

**JACK: And sending. **

**(Circles of energy pulse out from the ornamental waterfall in Roald Dahl Plass.)**

**[Tardis]**

**DOCTOR: Phone! **

**DONNA: Doctor, phone. **

**DOCTOR: Martha, is that you?. It's a signal. **

**DONNA: Can we follow it? **

**(The Doctor dons his stethoscope.) **

**DOCTOR: Oh, just watch me.**

**[Crucible]**

**DALEK: Emergency. Unknown network detected. Subwave frequency. **

**RED DALEK: Find the point of origin. Find and exterminate. **

**DAVROS [OC]: I warned you, Supreme One.**

**[Vault]**

**DAVROS: Just as Dalek Caan foretold. The Children of Time are moving against us. But everything is falling into place.**

**[Torchwood]**

**(Things are going Bang! with the energy overload.) **

**JACK: I think we've got a fix.**

**[Sarah Jane's home]**

**SARAH: Mister Smith now at two hundred per cent. **

**(Bang! Sparks.) **

**SARAH: Oh, come on, Doctor.**

**[Nobles' home]**

**(Rose, Wilf and Sylvia are using their mobile phones too.) **

**ROSE: (sotto) Find me, Doctor. Find me.**

**[Tardis]**

**DOCTOR: Got it. Locking on.**

**[Torchwood]**

**GWEN: Harriet, a saucer's locked on to your location. They've found you. **

**HARRIET [on screen]: I know. I'm using**

**[Harriet's home]**

**HARRIET: The Network to mask your transmission. Keep going. **

**DALEK [OC]: Exterminate. **

**(The curtains blow in from an explosion.)**

**[Tardis]**

**(Bangs and flames here, too.) **

**DOCTOR: We're travelling through time. One second in the future. The phone call's pulling us through.**

**[Harriet's home]**

**HARRIET: Captain, I'm transferring the Subwave Network to Torchwood. You're in charge now. And tell the Doctor from me**

**[Torchwood]**

**HARRIET [on screen]: He chose his companions well.**

**[Harriet's home]**

**HARRIET: It's been an honour. **

**(Harriet gets up to face the three Daleks who have smashed their way in, and shows her ID.) **

**HARRIET: Harriet Jones. Former Prime Minister. **

**DALEK: Yes, we know who you are. **

**HARRIET: Oh, you know nothing of any human, and that will be your downfall. **

**DALEK: Exterminate. **

**(The first quarter of the screen dissolves into static.)**

Everyone was silent remembering the family who died and Harriet who valiantly sacrificed her life to save the Earth "om my god she was right" 10 said "even if she wasn't deposed the Master would still have taken over as Prime Minister" Jack said.

**[Tardis]**

**DOCTOR: Three, two, one. **

**(The Doctor and Donna scream as the planets pop into existence around them. The Tardis stops shaking.) **

**DONNA: Twenty seven planets. And there's the Earth. But why couldn't we see them? **

**DOCTOR: The entire Medusa Cascade has been put a second out of sync with the rest of the universe. Perfect hiding place. Tiny little pocket of time. But we found them. Ooo, ooo, ooo, what's that? Hold on, hold on. Some sort of Subwave Network. **

**(The Doctor and Donna take Harriet's quarter of the screen.) **

**JACK [on screen]: Where the hell have you been?**

**[Torchwood]**

**JACK: Doctor, it's the Daleks. **

**GWEN: Oh, he's a bit nice. I thought he'd be older. **

**IANTO: He's not that young.**

**[Tardis]**

**SARAH [on screen]: It's the Daleks. They're taking people to their spaceship. **

**MARTHA: It's not just Dalek Caan.**

**[Nobles' home]**

**SYLVIA: It's Donna! **

**WILF: That's my girl. **

**JACK [on screen]: Surrendered.**

**[Tardis]**

**DOCTOR: Sarah Jane. Who's that boy? That must be Torchwood. Oh, they're brilliant.**

**[Nobles' home]**

**DOCTOR [on screen]: Look at you all, you clever people.**

**[Francine's home]**

**DONNA [on screen]: That's Martha.**

**[Tardis]**

**DONNA: And who's he? **

**DOCTOR: Captain Jack. Don't. Just don't.**

**[Nobles' home]**

**ROSE: Doctor, it's me, I came back.**

**[Tardis]**

**DONNA: It's like an outer space Facebook. **

**DOCTOR: Everyone except Rose.**

**[Vault]**

**CAAN: Tee hee, hee. He is here. The Dark Lord is come. **

**DAVROS: Supreme One, this Subwave Network, I would address it. Give me access.**

**[Tardis]**

**(The scanner goes blank.) **

**DOCTOR: Oh. **

**DONNA: We've lost them. **

**DOCTOR: No, no, no, no, no. There's another signal coming through. There's someone else out there. Hello? Can you hear me? Rose? **

**DAVROS [OC]: Your voice is different, and yet its arrogance is unchanged.**

Everyone looked angry glaring at the Davros voice.

**[Sarah Jane's home]**

**SARAH: No. But he's dead.**

**[Vault]**

**DAVROS: Welcome to my new Empire**

**[Tardis]**

**DAVROS [on screen]: Doctor. It is only fitting that you should bear witness to the resurrection and the triumph**

**[Vault]**

**DAVROS: Of Davros, lord and creator of the Dalek race.**

**[Tardis]**

**DONNA: Doctor? **

**DAVROS [on screen]: Have you nothing to say? **

**DONNA: Doctor, it's all right. We're, we're in the Tardis. We're safe. **

**DOCTOR: But you were destroyed. In the very first year of the Time War, at the Gates of Elysium.**

**[Vault]**

**DOCTOR [on screen]: I saw your command ship fly into the jaws of the Nightmare Child.**

**[Tardis]**

**DOCTOR: I tried to save you. **

**DAVROS [on screen]: But it took one stronger than you.**

**[Vault]**

**DAVROS: Dalek Caan himself. **

**CAAN: I flew into the wild and fire. I danced and died a thousand times. **

**DAVROS: Emergency Temporal Shift took him back into the Time War itself.**

**[Tardis]**

**DOCTOR: But that's impossible. The entire War is timelocked.**

**[Vault]**

**DAVROS: And yet he succeeded. Oh, it cost him his mind, but imagine. A single, simple Dalek succeeded where Emperors and Time Lords have failed. A testament, don't you think, to my remarkable creations?**

**[Tardis]**

**DOCTOR: And you made a new race of Daleks.**

**[Vault]**

**DAVROS: I gave myself to them, quite literally. Each one grown from a cell of my own body. **

**(Davros opens his tunic to reveal his bare ribs with just a few nerve endings over them, and his internal organs inside.) **

**DAVROS: New Daleks.**

**[Tardis]**

**DAVROS [on screen]: True Daleks. I have my children, Doctor. What do you have, now? **

**DOCTOR: After all this time, everything we saw, everything we lost, I have only one thing to say to you. Bye! **

**(He throws a lever and the Tardis flies off.)**

**[Crucible]**

**RED DALEK: Emergency. Locate the Tardis. Find the Doctor.**

**[Vault]**

**DAVROS: He will go to the Earth to find his precious Human allies. **

**CAAN: And death is coming. Oh, I can see it. Everlasting death for the most faithful companion.**

**[Crucible]**

**DALEK: Subwave Network rerouted. New location, Torchwood. **

**RED DALEK: Then exterminate them at once. Exterminate Torchwood.**

**[Torchwood]**

**IANTO: Gwen, Dalek saucer heading for the Bay. They've found us. **

**JACK: Martha, open that Indigo device. Now listen to me. Lift the central panel. There's a string of numbers that keep changing**

**[Francine's home]**

**JACK [on phone]: But the fourth number keeps oscillating between two different digits. Tell me what they are. **

**MARTHA: It's a four and a nine. We could never work out what that was.**

**[Torchwood]**

**JACK: Yeah, that's the teleport base code. And that's all I need, to get this thing working again. **

**(Jack activates his wrist teleport.) **

**JACK: Oscillating four and nine. Thank you, Martha Jones. **

**(Gwen gives Jack a big weapon.) **

**JACK: I've got to go. I've got to find the Doctor. I'll come back. I'm coming back. **

**GWEN: Don't worry about us. Just go. **

**IANTO: We'll be fine. **

**JACK: You'd better be. **

**(Jack vanishes. Boom! Rubble falls from the ceiling.) **

**DALEK [OC]: Exterminate. Exterminate. **

**GWEN: They're here.**

**[Sarah Jane's home]**

**MR SMITH: Tardis heading for vector seven. Grid reference six six five. **

**(Sarah runs for the door.) **

**LUKE: But there are Daleks out there. **

**SARAH: I know,. I'm sorry, but I have got to find the Doctor. Don't move. Don't leave the house. Don't do anything. **

**MR SMITH: I will protect the boy, Sarah Jane. **

**SARAH: I love you. Remember that. **

**(Sarah runs out to her car and drives off.)**

**[Nobles' home]**

**(Rose has collected her gun and is making a phone call.) **

**ROSE: Control, I need another shift. Lock me onto the Tardis, now. Right, I'm going to find him. Wish me luck. **

**SYLVIA: Oh, good luck. **

**WILF: Yeah, good luck, sweetheart. **

**(Rose vanishes in a blinding flash.)**

**[Outside the church]**

**(The one where Donna was supposed to get married?) **

**DONNA: Like a ghost town. **

**DOCTOR: Sarah Jane said they were taking the people. What for? Think, Donna. When you met Rose in that parallel world, what did she say? **

**DONNA: Just, the darkness is coming. **

**DOCTOR: Anything else? **

**DONNA: Why don't you ask her yourself? **

**(Rose is walking down the street towards them. The Doctor runs to her.) **

**DALEK: Exterminate. **

**(The Dalek's ray grazes the Doctor, but still lights him up and knocks him down. Jack appears and blasts the Dalek. Rose gets to the Doctor first.) **

**ROSE: I've got you. It missed you. Look, it's me, Doctor. **

**DOCTOR: Rose. **

**ROSE: Hi. **

**DOCTOR: Long time no see. **

**ROSE: Yeah. Been busy, you know. Don't die. Oh, my God. Don't die. Oh my god, don't die. **

**JACK: Get him into the Tardis, quick. Move.**

**[Torchwood]**

**(Gwen fetches machine guns.) **

**IANTO: But they don't work against Daleks. **

**GWEN: Yeah? Well, I'm going out fighting. Like Owen, like Tosh. How about you? **

**DALEK [OC]: Exterminate. **

**IANTO: Yes, ma'am. **

**DALEKS: Exterminate.**

**[Tardis]**

**DONNA: What, what do we do?. There must be some medicine or something. **

**JACK: Just step back. Rose, do as I say, and get back. He's dying and you know what happens next. **

**DONNA: What do you mean? He can't. **

**ROSE: Oh, no. I came all this way. **

**DONNA: What do you mean, what happens next? **

**(The Doctor right hand begins to glow.) **

**DOCTOR: It's starting.**

**[Sarah Jane's car]**

**(Sarah screeches to a halt behind two Daleks. They turn around slowly.) **

**DALEK: All human transport is forbidden. **

**SARAH: I surrender. I'm sorry! **

**DALEK: Daleks do not accept apologies. You will be exterminated. **

**DALEK 2: Exterminate. **

**DALEK: Exterminate.**

**[Torchwood]**

**DALEK: Exterminate. Exterminate. **

**(Gwen and Ianto open fire.)**

**[Tardis]**

**JACK: Here we go. Good luck, Doctor. **

**DONNA: Will someone please tell me what is going on?. **

**ROSE: When he's dying, his er, his body, it repairs itself. It changes. But you can't! **

**DOCTOR: I'm sorry, it's too late. I'm regenerating.**

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

John smiled despite the situation "and that Regeneration is the creation of me" he explained "how?" Amy asked "oh I was his right hand that got cut off in a sword fight but being within 15 hours of his regeneration circle he grew a new one I grew off the hand after Donna touched it and hello me" John said "anything else we would need to know?" Rory asked "due to minor changes in the timeline I am your son in law while he marries Rose" John explained pointing at 11 "you should know ponds you were at both weddings oh wait memories have not righted yet they will whenever you return to your home in your own timeline" 11 said "Curtis a word" 9 asked they walked away from the group while Rose and Clara went to make dinner which probably was going to be Sushi and Chips Sushi on popular demand and chips because according to Rose no dinner was complete without Chips there were no complaints from anyone so they collected everyone's likes and got cooking while 9 and Curtis talked "has Mikaela been abused?" 9 asked Curtis's solemn face was the answer "I really need to watch my human comments then" 9 said "let me guess you call us stupid apes" Curtis said as 8 arrived "fantastic we heal Rose and Mikaela at the same time" 9 said "how?" Curtis asked "discuss it with everyone after they go to bed or before they get up" 9 said and proceeded to update his eighth self on events.

Alicia sighed just another day in her cell she missed Jack and Clara horribly Sectimus had just left after another days taunt and another Dalek brang her food and drink this Dalek was different it was actually Rusty when it said the Doctor would make a good Dalek it meant that if the Doctor was a Dalek he would rebel against the Daleks and help sentient Life not an actual good Dalek Destroyer the reason she was not turned into a Roboman like the other prisoners is because he hissed at any Dalek or even Sectimus when they brought it up he seemed protective of her for some reason the reason he was a warden who brang prisoners sustenance was because he refused to get involved in battles taking care of the prisoners was his new forte the Dalek was actually Michael Tracy converted into a Kaled and then into a Dalek sorry for what he did to Jack he swore to protect Alicia until Jack and the Doctor rescued he even swore it to Jack when he left them on that ship after they made him good the Revived Dalek Sec and Dalek Caan agreed with him and took watch over the prisoners or Robomen waiting for the right moment to change the Daleks for the better.

**12: thank you for trying to explain about what Rusty said.**

**Me: No problem oh and readers sorry about the lack of reactions to the episode they were Mikaela and Curtis remembering similar times and everyone was remembering who passed on and sorry Martha fans she will only appear in the episode text because I don't like her especially after what she said about Rose in Utopia.**

**10: I'll** **admit I did go a bit easy on her than I should have.**

**Me: anyway please review it might reduce procrastination considering School has started again god help me.**


End file.
